Natha Daged Dhaer: They Are All Going To Die!
by LegolasLover2003
Summary: Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli have returned to Rivendell after the War of the Ring. They get word that Legolas' home is in danger and rush to save it. An old enemy returns to power and threatens MiddleEarth once more.
1. The Last Homely House, Rivendell

Chapter 1: The Last Homely House, Rivendell 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
  


The journey of the three companions was a long and dangerous road. Orcs still patrolled the Northern Lands, much as they always did. However, with the rising of the Dark Lord Sauron and the wizard Saruman's armies, the Orcs of the North had begun to stir and cause great trouble and suffering for the Elves of the forest of Mirkwood.

  
  


The Elf Lord of Mirkwood, Legolas' father, had sent word to Elrond of Rivendell in hope of reinforcements to fight the uprising of Orcs in their lands. When the companions arrived once more in the last homely house, they were troubled at the news.

  
  


"It has become clear to me now that the threat of darkness was not entirely snuffed out after the one ring was destroyed." Elrond told the company. 

Aragorn shook his heard, "We did not believe that it would end there. Things are not always so simple." He then looked to his companions 

The man had rarely seen his Elf friend so upset and troubled. 

"Have you sent them aid, Lord Elrond?" the King of Gondor asked. 

"I have no aid to send." the Elf Lord looked to Legolas as he spoke, "I am sorry, but as you both know, the time of the Elves is over and most of my house has left these shores. I have noone to send." 

"It seems to me then," huffed Gimli, "that the kin of Legolas here may need the help of such battle hardened warriors as us. Will they not?" the Dwarf turned a questioning eye to Aragorn. 

"It seems indeed, if Lord Elrond would permit it." Aragorn replied. 

The Elf Lord nodded, "Do as you see fit, Lord Aragorn, but your pace must be quick, for they sent word long ago and the worst may soon be upon them." 

At this new, Legolas' face grew dark and much paler than usual. Aragorn noticed this and put a hand on his friend's shoulder. 

"We have traveled many leagues together, my friend. If you recall the forty-five in four days?" he smiled, hoping to cheer the Elf's spirits. 

Legolas returned the smile, "Nay, I do not forget such a journey." 

"Then it is settled." Elrond spoke, "Tomorrow morn, you shall set out for the woodland realm of Mirkwood." 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
  


That eve, Legolas sat alone under one of Rivendell's many great trees. He breathed in the cool air of the night, but his heart lay troubled. The words of the Lady Galadriel, which Mithrandir had spoke in the depths of Fangorn Forest, were still deep upon his heart. 

  
  


Legolas Greenleaf, long under tree. 

In joy thou hast lived, beware of the sea! 

If thou hearest the cry of the gull on the shore, 

Thy heart shall then rest in the forest no more.

  
  
  
  


Were they a word of warning against his journey into the west? Were they telling him to stay until all was put right once more? Or were they saying that the forests, which he loved so in this land, he would never see again once he left the shores of Middle-Earth? 

"It is late, why do you linger in the starlight and in the moonlight?" 

The Elf Prince turned to see Elrond standing nearby, "I am troubled, not just over the fate of the people of my homeland, but of the words of the Lady Galadriel as well." 

"Many have puzzled over her words, young Legolas. But do not let them trouble you, for the beings of this world should not have to learn of their fate before their time has drawn near." Elrond came to stand beside him, "I know what it was she told you, and I also know that since that time, you have longed for nothing else than to sail." 

Legolas looked to him, but it still gave his heart little comfort, "When I leave this land for the west, I shall not look upon it's beauty again." 

Elrond nodded, "The woods and lands of the west are strange and new, but in time, even you Legolas, will find them as comforting and even more breathtaking than the woods of this land." 

"Your words have given me great counsel, Lord Elrond." The Elf said as he stood, "I thank you greatly for your advice." 

The elder Elf smiled, "You will be happy, all of this fighting shall not be in vain." He turned, "But for now, you must rest. Your companions will need your wits and skill upon this journey." 

Legolas bowed his head and thanked Elrond once again. Climbing the steps to his sleeping chambers, making no sound, he could hear Gimli snoring in the next room. The Elf laughed quietly to himself before laying upon the bed. He folded his hands across his chest and was soon immersed in the state which Elves call sleep. His eyes lay open as the mind mixed the waking and dream worlds into one. 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
  


"He 's always the first to wake on the road, but get him to sleep in a bed and you shall never see him again." Gimli laughed as the companions ate their early morning breakfast. 

:Do you have words to defend yourself, Legolas?" Aragorn asked with a smile. 

"I was lost in the dream of my king. When Gimli woke me, I feared that I had slept well on into the afternoon." he smiled, "But I suppose that I shall always sleep more soundly in a bed than on the hard rocky ground whilest tracking." 

Aragorn looked to Gimli, "Does that satisfy you, Master Dwarf?" 

"It does." 

Legolas smiled again and the chatting continued until Elrond entered with words of parting. 

:I bid you good luck, my friends. This trouble with our Northern kind does bother me however. Once you have learned what has occurred, I would be glad if you would report it to me." 

"We will do what we can for them." Aragorn said, "Then send word back to Rivendell." 

Elrond nodded, "Then you must hurry. I have no gifts to give as the Lady of the Galadrim did, but I do have words for each of you." He looked to Gimli first, "There are no closer companions than these you have here, Master Dwarf. Remember that in times of great peril." Then to Aragorn, "You shall make a fine King of Men, Aragorn son of Arathorn, but always remember what drove Isildur to his death and nearly to the ruin of us all." Lastly, he gave words to Legolas, "When you have made your peace in this land, journey to the west with your people. I know that your father would be very pleased and it is in that land where, I believe, you will truly find the happiness which your heart longs for." 

The other companions looked to Legolas, puzzled as to what Elrond's words meant. Neither Aragorn nor Gimli could figure out the riddle of the last sentence, but soon they made their farewells. 

"The hour is growing late, Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas. You three must be off for I fear a grave evil approaches the forests of Mirkwood at this very time." 

Aragorn bowed his head, as did his other companions, "We thank you for your hospitality, Lord Elrond and we will send word when we can." 

At this, the company grabbed their weapons and their gear and made for the gates of the last homely house. 

Aragorn, with his sword Elendil, along with his dagger, a bow, and a quiver of arrows took the lead. Next came Gimli with his mighty axe and a small dagger at his side. Last was the Elf Legolas, who carried his bow from Lothlorien, of the Galadrim, a quiver of arrow from that land, and his two Elven daggers which had served him well in past fights and battles. 

They were off to the forests of Mirkwood. 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
  


Disclaimer: I do not own anything Tolkien related, not Legolas nor Aragorn nor Gimli nor any other characters, places, or events. I only write about them, for they are so great and help my imagination to expand over new horizons. 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
  


Soon my story will come to a point when much Elvish is used. When this happens, I will retype the scene with who was speaking in order that it happens, at the bottom of the page. Also, I hope I get some reviews on this, but I'll put up the second chapter before stopping for today. My chapters are rather long I'm afraid. But anyway, thanks for reading this and I hope you enjoyed it ! 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. The Road To The Forests

Chapter 2: The Road To The Forests

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Long did the company travel that day, making their trek nearly to the foot of the Misty Mountains. On and on they ran, like they had before when their friends Merry and Pippin had been in grave danger. Back then, they had been forced to stop for darkness or to track the footsteps of the Orcs. Now, nothing save for the harsh terrain could slow them down. By nightfall, they set up camp at the foot of the mountains.

"It will be a long journey tomorrow, Gimli." Legolas said as he sat down next to the Dwarf, "We must all have our rest, but I am not yet tired so I shall take the first watch."

Aragorn looked across the fire to his friend, "What troubles you so, Legolas?"

"A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind since we reached the foot of the mountains. I am worried for my people, that some tragedy has befallen them."

"Do not trouble yourself so. We will see when we reach the Elvenking's Halls. As for now, you may take the first watch as you wish. Blend the worlds of wake and dream while you watch. I trust your senses even in that state. We must all be well rested for the trek ahead."

Gimli nodded, "Yes, very perilous are these mountains. But a safe way we know. So, I shall sleep well tonight."

After a few more words, both Aragorn and Gimli fell into sleep. Legolas sat, keeping watch for a few hours. After him came Gimli and then Aragorn, until the sun's first light was upon them.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


The path through the mountains was a most dangerous one. This they could not run at full pace, as they had done before. The three companions were swift on their feet but not as so when climbing. It took nearly three days to pass through the mountains and even then, they had little rest. Soon however, they could see the Great River of Wilderland and beyond that, the edge of the forests of Mirkwood.

"It is good to see my homeland again." said Legolas with a smile, "Come, we are no more than a few days away now!"

With that, the Elf bounded down the hillside which stood between the mountains and the river.

"Legolas!" Aragorn called after him, "We do not have the stamina of the Elf. You will have to forgive our slow pace and need of rest." for now, even Aragorn was worn out.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


The companions rested once more, eating little and talking much. Legolas was more excited than Aragorn had seen him since the meeting of the Ents of Fangorn. He talked much of his home, his family, and his people. And, every so often, he would begin to sing one of the ancient songs of his homeland.

  
  


An Elven-maid there was of old,

A shining star by day:

Her mantle white was hemmed with gold,

Her shoes of silver-grey.

  
  


A star was bound upon her brows,

A light was on her hair.

As sun upon the golden boughs,

In Lorien the fair.

  
  


Her hair was long, her limbs were white,

And fair she was and free;

And in the wind she went as light,

As leaf of linden-tree.

  
  


Beside the falls of Nimrodel,

By water clear and cool,

Her voice as falling silver fell,

Into the shining pool.

  
  


Where now she wanders none can tell,

In sunlight or in shade;

For lost of yore was Nimrodel.

And in the mountains strayed.

  
  


The elven-ship in haven grey,

Beneath the mountain-lee,

Awaited her for many a day,

Beside the roaring sea.

  
  


A wind by night in Northern lands,

Arose, and loud it cried,

And drove the ship from elven-strands,

Across the streaming tide.

  
  


When dawn came dim the land was lost,

The mountains sinking grey.

Beyond the heaving waves that tossed,

Their plumes of blind spray.

  
  


Amroth beheld the fading shore,

Now low beyond the swell,

And cursed the faithless ship that bore,

Him far from Nimrodel.

  
  


Of old he was an Elven-king.

A lord of tree and glen,

When golden were the boughs in spring,

In fair Lothlorien.

  
  


From helm to sea they saw him leap,

As arrow from the strong;

And dive into the water deep,

As mew upon the wing.

  
  


The wind was in his flowing hair,

The foam about him shone;

Afar they saw him strong and fair,

Go riding like a swan.

  
  


But from the West has come no word,

And on the Hither Shore,

No tidings Elven-folk have heard,

Of Amroth evermore.

  
  


"You sang this song before, Legolas. On our way to Lothlorien, did you not?" Aragorn asked as he took another puff of his pipe.

Legolas smiled, "I did. For I wished to see the greatness of Lothlorien and I now have, It will be a tale which my younger sister will like very much."

"You have a sister?" Gimli asked, looking up from the fire.

"Indeed I do." he nodded, "Her name is Legolia and in Elven years she is nearing her three hundredth year."

"And then, how old would she appear to the eyes of mortal man?" Aragorn asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I would venture at about four or five, nothing more than a child. She will hardly be able to contain her joy over such a tale as she shall hear from me of our adventures throughout Middle-Earth."

Aragorn smiled, "Long has it been since I have walking in the paths of Mirkwood, my dear friend Legolas. I wish you great joy in returning home."

"As do I." added Gimli.

With a small bow of his head, the Elf thanked them both. 

Before long, the watch was set and turns were taken. Morning drew near and the company began their long journey once more.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


They crossed the Great River of Wilderland, making for the Forest gate. By nightfall, they could clearly see the forest's edge.

"We should take the Elf Path through the forest, it will be less perilous I think." Aragorn said as they stood looking into the forest.

Legolas nodded, "And less hard to get lost as well. This path is well known to both me and my people and it is never used by any foul creatures, unless they wish to walk to their doom."

Gimli hefted his axe higher upon his shoulder, "I say let them come to their doom. I would welcome such a fight."

"But it would slow us down, Gimli my friend, and that could be an ill occurrence for the people of this woodland realm." Aragorn put in.

And so, they continued on at their full pace.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
  


That evening they set up camp at the edge of the Enchanted River. There was much talk around the fire that night. But Legolas said little. He had returned to the land of his birth and would be welcomed by many, but there were some who would have preferred that he stay away. Some of his kin did not take kindly to the time when he declared himself a Silven Elf and not one of the Sindarin of old. They were still very cross at him for that. His own father may still be cross as well, though Legolas hoped that all had been forgiven. Others, he knew, would not approve of his friendship with Gimli, son of Gloin. Through, Legolas knew his father, Thranduil, would recall the name of Gloin from earlier days, this did not guarantee Gimli a warm welcome.

"Speak your thoughts, Master Elf." Gimli said.

Legolas smiled at him, "I was wondering how you, my good Dwarf, would be received in the Elvenking's Halls."

"Hopefully with more kindness than Haldir showed me in Lorien." he answered.

This roused a laugh from both Aragorn and Legolas.

"I know not if that will be the case." Legolas replied, "But we should hope it will."

"We should hope indeed." Aragorn put in.

Once again the watch was set and the night was uneventful. Dawn came at it's own slow pace, and the three companions set out once more.

"By nightfall," Legolas began, "we shall be in the halls of my father and shall be able to rest all the easier."

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Disclaimer: Please refer to the first chapter for my disclaimer. Also, I forgot to mention that I sometimes take some lines from the books or movie. You know which those are, if you've read them or seen the movie enough times. So, in other words, I definitely don't own those either.


	3. The Halls of The Elven Kings

Chapter 3: The Halls of The Elven Kings

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


*[ ]* - indicated the translation of the Elvish words into English.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


The journey took them little time for Legolas kept them moving at a swift pace. He ran through the hidden paths known only to the Elves and to the Rangers of Men. Dusk was fast approaching when they arrived in the outskirts of this Elven kingdom.

"I bid you, wait here for a moment." Legolas said, walking ahead of his two companions, "I must speak with any who may try and stop us. For the woods of this kingdom are very suspicious, as are it's people."

Aragorn and Gimli sat upon a fallen log, waiting for Legolas. After some time he returned, with him was another Elf of Mirkwood.

"This is Legede, one of my father's captains, as you would put it in the ways of men. He has agreed to let us have safe passage into the halls of my father, Thranduil, and to personally escort us there."

Legede bowed his head, "It has been some time since any Man or Dwarf has entered these woods. I bid you welcome."

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Legolas and Legede lead the way, talking to one another in their own tongue. Gimli and Aragorn followed behind. Though the man knew what they were saying, he paid them little mind, deciding to let them have their peace. After an hour or so, the company and their guide arrived within the main area of what appeared to be an underground Elven city.

"The halls of the Elven-kings." said Legolas, "How I have missed them so!"

Aragorn knew the feeling of returning to one's home very well, and he was glad for his friend.

"Holes in the ground, much like Hobbits I must say." Gimli replied.

Legede looked to the Dwarf, "They are not mere holes in the ground, Master Dwarf but a land protected by Elven magic. Nowhere in Middle-Earth will one see such a thing than the home of the Mirkwood Elves."

As they entered the city farther, Legolas breathed a sigh of relief. House, fashioned slightly like those of Lothlorien, clung to the trees and the ground all about the main road. Not far ahead, lay a huge underground cavern. Within, lay the palace of Thranduil.

A cry suddenly exploded from the road before the travelers, "Legolas!"

In turn, the Elf's face lit up as he realized who had called to him, "Han na le, Legolia!" *[It is you, Legolia!]*

"Le to la dan ammen." *[You came back to us!]* a small Elven girl said as she ran from the open door of the palace.

Aragorn and Gimli's companion picked up the younger Elf and hugged her tightly.

The young Elven girl, sensing the presence of Legolas' companion, looked over her brother's shoulder at the Man and the Dwarf, "Legolas, le aphadaraen!" *[Legolas, you are being followed.]*

At this both Aragorn and Legolas burst into laughter, for Gimli knew little of the Elven tongue.

The man took a step forward and bowed slighty, "Im Aragorn, telin thaed a han," he pointed to the Dwarf, "na Gimli, i casarinwa." *[I am Aragorn, here to help, and this is Gimli, of the Dwarves.]*

Legolia looked at her brother quizzically, "Hon henio eldarinwa beth?!" *[He understands Elvish words?!]*

Stifling a laugh, Legolas turned to his friends, "Of course he does dear sister." he fell back into the tongues of men, the common speech. "Have you not hear of Aragorn, son of Arathorn? He is the most mighty man in this age and is the heir to the throne of Gondor to the South."

The young Elf shook her head.

He sighed, "I have much to tell you them."

"I would first think that your father, Thranduil, would wish to speak with you, Legolas." Legede said, now standing next to the city's gate.

"Im henio, Legede. Edro i amon ammen." *[I understand, Legede. Open the gates for us.]* Legolas replied, setting his sister on the ground.

Legede nodded, "Edrio i amon! Edro i amon!" *[Open the gates! Open the gates!]*

As the company entered through the gate, Gimli shook his head.

"I am afraid that I have learned little Elvish in my years and am now terribly confused as to the recent exchange of words. I suppose, that while I am traveling with Legolas, I should learn some of his speech."

Aragorn answered with but a smile.

The companions, as well as their guide and young Legolia, entered the great Elven-king hall of Thranduil.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Please, if you like the story write me a review. I hope that I am correctly portraying these wonderful characters of Tolkien's. So, let me know and tell me what you think should happen next. Maybe I'll change my plan and write in what you say and give you the credit for it. Who knows?!....

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Reviews:

  
  


Brin: Don't worry, I think that there were only a couple movie quotes, and those were for the beginning of the story and of course, the title. It was just my favorite scene, when Legolas became, as he said, "despaired," and he was going off on Aragorn. I just had to stick that in there somewhere.

  
  


RainyDayz: Are my conversation's really that good? Thanks! I've been talking like Tolkien characters would for a couple days now, so I don't lose the dialog and everything. I think my parents are going to have my head :) Also, thanks for the support in helping with the Legolas and Aragorn info, I need all the help there I can get.


	4. Home At Last for Legolas

Chapter 4: Home At Last for Legolas

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


*[ ]* - indicated the translation of the Elvish words into English.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


I haven't said this before, but this story is rated PG-13 for violence, nothing more really. Actually, I thought I rating it PG, but then I decided that I may end up making it too violent so I thought it best to stick with PG-13. 

  
  


Also, thanks for the great reviews! And, I fixed the way I translated the Elvish in the last chapter, so go check it out. I also put something on there about the past reviews people have given me. It feels wonderful to get reviews! Makes me so happy!!!

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


The companions were ordered to rest before seeing the father of Legolas, Thranduil. And rest they did. Gimli spent many an hour learning the speech of Elves from not only Legede but from others who were good friends of the Elven Prince. Aragorn listened to Legolas relate their adventures to his younger sister long into the night.

He spoke to her in Elven, the Silven tongue, for many many hours. Legolas talked of his trip to Rivendell and of how Elrond had chosen him to represent all the Elves of Middle-Earth. He told her of the fall of both Gandalf and Boromir, of the fights in the Mines of Moria and in the forests of Parth Galen. He spoke of the battle of the Hornburg and the destruction of Saruman the White Wizard, of the battle of the Pelennor Fields and the end of Sauron and the one ring. The Elf told her of the beauty of the forest of Fangorn, the cramped confines of the glittering caves under Helm's Deep, and the call of the oh so wonderful sea. Lastly however, Legolas told his sister all of the wonder and magnificence of the land of Lorien. Tales of the Lady Galadriel, the Galadrim, the leave of Lorien, and it's fair folk. As Legolas spoke of this, his eyes shined with a passion Aragorn saw only a few times. And that was where he left them.

The king of men began to wonder alone and he found himself in what appeared to be an underground garden within the palace. There he sat, signing quietly to himself.

  
  


O mor henion i dhu *[From darkness I understand the night]*

Ely siriar el sila *[Dreams flow a star shines]*

Ai! Aniron Undomiel *[Ah! I desire Evenstar]*

  
  


Tiro! El eria e mor *[Look! A star rises out of the darkness]*

I lir en el luitha uren *[The song of the star enchants my heart]*

Ai! Aniron... *[Ah! I desire...]*

  
  


Aragorn sighed, "Yenillor morne tulinte I quettar tercano nuruva Hlasta! Qyetes Hfirimain."

"You speak much sadness, Master Aragorn." Legede said. The elf had walked up behind him during his song, "What is it that could trouble the heart of a great King of Men?"

Aragorn turned to him, "Out of the Black Years come the words, the Herald of Death. Listen! It speaks to those who were not born to die." The man stood, "A great decision if before me, Legede. It is my place to ask one of your kind from Rivendell, to stay with me and lead the life of a mortal? I think that it is not."

The Elf looked to the ceiling of the palace, "It is not your place to ask it of her. I know Arwen, of whom you speak, for I have met her long ago. But, if she asks you, if she asks to live here in this mortal world alongside you, than it is indeed you place, Lord Aragorn."

He said nothing in reply.

"Get some rest for tomorrow you will met with Thranduil and for that, you will need all the strength you can gather." With that, Legede left Aragorn to his thoughts.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


The evening passed quickly after that. Gimli rejoined the others, and Aragorn had put his troubles to the back of his mind. They all fell asleep and, for the first time in a long while, Legolas' dreams were filled with more joy than he could remember for what seemed like an age.

The next morning, they would meet Legolas Greenleaf's father and king of this woodland realm, Thranduil.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"Mae govannen, Legolas. A mae govannen le Aragorn a Gimli. Im Thranduil, hir ned i eldarinned, ne lin beth, Mirkwood." *[Welcome, Legolas. And welcome to you Aragorn and Gimli. I am Thranduil, lord of the Elves, in your words, Mirkwood.]* Thranduil said, standing to greet his guests.

Legolas rushed up to his father and clasped his arms, "Han na daer to lo dan, hir Thranduil." *[It is great to come back, Lord Thranduil.]* he said with a smile.

Even though poor Gimli had studied the language with Legede, he was still new at speaking Elvish. Legolas and Aragorn both noticed this, as did the king.

"You must forgive me, my guests. I seldom use the common speech these days and have forgotten that there are some in our midst who speak not the language of the Elves." Thranduil said, a hand on his son's shoulder.

Gimli nodded, "Im hannad le, hir Thranduil." *[I thank you, Lord Thranduil]* he spoke in very badly accented Elvish.

Both Aragorn and Legolas exchanged a smile.

"It seems that Master Gimli knows something of our tongue after all."

"Only with the help of Legede, my lord." he answered, "I know very little I'm afraid." 

Thranduil gave a smile, but Legolas could see something within that smile that set a quick worry to his heart. His father was pleased with his coming yes, but it seemed that Gimli upset him. It was a mask of good welcome, nothing more.

"Then we shall not speak in Elvish unless the need be, for your sake Master Dwarf." 

The mask his father wore had become nearly his own face, Legolas could see this and it troubled him deeply. But, donning a mask of his own, he continued on.

"Father," he began, "We received word from Lord Elrond of Rivendell that these forests have been over run, at times, by large Orc armies of the North. What has happened while I've been away?"

Thranduil's face became troubled, shedding the mask he wore earlier, "Much has happened, my son. During the time you were battling with the armies of Saruman and Sauron, Orcs invaded out lands and burned much of the forest North of here. Many of our bravest warriors have died trying to defend this stronghold. It is not so simple as to destroy the ring of power and be rid of all evil in this world, Legolas. No, your valiant kinsmen have struggled against the armies of the North and we still struggle with them. It is as if they multiply by the eve and return to attack the next morn. So it has been of late."

"This is grave news to my ears." Aragorn said, "What men do you have left?"

"Only a mere handful that are currently here, maybe one hundred warriors at the most." Legede answered.

"Bah! Those are worse odds than the battle for the Hornburg! It is no wonder Elrond sent us here." Gimli put in.

"Why did Lord Elrond not send help of his own? Surely he has the strength of his own army at Rivendell?" Thranduil asked.

Legolas shook his head, "Nay, Hon gwaith cireatha na valannor, hir Thranduil." *[No, His people sailed to Valinor, Lord Thranduil.]* he caught himself and looked to Gimli, "I am sorry my friend, but the sailing of Elrond's people to Valinor troubled me and, as you have seen I am sure, I sometimes slip into my own tongue when speaking of such things."

Gimli nodded, "No apologies are needed, Master Elf."

"So, Elrond has not sent help because his people have sailed to the West. It is ill news to my heart and in such a time as is the Elves' autumn, I am saddened."

"We have come, Lord Thranduil, to aid the Elves of Mirkwood." Aragorn spoke up.

Legolas straightened even taller, "Though we are only three, we have proved useful in battles past, father."

The Elven King sat looking at the company of three for some time. It would help his forces for them to see their prince in battle at their sides, for he had been gone for quite some time.

"So be it. The Orcs attacked three nights ago and we expect them this eve. Prepare for battle." Thranduil stood.

All three knelt before him, "Hannad le, Lord Thranduil." *[Thank you, Lord Thranduil]* they all said in unison, though some slower than others. 

As they prepared to leave the king's hall, Thranduil stopped Legolas and pulled him aside.

"It has been long, my son. Will you not stay with me a while and relate all that has happened. I wish to have words with you."

The tone of the last sentence told the Elven Prince that he was in trouble. Though he could only guess at why. But, he agreed so Gimli and Aragorn returned to their given rooms to await the battle and their friend.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Disclaimer: Check out chapter 1 for this...

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Time Alone to Think

Chapter 5: Time Alone to Think

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


*[ ]* - indicated the translation of the Elvish words into English.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Legolas stood before Thranduil, a neutral look upon his face and his fair head held high. It would do him no good to back down now, after bringing a Dwarf to their fair city, his father must be furious.

The Elven King walked around the back of his throne, "You know why I wished to speak with you?"

"I do, father." Legolas said, not moving.

Thranduil let out a sigh, "I thought I raised you better, Legolas. How could you have brought a Dwarf to this place? A Dwarf!"

"Father, he is an honorable and..."

"I do not want to hear it! Long have we had problems with the Dwarves, you know this!" The King stepped up in front of his son, "Do you so easily forget what the Dwarves did to the Elves, why we hate them so?"

"I do not father. I only..."

"It seems to me you do! I can never trust any Dwarf, Legolas. And neither should you!"

This angered the young prince and he stared his father straight in the eyes, "You are wrong." His tone was icy but full of passion, deathly serious. It was much the tone he had used when confronting Boromir at Lord Elrond's council, "Gimli has saved my life and I his. He is not as greedy as you make the Dwarves out to be. Too long have you stayed in the confines of this fortress city, you know nothing of the outside world! Middle-Earth is changing and if the Dwarves and the Elves cannot make peace, then we will fight until only the race of Men is left." Of course there would still be Hobbits and Orcs and other beings as well, but Legolas' words hit their mark.

Thranduil's eyes burned with anger and it was all he could do to stop himself from slapping his son.

"Such defiance and stubbornness in you."

The prince had to play this carefully, "And where do you think I get it?"

In anticipation, the Elven King laughed, "Well spoken. But I cannot forgive you bringing a Dwarf into the city."

"He is, as I tried to say, a noble Dwarf and cares deeply for this world. He may be different from the Elves but he has endured much for my sake and I his. I will not allow you to show unkindness to such a friend. If you show it to him, you show it to Aragorn and I as well, father."

Thranduil thought this over for a few long moments as he stepped away from the prince. Legolas' muscles relaxed and he stifled a sigh from escaping.

The King turned to him once more, "He may stay as long as this battle lasts. But once it is over, he leaves. Understood?"

"Yes, father. When he goes, I shall go as well." Legolas bowed.

"Now come, tell me of everything that has been going on in the world. For it appears that there is much to tell." Thranduil put a hand on his son's shoulder and led him into the study.

Legolas began to speak, to tell him everything he told Legolia, but in the back of his mind a great sigh escaped him. He and his father rarely got along, but this meeting was more pleasant than many others before it.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Legolas returned to the company of his companions some hours later. He had grown rather weary from reiterating his and his friend's adventures to his father and was ready to get some rest before the fight.

"You look tired, lad." Gimli said, "How about you take a rest, we'll let you know when the fun begins."

The Elf smiled, "Thank you, Gimli. I have grown tired, too much excitement I suppose."

Aragorn laughed, "It is truly good to see you act this way, Legolas. Throughout our journey together, you have rarely shown happiness or joy and now, now you are overflowing with it."

"That is true. Now if we can only save this land from the black fingers of the Orcs and spare it this evil, will I truly say that I am glad."

"Well said, Master Elf." Gimli replied, patting him on the back.

But Aragorn said nothing as he watched the Elven Prince retire to his room. There was great joy in his features, yes, but also a deep sadness. Saving Mirkwood from the hands of the Orcs, he feared, would not ease his friend's suffering. There was only one thing that could and he dared not think of it.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


The companions slept little that eve and no Orc attack came. However, in the middle of the night, Legolas awoke from a strange dream. Within the dream, a dark shadow had crept across all of Mirkwood, making it far darker than it usually appeared. Orcs ran through the trees and the underbrush, scurrying about and destroying everything they touched. Then, a wall of fire rose up around the palace and within it's flames a figure appeared. It grew larger and larger as it approached and, just before it stepped from the inferno, the dream vanished.

That was what woke the Elf and, though Elves perspire little, Legolas found his face drenched in sweat. He stood, walking softly to the window and opened it, stepping out onto a balcony. Parts of the palace had rooms which bordered on the line between hill and freedom. Legolas' room was as such. Inside, he was safe within the confines of the palace under the hill, but once he stepped onto the balcony, the darkness of Mirkwood and the houses all around filled his vision.

Many of the leaves had been thinned to provide a view of the stars, for Elves loved to gaze up at the sky and sing. A light breeze wafted down through the tree's boughs and brushed Legolas' hair over his shoulder.

The song of the sea filled his mind.

He heard it calling to him, ever so seductive was it's voice. In that moment, Legolas wanted nothing more than to build a ship and sail across the sea. It beckoned him, filling his heart with much sorrow and woe. Aragorn had begun to see it, Legolas knew. But the mystery continued to hide itself from Gimli's eyes. Whether the Dwarf did not want to admit it or he knew nothing of the Elf's predicament, Legolas knew not. He also knew not, how much longer he could resist the temptation of the Undying Lands.

  
  


"Le thio nuur i trastad, gwanur." *[You seem sad and troubled, brother]* a tiny voice said from the doorway.

Legolas recognized it as Legolia and did not turn in fear she would see his eyes, "Nay, Im al trastad i nuur." *[Nay, I am not troubled or sad.]* the Elven Prince fought back the tears which threatened to overtake him.

He felt a small hand in his, "A si, le nallon." *[Yet, you cry.]*

"Nay, I long for the sea...." he said, falling back into the common language of Middle-Earth.

Legolia looked up to him, "I do not understand."

"Remember when I told you of the moment I saw the ocean?" he knelt down next to her, "It was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. It calls me to it, but I do not wish to go, not yet anyway. We are Silven, and drawn to it's call."

"We are Sindarin." the girl said stubbornly.

Legolas cocked his eyebrow at her, "We are both. But since we are Silven, we are drawn to the sea more than others. I resist it's temptation."

"But I have never felt the need for it."

"You have not seen it, not heard it's call." He picked Legolia up and sat himself down on the bed, she rested in his lap, "Close your eyes and lean against me, see through my eyes."

Legolas and his sister both closed their eyes, but she suddenly opened them with great distress and buried her head in her brother's chest.

"Man cenich, Legolia?" *[What did you see, Legolia?]* he asked, startled. For he had yet to even press his mind into hers completely.

She clutched tightly to his shirt, "Dartho, Legolas. Cerich u gwannad, u hi... Anirion le dartho. Im meleth le!" *[Stay, Legolas. Do not leave, no now... I want you to stay. I love you!]*

The Prince looked at his younger sister quizzically, "Man cenich, Legolia?" *[What did you see, Legolia?]* he asked again, more urgently this time.

Looking up into his eyes, tears spilled over the little one's cheeks, "Dae... naeg... i..." *[Shadow... pain.... and...]* she stopped, frightened to go on.

"I?" *[And?]* her brother asked in anticipation.

Legolia buried her head in his hair, which had fallen back over his shoulders, "Gurthu!" *[Death!]*

This took the Elf by surprise. He had seen shadow in his dreams, but not pain and death, unless they were represented by the Orcs and the flames which threatened their homeland. But, pushing the terrifying thoughts aside, Legolas hugged his sister gently.

"Lastro, Legolia. Im beriatha nin gwaith a le. Im meleth le." *[Listen Legolia. I will protect my people and you. I love you.]* but the girl continued to cry. Legolas lifted her chin up, so he could see her bright and tear streaked face, "Sedho a lastro. Im cerich u bado nin gurthu. Im gwaedh le." *[Be still and listen. I do not go to my death. I promise you."]*

The girl stopped crying, "Beriad... nin?" *[To protect... me?]* she asked.

Legolas smiled down at her, "Beriad le." *[To protect you.]*

She hugged her elder brother once more and then ran from the room. Her visit however, left the Elven Prince puzzled. Her words brought him much doubt, but he had to put it aside. 

  
  


Early that morning, just before the sun's first light, the Orcs attacked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
  


Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1 for this.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


An evil place to leave you all for now. But I must think of how the rest of this story goes. I have a bit written about the beginning of the battle, but nothing much, save for a speech of encouragement in Elvish from our hero!

I hope the Elvish did not confuse you, it sure did me while I wrote it. I went from printed out paper to paper and even used a website. It took me quite a while to write the new Elf dialogue which happened when Legolia entered. When they were sitting on the bed I had already written. But anyway, I hope to have the next chapter up sometime between tonight and the day after tomorrow. I am reading an awesome story about Legolas and a wizardess named Alaede, written by Nebride. I'm on her third story so I have to finish it! Anyway, I hope I didn't leave you all at too bad a cliffhanger, I know it would have been one for me. But from here on in, the story turns dark, so beware!

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


CherryBlossom: Thank you and I will continue. I had actually written through chapter 5 on my old fashioned typewriter the day before Christmas eve. Now however, I'm trying to decided if I want to put the scene above in or not.... but I guess I have since it is there.

  
  


Migratory Coconut: Yes, this is my first LOTRs fanfic, and I am very glad you like it. You have addressed me on many things and I am very grateful for it and shall now explain some of the things and why they happened. First off, you pointed out about Aragorn's sword being Andruil and technically it is. I had forgotten this and kept it at it's old name of Elendil, which was what it was called at one time. Actually, it was more like the Sword of Elendil, but that was an ancient name from the days of the first war. Next, you talked about Elrond saying snuffed. Now, I do not know if he would say that, but I think that even the wisest of Elves must have a bit of oddness to their words. That, and I could not really think of anything else which would describe it the way I wanted. Another thing was about the whereabouts of Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas. I do know that Aragorn became king, but I envisioned it as something of a, "let me have a short holiday first then I shall be back to help rebuild the land." Though that may be a bit selfish of course, but I imagined that he wanted to accompany Gimli and Legolas so they may indeed bring their own people South. Gimli brought Dwarves to the glittering caves and Legolas brought Elves to Ithilian. So, that's kind of what I see them doing here, only they stopped at Elrond's for a brief visit. Now onto another subject, I'm not new to fanfics, but I am to beta readers.... I've heard them mentioned before but I'm afraid I don't quite understand the entire thing. Let me see, what else did you say... *looks through the reviews* Also, I didn't think they should stop for the night either, but it made for good conversation and of course I assumed that Gimli would have grumbled the entire way had they not. Lastly, this may come as a shock but I was not aware that Haldir ever died, save for the movies. He did not in the book, as far as I have read anyway. But, I suppose you can see their jesting as not just about Haldir himself, but of the other Elves who also showed hard feelings towards poor Gimli. I do thank you greatly for the praise for my joking between the companions and that you like the sister element. I figured if I made her older and she fell in love with Aragorn that it would be far to cheezy and, I have a plan for her being so young in the end. You still know not who the evil from the past is, so it should all fit together, I hope. Though it may seem awkward at first. Lastly, the song Aragorn sang was actually from the Lord of the Rings, The Fellowship of The Rings' soundtrack, as was the part about the Herald of Death. I found it most beautiful and decided that it needed to be in here. Also, I think it sounded more Quenya than it did Sindarin, which I'm sorry for since the Elves of Mirkwood speak Sindarin chiefly. I intended to focus the story solely on Legolas, but then I figured that it would be unfair to the others if I did that, though the Elven Prince is certainly my favorite character. But look at this! I've written far too much and am still speaking as if I were writing my fanfic, it's become addicting I must say. Hehehehe. Thank you for the wonderful reviews!

P.S. Does the name Migratory Coconut have anything to do with... un-laden swallows?


	6. The Path of War

Chapter 6: The Path of War

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


[ ] - indicated the translation of the Elvish words into English.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Legolas could not sleep well after that. Try as he might, the prince could never fall into the peaceful dreams he had before. And even if he could, the Elf worried that he would find himself sucked into that same dark nightmare which had plagued him before.

Deciding that the best thing to do now was to watch and wait, Legolas sat atop his balcony, still in the shining white garments of sleep, and sipped from a glass of wine. Too long had it been since he could comfortably drink wine, not even the sea longing called to him now. All the while however, his senses were alert for the coming of the Orcs.

"Dae... naeg... i..." *[Shadow... pain.... and...]* "Gurthu!" *[Death!]*

He shook his head to clear the thought away. Could his sister have been right, was something terrible on it's way to destroy all of Mirkwood?

Suddenly, an arrow whizzed past his head, shattering the wine glass he held a few inches from his chest.

"Yrch!" *[Orcs!]* Legolas cried, rushing from the balcony and into his room. He quickly began to change into the same clothes he had worn throughout his journey of Middle-Earth. He quickly pulled on his trousers then, slipping the nightshirt from his head, pulled on the silver undershirt, which he remembered wearing throughout his visit to Lothlorien. Next, Legolas grabbed the two toned embroidered jerkin, from his chair, which he had draped it on the night before and quicky fastened the tiny hooks as he put it on. Boots came next, then the vambrace over each of his forearms. Lastly was an ornamentally detailed belt. As he was fastening this around his waste, Aragorn burst into the room.

"Legolas!" The King of Gonder said in a tone that bid him hurry.

One glace around the room told the Elf where his weapons lay and, fastening his quiver filled with arrows and his two daggers, he grabbed the bow of Lothlorien and quickly followed the man out the door.

The Elven Prince did not feel the cut of the first arrow, which shattered the glass and then slid across the his thumb. Nor did he notice the mixture of wine and his own blood which stained the balcony floor. 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"Sleeping late again, I see." Gimli grumbled beside his friend.

"Nay," Legolas replied, his bow in hand, "I slept little."

The Dwarf smiled, "So it was excitement and anticipation which kept you up half the night. I thought Elves possessed more patience."

Looking down at him, Legolas realized that his friend was only teasing him, trying to add some cheer to such a dreary mood. 

Legede run up amidst the three companions and spoke quickly in Sindarin to Legolas. Aragorn could not catch what he said, for it was but a whisper. When the Elven captain withdrew, the man looked to his friend.

"They attack from the North and from the East." Legolas said, shielding his eyes with a hand so as to catch a glimpse of the foul creatures, "They draw near..." His voice but a whisper.

As the battle drew closer, it appeared to Legolas that Thranduil had left himself and Aragorn in charge of what few Elves that were left. 

"Tangado haid!" *[Hold your ground]* Legolas shouted to his men.

They were arrayed in a line around the outskirts of the city and of the palace, and they were greatly outnumbered. For every Elf there was, at least, six Orcs. Aragorn knew that this was a battle they may not win. 

"Legolas!" Gimli shouted, "Say the word and we're ready!"

He nodded and Aragorn could see the Elf Lord of Ithilien was not afraid. These were his people, and he would fight, as Aragorn had, for their freedom. It is were his time to go, so be it, but he would die fighting like a true warrior.

"A si i ant e guil pelitha, nin gwaith beriatha." *[As yet the gift of life will fade, my people it will protect.]* the Prince of Mirkwood whispered to himself, his head bowed. It was but a small prayer for the events to come.

At that moment, Legolas looked up, a shimmer of hope in his eyes and the first light of the sun upon his face, "I gwaith cerich u bado no i lu tollen! I Valar tiruvantel ar varyuvantel tielyanna!"

Gimli looked up to Legede who stood at his side. The Elven captain smiled, knowing exactly what Gimli wished to know.

Legede looked at Legolas, knowing that the people were greatly inspired by his courage and loyalty, "He has given up a cry of hope and has told all around that, 'The people do not go before their time comes! The Valar will guard you and protect you upon your path!' In that, Master Dwarf, I hope you take great comfort."

  
  


In the seconds following Legolas' hopeful words, hundreds of Orcs burst through the trees around the Palace of Mirkwood and began their assault.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Disclaimer: For this, check out Chapter 1.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Yet another evil spot to leave you, but from here on in, I haven't written a thing. So, I suspect that it will take me a while to type up the next chapter, but nor more than a couple days at most. If you guys are lucky, I'll have it up tomorrow!

Check back to find out who's army it is. Also, I told you it got dark, get ready for it to turn pitch black.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Reviews: 

  
  


*star*smiles:) : Thanks for the review, and don't worry, I plan to update very soon. I hate being left at cliffhangers in other people's stories, I wouldn't make you guys wait when I hate to too!

  
  


Elfpixie: Yes, it is my first LOTRs fanfic, but I've written others for things like DBZ and Buffy the Vampire Slayer, along with a few other Anime and movies. I get my Elvish stuff from...

http://www.elvish.org/gwaith/movie_elvish.htm#ld1 

and

http://www.elendor.net/translator.php

the first one is a list of all the words from the movie's and their meanings and the second is better for names, but you can sometimes find a few words in there as well.

  
  


Brin: I wasn't too sure how to write the relationship between Legolas and his father. From everything I've read, they don't always get along, but I didn't want it to be a painful relationship either, I just went with what was best in my opinion and have him, like most Elves, hate Gimli. Though, Legede doesn't... I wonder why. Also, I'm glad you like Legolia. I debated on bringing in a little sister, but then thought it best for the ending plot. Oh and no, Thranduil won't do anything to Gimli, he knows that it would make his son far too upset with him. You'll eventually see why he wouldn't want to upset Legolas in the next couple of chapters... MWAHAHAHA!

  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. A Dark Day for Mirkwood

Chapter 7: A Dark Day for Mirkwood

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


I am so so so sorry! I forgot to say also, that Legolas put on his cloak, the one that he was given in Lothlorien to hide him from enemies, actually, everyone in the fellowship had one but still. So, just suppose that he pulled it on before grabbing his weapons as well.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


[ ] - indicated the translation of the Elvish words into English.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"Leithio i philinn!" *[Release the arrows!]* The Elven Prince cried as every Elf left to defend Mirkwood fired an arrow into the swarm of rushing Orcs.

The foul creatures stumbled over the bodies of their fallen comrades and charged on. The Elves however, released wave after wave of arrows and Aragorn began to realize that they could win this fight.

Suddenly however, a great cry rang up from the front lines and the sound of metal hitting metal clashed loudly in the warrior's ears.

It had begun.

Hand-to-hand combat ensued, each Elf holding his own against the invading Orcs. Legolas jumped from the balcony which he had stood on before and, grabbing his daggers, twirled them around to plant them firmly in the closest Orc's chest. Blood sprayed the front of the prince's jerkin, but he pulled his daggers out of the limb body and slashed to his side, felling another of the twisted creatures.

Aragorn and Gimli charged into battle following their Elven comrade. The King of Gonder withdrew his sword and cleaved the head off of the nearest Orc, blood spurting from it's neck as it fell. Gimli began to hack the nasty things in two, taking great pleasure in his work. For none had a problem with the killing of such evil beings as these.

On and on the fighting continued, for more than an hour. It became apparent to Legolas, that many of his forces had perished when Legede brushed up aside him. They continued to fight, but the Elven Captain had an urgent message for his prince.

"I hothri turu nuitho i daug, nin kunn!" *[The army cannot hold the Orcs, my prince.]* Legede shouted over the sounds of the battles, "Hien boe dantbod!" *[They need to fall back]*

Legolas risked a glance to his long time friend then turned his attention once more to an oncoming Orc. He disposed of him quickly before rising his voice above the clamor of swords, "Emyn! Va emyn!" *[The hill! To the hill!]* he shouted to his troops. 

At once, the wave of Elves retreated to the top of the hill, which enclosed the palace. There, they could fighting the Orcs using arrows. They flattened themselves low to the ground, in hopes of not being seen and fired away, slaying many of the creatures within moments.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Legolas took his place between both Aragorn and Gimli, "How are you, my friends?" he asked.

Gimli smiled, "I have killed many Orcs but my thirst for their deaths has not been quenched."

"That is good, friend Gimli. For I believe you shall get your chance to kill even more."

Aragorn interrupted the conversation, "Legolas, your troops are growing weary. Can your eyes see an end to this wave of madness?"

The Elven Prince shook his head, "Nay, they stretch as far as my eyes can see. And even then I believe that more may..."

But his sentence was interrupted as he heard the sound of an oncoming arrow. Shoving Aragorn to the side, Legolas rolled on top of Gimli, the Dwarf in shock at what was happening. When the Elf returned to his previous position, an arrow lay where Aragorn was moments before.

The King of Gondor looked to his friend but Legolas just smiled, "... that more may be on their way." He finished the sentence.

"What was that about!" Gimli huffed, looking toward the two.

Legolas put a hand on the Dwarf's shoulder, "I am sorry, but an arrow nearly cleaved both Aragorn and I in two. I hope I did not hurt you."

"Nay, you are light as a feather, lad. A very heavy feather."

The Elf took a moment to laugh, before plucking the arrow from the ground. Fitting it awkwardly, in such a position as was, to his bow, he fired. It hit the mark, directly in between the eyes of the nearest Orc.

"My quiver is empty, I'm afraid." He shrugged, knowing that he could only wait and hope a chance for more arrows presented itself.

Aragorn reach to his side as the Elven Captain handed him a half full quiver. He turned, giving it to Legolas, "From one of the fallen."

The Elf bowed his head for a moment, it would not go to waste. Arrow after arrow the prince let fly, each hitting their mark in turn and felling at least seven Orcs. But soon, the quiver ran out once more and the three were left to watch and wait, Aragorn's quiver being empty as well.

Time passed and more Elves fell to the arrows of the Orcs, but far more of the foul creatures had been killed than they could have thought possible. Gimli had grown tired of hiding atop the hill like a mouse and had even tried to jump down once but Legolas' strong arm restrained him. Getting an idea, the Elven Prince spoke in hushed whispers with Aragorn.

"I go to fetch arrows from the armory within the Palace." he waved a hand at Legede, "And I need a diversion." 

Both Aragorn and the Elf Captain nodded and, before Gimli knew what happened, Legolas slipped over the side of the hill, directly above the Orc army.

"That half-crazed!..." the Dwarf sputtered, "He'll get himself killed!"

But Aragorn did not answer instead, he grabbed the nearest brush he could find and tossed it upon the Orc closest to his friend. 

"Arog, Legolas." *[Be swift, Legolas.]* The man whispered as he tossed more and more debris upon the helpless Orcs below.

Eventually, even Gimli joined in and a shower of forest growth rained down on the foul Army.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Sliding down a rocky slope toward an army of angry Orcs was not the best idea the Elven Prince had ever come up with, but so far it was working perfectly. His cloak from Lothlorien gave him enough camouflage so as he could slip onto the nearest balcony and rush inside. The balcony turned out to be his own and, in his hurry, he slipped in the wine which had been spilled earlier. 

Cursing his carelessness, Legolas grabbed the balcony for support, but not before an Orc arrow pierce his hand.

The Elf left out a small cry of pain before plucking the accursed weapon from his skin. Quickly grabbing the nearest clothing he could find, which was the nightshirt he had flung down only hours before, he ripped a strip of cloth from it and tied it round his hand. Hopefully, it would slow the bleeding.

Without a moment to lose, Legolas bounded through the halls of the palace and into the armory. He grabbed quiver after quiver of arrows and by the time he left, he resembled a pack horse to say the least. The next problem however, was how to get back up the hill without dropping the quivers or getting himself killed. Recalling that Orcs had originally attacked from the North and the East, Legolas ran quickly to his younger sister's room. 

He burst through the door, only to find his sister sitting on her bed watching the balcony with great interest. 

Legolas rushed to her, "Thelei, le dartha? Bado i delio!" *[Sister, you stay? Go and hide!]* He said, grasping her shoulders.

The girl looked at him, "Buiu delio." *[There is no need to hide.]*

Shaking his head, Legolas grabbed his sister whilst dropping the quivers on her bedroom rug, and rushed to the door, "Bado adas sammath i delio! Hi!" *[Go to fathers room and hide! Now!]* the Elf instructed and, to his surprise, the girl did so.

Turning back, he saw the quivers laying on the ground and decided that there needed to be more. Hurrying once again to the armory, Legolas took another arm load of quivers. Setting them against the wall of his sister's room, he flung open the balcony doors and looked down.

There were no Orcs here to be seen, he had expected this but it was far to silent. Shrugging off his fears, Legolas grabbed four quivers and, with a jump, began to rush up the side of the steep hill.

"Aragorn!" He called as he flung the quivers to the top of the stronghold, "Im garo nadath! Tirnin!" *[I have more! Wait for me!]* and then Legolas' fair head disappeared from sight once more.

Hurrying over to the newly deposited quivers, Aragorn and Legede began to pass them to any Elf who was running low, which was nearly every one.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Once more Legolas made the dangerous trip down the side of the hill and back up. Still seeing no sight of the Orcs. By his third trip however, the foul creatures were beginning to understand where the reinforcements came from and sent some of their kind around to check. The Elven Prince dodged a stray arrow and realized that one more trip down was all he would most likely get.

He gave the third batch of quivers to Aragorn then disappeared once more, not heeding the call his friend gave him.

"Han na am delu!" *[It is too dangerous!]* the King of Gondor called down at him, but Legolas had not heard the cry.

Gathering the last quivers proved to be a challenge, for there were six on his back, far more than he should ever carry and Legolas became worried that he would tangle himself within their straps. But after a few tense moments, the Elf began his trek up the hillside once more. He lay on his stomach, handing quivers to Aragorn when something suddenly caught his foot. Looking down, Legolas saw that the Orcs had brought ladders with them and now one was clinging to his slender leg.

Immediately, the King of Gondor grabbed his friend's hand, but it was the one pierced with an arrow not minutes before and it cause Legolas to cry out in pain. But there was nothing to be done, it was fall or feel the pain of his hand and he preferred the latter.

"Legede!" Aragorn called, "I Yrch tegi fandai!" *[The Orcs bring ladders!]*

Immediately, the Elf Captain and Gimli rushed to Aragorn's side where the King of Gondor held onto the Prince's hand.

Legolas struggled to kick the stubborn creature from his boot, but it would not budge. More and more Orcs scrambled up the crude ladders and worry set into the Elf's eyes. 

"Dago han, Legede!" *[Kill it, Legede!]* Aragorn yelled as the captain aimed an arrow toward the Orc.

But it left Legede open and an Orc arrow sailed past Legolas' head, impacting with the captain's chest.

"Legede!" The prince yelled, furry taking hold of him. Viciously he shook his leg, but the accursed creature would not let go and he only succeeded in feeling the claws of the Orc tear into his trousers.. 

Gimli had caught the falling form of the Elf Captain and checked him over, "He is fine, only a shoulder wound!" He called to Aragorn.

With a sigh of relief, Aragorn looked to the ladder beside him and, with what strength he had, kicked the foul thing, causing Orcs to jump, not to the ground, but onto the Orc which had attached itself to the prince's leg.

A great weight forced itself upon Legolas's leg, pulling him farther downward and his hold on Aragorn's hand was slipping rapidly.

"Legolas, si boe u-dhannatha!" *[Legolas, you cannot falter now!]* Aragorn cried to him, "Gado or!" *[Hold on!]*

Looking down, the prince could see over seven Orcs clinging to his leg and knew that he would not be pulled up, lest Aragorn fall with him when it happened. His brows knit themself closely together, trying desperately to think of a plan. 

It hit him out of the blue and he looked to his long time friend, "Le beriath nin gwaith, Aragorn Arathornion, ara in Dunedain."

And with that, his hand slipped from Aragorn's grasp, leaving only the bandage behind as he fell. The King of Gondor let out a cry of anguish, as he tightened his grip on the stip of cloth, knowing that his friend fell to his death. Looking up from helping Legede, Gimli started to rush to Aragorn's side but the Elf Captain's arm stopped him.

"But Legolas has fallen!" He yelled at Legede, "We must help him!"

"You heard not what he spoke." The Elf said with an expression of sadness and pain, "He has entrusted Aragorn with the task of protecting this land, 'You will protect my people, Aragorn son of Arathorn, King of the West Men.' Leave him be and save your strength. The battle is far from over."

Gimli hung his head in sorrow and could only stare at the grief stricken, kneeling form of Aragorn.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


An even more evil place to leave you than the last. But do you think someone with the name of LegolasLover2003 would let her favorite Elf die? Maybe, my mind is twisted like that sometimes, but those who know me truly would realize that there's always a way out... whoa, that was a James Bond quote. 

Anyway, tune in next time I update to find out if Aragorn can shoulder his grief long enough to help the Elves of Mirkwood, if Legede's wound will hinder his fighting, if Gimli will ever get to cut off another Orc's head, where Legolia went after the conversation in her room, and most of all... If Legolas is still alive!

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1 for this.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Reviews: 

  
  


*star*smiles:) : Thanks! I hoped that conversation would come out nice. And yes, the Orc arrow was what sliced his thumb, and for a very important reason, as you saw here. I am wondering though, if I update too often. It seems to me like I do, but I haven't had writers block in so long and I have to write about something. Anyway, I'm really glad you like it!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Breaking The Fall

Chapter 8: Breaking The Fall

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


To answer this question from *star*smiles:) real quick, I was just getting to Thranduil, hehehe.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


[ ] - indicated the translation of the Elvish words into English.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


A map was spread over the breakfast table in Thranduil's chambers. He and some of his most trusted advisors stood over it, trying to plan out what the Orcs had in mind.

"They have surrounded the Palace, sire." The Elf spoke in common, "But attacked from the North and the East. We suspect that they have traveled from Ered Mithrin, the Grey Mountains and have launched an attack to drive us into the treacherous forests."

Thranduil closed his eyes, "And how many of our forces are left?" 

"Eighty, ninety perhaps."

The Elven King slammed his fist upon the table, "That is not enough to hold this realm!"

"I know, sire. But the rest of our soldiers were sent to other parts of the forest, you yourself..."

"I know what I ordered!"

Taking his eyes from the map, the King looked to his young daughter who was currently sitting atop his bed, gazing at the doors of the chamber with neutral eyes.

Thranduil sighed, "And yet the Orcs still come."

"I am sorry, sire." One of his advisors replied, "We had not foreseen such a strong army of the foul creatures. If we had, our forces might be able to..."

"It would still not be enough!" the king snapped, "Without the Elves we sent out, we are not prepared!"

A thud was heard , several thuds actually and just as the king was about to see for himself what made the noise, tiny Legolia jumped from the bed.

"Gwanur!" *[Brother!]* she yelled and ran as fast as possible toward the door, tugging it open.

"Deri, Legolia! Deri!" *[Stop, Legolia! Stop!]* Thranduil called to her, chasing after his daughter.

One of his aids handed him his sword and, after taking it, the King rushed out the door.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Gimli walked to Aragorn's side, "What will you do now?" He asked.

Standing, the King of Gondor put his hand to his forehead then brought it down, kissing his fingertips and throwing it to the wind, "Hiro ith, abwanath, Legolas." *[May you find peace in death, Legolas.]* And, with that prayer uttered, he turned to Legede, "U eveditham le meth, u hi. Ned gwennen, Legolas." *[We will not meet the end, not now. In promise, to Legolas.]*

Legede smiled, picking up his bow with his good arm, "Telim am maeth, u am gurthu!" *[We come to fight, not to die!]* the Elven Captain's voice rang true and every warrior heard. Each readied their bows.

Aragorn withdrew his sword and held it high above his head, "Am Legolas! Am Mirkwood! Am Arda! Telim am maeth!" *[For Legolas! For Mirkwood! For Arda! We come to fight!]* and as the King of Gondor's sword fell, every Elf let their arrow fly.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Rocks ripped at his cloak, jerkin, and trousers. The Elven Prince could feel himself falling, but he struggled to stay as close to the hill as possible. With a painful thud, he landed on his sister's balcony. And, with an even more painful thud, all seven of the Orcs fell on top of him.

"Lumbri Yrch!" *[Foul Orcs!]* he yelled at them, using his Elven strength to push them off his back.

Intense pain shot through Legolas' right leg, having landed heavily on it before falling to his stomach. But he stood none the less, grabbing the daggers at his back and getting into a defensive crouch.

The Orcs stood as well, making a semi circle around the prince, but he was not about to let them get the better of him in his own home! Swinging in an arch, Legolas brought one of the dagger's into the nearest Orc's stomach, while defending himself with the other. 

One down, six to go, he thought.

Two Orcs pounced on his simultaneously but the prince had the upper hand and sliced them in half. 

Only four left.

Suddenly, with a great bang, the door to his sister's room burst open and there, in the doorway, stood the young girl. 

When she saw what was occurring, she screamed. 

Blood dripped from Legolas' clothing and his punctured hand but he grabbed the young girl and carried her through the doorway, Orcs trailing right behind. Rushing to the stairwell, Legolas set his sister down.

"Ioor, Legolia! Ioor I kwed ada!" *[Run, Legolia! Run and tell father!]* her brother said, hurrying her down the stairs.

Without a moment's hesitation, the Elven girl rushed as fast are her small feet could carry her down the steps toward her father's chambers. 

Legolas stood his ground on the stairway, daggers ready to kill the four Orcs that believed him cornered. But he then only saw three and, to his surprise, could not sense nor hear the fourth! 

"Legolas!" Came the shout of his father from downstairs and the Elven Prince risked a glance behind him.

The fourth Orc had climbed onto the walls and the ceiling and now held his little sister at knife point on the last step. Anger and fury welled in the prince's eyes and he momentarily forgot about the Orcs before him.

Without realizing it, one of the deranged beasts had fitted it's own bow with an arrow that now pointed directly at the Elven Prince. When Legolas turned back to them, his eyes opened in surprise, not believing that an Orc could have gotten the better of him. 

The scream of his sister forced the prince to look back a second time, but it was only in fear that she cried out. Neither Thranduil nor Legolas could do anything for her as long as she remained in the hands of the Orc, unless...

All hope fading, Legolas jumped into the air and grabbed onto yet another stair railing, high above. The Orc with the bow fired his arrow and it embedded itself deeply into the prince's leg, but he swung himself up never the less. Limping as quickly as he could, he reached the armory once more and found the last quiver in the palace, standing against the wall. Picking it up and fitting one of it's arrows to the Lothlorien bow, Legolas reappeared at the railing and aimed directly at the Orc's head. The same creature who had his sister.

Pulling back, he fired.

The scream of the Orc was enough to shatter glass and his young sister dropped from the filthy creature's hand and into the loving arms of the King. A smile on his face, Legolas turned the bow, now fitted with a second arrow, upon the three other Orcs which had been menacing him moments before.

But the smile had cost him much.

The Orc who had shot him pulled back once more and fired a lethal arrow into the prince's shoulder, snapping the collar bone. 

With a cry, Legolas dropped the bow of Lothlorien to the ground below and fell to his knees, a hand trying to pull the arrow free. 

"Legolas!" He could hear his father call, but his vision was blurred and the prince could not see.

The Orcs took this as a sign and jumped onto the walls, climbing up as they went. Soon, Legolas found himself surrounded by the filthy creatures and he lashed out at them with one of the daggers. It injured one, but only made them angrier.

Something hard came down across his forehead and an explosion of pain triggered within his mind. Legolas gasped but the Orc hit him again and again, over and over in the same place. 

It was then, that darkness took him and his daggers fell to the ground with a clang.

Thranduil was nearing the third floor stairs, he was not as nimble as his young son and could not jump onto the higher floor. As he reached the top of the staircase, he was just in time to see the three Orcs jump out Legolas' own window with the prince's limp body.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Another and another, arrows rained down upon the Orcs, depleting their numbers with incredible speeds. Aragorn's hopes for victory rose with each wave, but deep inside he was overwhelmed with the loss of his dear friend. 

Suddenly however, the King of Gonder and Gimli could both see what looked like three Orcs running from battle, dragging something or someone behind them.

Fear took hold of Aragorn and he called out to Legede, hurrying him over, "Man cenich?!" *[What do you see?!]* he asked hurriedly.

Legede shielded his eyes from the light and his face paled, "Kunn Legolas... Hon na kuin, dan negro." *[Prince Legolas... He is alive, but hurt.]*

The Elf Captain looked into Aragorn's eyes, eyes filled with much hope but deep sorrow, for they could do nothing.

"Dago han!" *[Kill it!]* the man called, and every able bodied Elf turned their bows upon the fleeing Orcs, "Yrch col i kunn!" *[Orcs carry the prince!]* 

Arrows flew but the Orcs were already far from sight, dragging the unconscious form of the Elf behind them.

Gimli stood there, speechless, willing that his eyes had not seen the terrible sight of his friend. But then he looked to the man beside him, and felt another wave of grief.

Once again Aragorn fell to his knees, "I failed him twice..." he whispered, "He was not dead, he did not die without a fight!" Then, with all the anger he could muster, Aragorn cried out in a loud voice, "Edhore nin, Legolas!" *[Forgive me, Legolas!]*

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1 for this.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Once again, a cliffhanger. But soon you shall learn who the mastermind behind all of this is and, I'll give you a hint...

You will also learn where the other Elves Thranduil sent into the forest have disappeared to!

Think hard, some of you will not have to think long. But it should give you a clue as to who the villain truly is!

  
  


Anyway, I really thank you all for reviewing and I should have the next chapter up sometime tomorrow!

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Reviews: 

  
  


ZeroCool: Don't worry, I am writing more. As you can now see, but I don't know how long this story will end up being, so you all must be patient with me.

  
  


Joey5: That was an overwhelming review, I didn't think people liked my story that much! Hehehe, but I too love Leggy, as he is sometime called, so don't worry for him. Everything should come out good in the end. Unless I get on an evil writing streak, then you'd better watch out!

  
  


*star*smiles:): Thanks, I'll have to keep my updating patterns in mind. However, once school starts back up, there may be only one or two chapters written a week! EEK! I don't even want to think about that, because I love writing so much! And, for some odd reason, all of your good reviews have driven away the evil writers block yrchs!!!

  
  


Salak: I hate my cliffy's too! Because then I have to think about what will come next and sometimes that's not always an easy thing. But I try to update quickly so I don't leave you guys in too much suspense! Thanks.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Dealing With Loss

Chapter 9: Dealing With Loss

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


[ ] - indicated the translation of the Elvish words into English.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"Dehino nin.... dehino nin. Im caru isto le caru gwanno..." *[Forgive me... forgive me. I did not know you didn't die..."]* Aragorn whispered as he leaned again the balcony wall of Legolas' chambers.

"Im ceru iest an pent hero an lin. U hi, u ir le gerin dannen vian i camlann ned hero cath." *[I did not wish to say a prayer for your death. Not now, not when you have fallen into the palm of the hand of your enemies.]* The great King of Gondor closed his eyes, reflecting on what had occurred once the battle was over...

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Gimli had taken a post outside the Elven King's door, not wanting to enter such a noisy room. Within, Aragorn and Thranduil had been arguing in Elvish for what seemed like a good hour. The Dwarf however, feared his friend was getting the blame laid upon himself for the capture of their companion, Legolas.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"You must understand, King Thranduil. The plan was of Legolas' own devise! He risked his life for your people and fought bravely!" The King of Gondor shouted in Sindarin.

The King however was not appeased, "It was reckless behavior! And from where I stand I see that he got it from you! Too long has he spent in the lands of mortal men, who knows what foul notions you have set in stone upon his mind! You did not rush to save him, Aragorn but merely believed him to be dead?!"

Aragorn's eyes narrowed, to be blamed for such noble actions of another was strictly in bad taste, especially coming from a king. "Thranduil, by the Valar I will save him but you must trust me! I cannot do this alone, not if the army returns once more!"

It had become apparent after the battle that the Orcs were there merely as a distraction and their true intentions had been in capturing a member of the royal family. For what reasons, Aragorn knew not, but by his life he would find the answer. Once Legolas had been carried off, the battle continued for no more than ten minutes. By then, every living Orc had flown from the fight to disappear into Mirkwood's dark forests. 

There were things which troubled Aragorn, as he stood arguing with the King of the Wood Elves. How did so many Orcs come into being, and why was there no word from the armies which Thranduil had sent to their Northern borders. The King of Gondor's mind began to form an idea so hideous that the mere thought of it turned his stomach.

Once the arguing had passed and Thranduil was no longer blaming Aragorn for his son's capture, the man decided to lay his idea out before the Elven King.

"Lord Thranduil," Aragorn spoke, still using the Sindarin tongue, "I believe I may have the answer to the disappearance of your Northern armies."

The King looked to him skeptically, "And what prey tell is it?"

"Have you not thought it odd that a huge army of Orcs mysteriously appears from the North to challenge this realm and try to gain control of it?" he spoke with his hands, emphasizing every word, "Something grave is brewing and I fear that the Orcs which attacked were not just some rabble from the mountains but the very Elves you sent to guard the borders."

This took Thranduil by surprise, "You dare to suggest that my very own army has been turned against me?! But how?! And why?! Who could have done such a terrible thing?"

Aragorn shook his head, "I know not, your highness. But I think the questions will be answered once Prince Legolas is found. By now he has been taken to their stronghold and, he is our best hope at solving such a gruesome puzzle." 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Turning from the doorway, Aragorn leaned against the wall outside the King's chambers. He was tired and hurt, but the worst was the drain on his emotions. He wanted to cry out, to scream until there was nothing left in his voice. 

But he was refrained from that pleasure when he felt two tiny hands grasp the side of his tunic and pant leg. Looking down, Aragorn's eyes met two huge pools of blue which stared back at him in hope and despair.

"Ias na nin gwanur?" *[Where is my brother?]* The young Elven girl at his side asked.

The King of Gondor sighed, to have to tell one as innocent as she would be difficult and he was tempted to tell the Elf to ask her father. However, he thought better of this, since Thranduil was in such a sour mood and would probably scare the girl more than comfort her.

Aragorn kneeled beside her, a hand on each of her slender shoulders, "E crom bo lend." *[He left on a journey]* the man kept his eyes from showing the pain he felt inside. 

The girl regarded him for a moment then asked, "Ir innas e teli ad?" *[When will he come back?]*

There was silence in Aragorn's reply. He could not tell this young Elf that her brother may right now be dead or dying. Legolas had saved his younger sister at the cost of his own life, but she need not know that.

"Ned lu. E innas teli ned lu. Le baur garo bronwe, tithen pen." *[In time. He will come in time. You need to have faith, little one.]* Aragorn smiled, putting every ounce of compassion he had into the gesture.

Legolia smiled back, "Hannad le, hir Aragorn. Im innas dartho an tin toltho." *[Thank you, Lord Aragorn. I will wait for his coming.]* and, without a second thought, the young Elf child rushed from his side and back down the stairs she had come.

At this, Aragorn nearly collapsed to the ground, and would have had Gimli not appeared from some unseen corner to steady him. 

"Gimli?" The man asked in a tone of, where-have-you-been.

The Dwarf looked back at him, all jest replaced by seriousness beyond any the man had seen before, "You need rest, Aragorn. Come, maybe tomorrow you will have your head on straight enough to begin devising a plan."

He had led Aragorn into the man's own room, but shortly after, the King of Gondor had found his way into Legolas' chamber.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


And it was here that he thought, all the events having flashed before his mortal eyes. There were no words to express Aragorn's grief or shame at losing such a close friend. Legolas had held them together, brought on laughter and cheer when all hope had faded. He could not turn his back on his friend.

But now, of all times, Aragorn felt that the only thing he could possibly do was to cry. To weep for his comrade and to mend the tearing at his heart. 

Across the room, lay the Elf's bed, in disarray from the sudden Orc attack. On the table was a plat of fresh strawberries which Legolas had never touched. The Elf's nightshirt lay torn, the strip of cloth to mend his wound had been taken from the garment and now, that cloth rested in Aragorn's hand. The lights were low and a soft breeze filled the room. Early morning had given way to midday, but the coming winter's chill had driven away any heat.

Pain tore at the man, he could stand it no longer. Looking at the strip of blood soaked cloth in his hand, Aragorn's knees gave out and he slid to the floor. 

There he wept silently for Legolas. 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1 for this.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Well, I didn't say a word about what poor Legolas is going through. You'll have to tune in next time to find out who the villain is and if Aragorn can mount a rescue party!

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Reviews:

  
  


Radical Rex: Well, more is definitely on the way. I just have to get past the hours of typing the Elvish scenes. That language is very hard to figure out sometimes.

  
  


Joey5: Thanks! I love the review! But, I'm afraid I have been slow on my updates. I'll have to try harder. :)

  
  


laure: Do you think I would leave my hero to die?! No way! I love Legolas and he won't come to... too... much... harm... *snicker* But thanks and cheer Aragorn on so he can devise a rescue plan!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Return of an Immortal Enemy

Chapter 10: Return of an Immortal Enemy 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


[ ] - indicated the translation of the Elvish words into English.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"Lasto beth nin." *[Listen to my voice.]*

The faint voice called out in the darkness, willing him to heed it's call, to open his eyes and return to the world of reality.

"Lasto beth nin." *[Listen to my voice.]*

It was so bright and warm outside, but inside, he was safe. 

"Lasto nin..." *[Listen to my...]*

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


The first thing that Legolas was aware of was that his head felt like it had been cleaved in two. A warmth trickled down the side of his face, blood was what the Elven Prince suspected. He could vaguely recall being hit on the side of the temple many times by one of the foul Orcs which had attacked his home.

His home...

At this thought, Legolas' eyes blinked a couple times, adjusting to the dim light within the room. It was cold and a shiver ran through his body. It was not from the temperature however, Elves perceive little of such things, but at the horrid aura this place gave off. Everything around him smelt of decay and death, the very air felt as if it threatened to take his life.

He struggled to put a hand under his body in an attempt to push himself up, but it faded with the sharp sting of pain. His right shoulder had been broken and the arm lay limply at his side. To make matters worse, his left leg still held an arrow's tip within it's flesh.

"Fuia Yrch." *[Disgusting Orcs.]* he said, the words barely passing through his parched lips.

How many days he had lain on the cold stone floor, the prince knew not. But upon a second try and, using the wall as a support, Legolas managed to stumbled to his feet. Not without inviting pain from the arrow wound however and it nearly made him crash back to the ground.

With a second glance, the Elf could see he was held in a cell, not much bigger than a horse's stall within a barn. Wide iron bars covered the front of the cell and, not far beyond that, a torch lit the hallway. His eyes picked up the image of a door down that hall, a large and very heavy looking iron door.

Legolas limped toward the bars and found, to his astonishment, that they were actually wide enough for him to squeeze his lithe frame between. But, knowing that it would be his one and only chance of escape, he refrained from leaving just yet. He walked back to the far corner of the cell and sat down, putting a hand on the broken shoulder as he did so. With an agonizing pop and a gasp of pain, the Elf pushed his bone back into place. It still hurt like a knife wound, but at least the pain let up a little.

"Ae i Yrch tolo ad, im lothron na hur and maeth." *[If the Orcs come back, I may be ready to fight]* he said, still holding his wounded shoulder. "Dan garin and penia nin haru minui." *[But I have to fix my wound first.]* 

With that, he set to work trying to pull the arrow from just above his shin. To keep his mind off the pain, Legolas began to sing. But it was not long before he realized that the song he sang, gave him more heartache and trouble than the position he had just found himself in...

  
  


Na 'Aear, na 'Aear! Mýýl 'lain nallol,

I sûûl ribiel a i falf 'loss reviol.

Na annûûn hae, ias Anor dannol.

Cair vith, cair vith, lastal hain canel,

Lamath in-gwaithen i gwennin no nin?

Gwannathon, gwannathon taur i onnant nin;

dan midui orath víín a dennin inath víín.

Trevedithon 'aear land erui ciriel.

falvath enainn bo Mathedfalas dannol,

Lamath vilui vi Tol Gwannen cannen,

Vi Tol Ereb, ned Bar-in-Edhil i Edain úú-gennir,

Ias lais úú-dhannar: dôôr en-gwaith níín an-uir!

  
  


*[To the Sea, to the Sea! The white gulls are crying,

The wind is blowing, and the white foam is flying. 

West, west away, the round sun is falling. 

Grey ship, grey ship, do you hear them calling. 

The voices of my people that have gone before me? 

I will leave, I will leave the woods that bore me; 

For our days are ending and our years failing. 

I will pass the wide waters lonely sailing. 

Long are the waves on the Last Shore falling, 

Sweet are the voices in the Lost Isle calling, 

In Eressëëa, in Elvenhome that no man can discover, 

Where the leaves fall not: land of my people for ever!*]

  
  


His melodic voice carried the tune up and down, depending on how much pain he caused while tending his injuries. It had been the only thing he could think of to attempt to raise such low spirits, but he had ended up singing a song of the sea. How it pained him to think of the sea, especially when he had not the trees and the stars to comfort him.

"Ai Elbereth! What I would not give to see the stars!" he said, the sea longing threatening to take hold of him once more. 

He had not the strength to combat the longing in his heart, but as a last attempt, the Elven Prince recited an ancient Elvish hymn.

  
  


A Elbereth Gilthoniel

silivren penna míriel

o menel aglar elenath!

Na-chaered palan-díriel 

o galadhremmin ennorath,

Fanuilos le linnathon

nef aear, sí nef aearon

  
  


[*O Elbereth Starkindler, 

white-glittering, 

sparkling like jewels,

the glory of the starry host slants down. 

Having gazed far away from the tree-woven lands of Middle-earth, 

to thee, Everwhite, I will sing, 

on this side of the Sea, here on this side of the Ocean]*

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


With a click, Legolas' keen hearing picked up the sound of the door, on the far end of the hallway, being opened. He had to approach this carefully, or else he may be hindered from any form of escape. Slowly he heard the footfalls of a man, but the torches had burned so low that only shadow shone upon him. The soft clink clink clink of a staff marched in time with the footfalls. 

Legolas began to wonder on who could be so bold enough to strike at a powerful Elven kingdom such as Mirkwood. Who in all of Middle-Earth would dare to do such a thing?

"Guren bed enni im innas u dortha tri i daw..." *[My mind tells me I will not live through the night...]* the Elf Prince whispered to himself as a dread crept deeper and deeper into his heart. 

Few things scared Elves so badly and he had not despaired so since the Balrog of Morgoth had attacked within the Mines of Moria.

Suddenly however, the fear in his heart became a reality as the man stepped from the shadows and into the newly lit torch near his cell.

"Ha pulu no!" *[It can not be!]* Legolas cried, his eyes unwilling to see the form standing just feet from him.

The man smiled, "But it can, Elven Prince. It can indeed."

Fear gripped him and every part of him wanted to run. To tell Aragorn that they had not destroyed all evil within Middle-Earth. To find Mithrandir once more and beg the Istar for his help.

"Ha pulu no!" *[It can not be!]* "Saruman!"

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1 for this.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Reviews: 

  
  


laure: Well, with Saruman on the scene, anything is possible. But I think Aragorn may come up with a genius plan to get our handsome hott hero out of this bind!

  
  


Celeste: Thank you very much. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story as well!

  
  


Allora Gale: It's going, but if I didn't write so many sentences in Elvish, it would go a lot faster. But, I love the language and walk around all day saying, "Mae Govannas" and other things like, "Natha Dhagga Thair" and "Hiro Ith Ab Wenneth" and various other short phrases of Legolas'.

  
  


MaDMageMerlin: Thank you very much!

  
  


rogue solus: *laughs uncontrollably* Don't worry Aragorn's going to get his butt in gear in the next chapter. We can't have Legolas in the hands of the enemy for too long now can we? *smiles evilly* 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Labyrinth of Caves

Chapter 11: Labyrinth of Caves

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


[ ] - indicated the translation of the Elvish words into English.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


The crack of a whip echoed off the stone walls of the prison. Legolas did not even flinch, he was still in shock over the return of the once noble white wizard, Saruman. Behind the fiend, were two Orcs who looked like they would explode if they couldn't get their hands on the Elf soon.

The prince was not over enthused with this turn of events.

"Stand up." Saruman's deep voice ordered, "Save what little dignity you have left, for I wish to speak with you."

Somehow, the Elven Prince managed to return to his feet. But he kept the wall as a support, all the while his mind worked.

"You turned against this world, white wizard. No, you are not even fit to call an Istar any longer!" Legolas said, his head held up, meeting the man's gaze.

Saruman raised an eyebrow, "Am I now?" he chuckled, "Say what you want, Elf. But you are my captive until an arrangement can be made for your release."

"What type of arrangement?" Legolas asked, suspicion evident in his tone.

He took a step forward, knowing that if he stayed too close to the corner, he would have no chance if the Orcs attacked. Another whip cracked, but the Elf paid it little mind, continuing to focus his attention on Saruman.

"A deal, Prince Legolas. I know that you were one of the accursed friends of Aragorn and Gandalf and that you were partly responsible for my downfall. However, I am willing to forgive you for a small price."

Legolas approached the question cautiously, "What sort of price? Surely it is not as little as you say."

Saruman laughed, "Elves can always see through a lie, can't they?" He looked as if his mind were elsewhere, "In exchange for your life and your freedom, I want this..."

The wizard whispered something that only Legolas could hear and his eyes grew wide, "Do you know what you ask?! I can not give it to you and even if I could, I would never bring about the downfall of my own people."

"I want that spell!" He boomed.

The sound pierced through the Elf's mind, his fragile ears ringing, "I will not reveal it to you. Not now, not ever! I do not know the spell which protects the Realm of Mirkwood, and I will not hand over my people to a foul creature such as yourself!"

"Very well then..." the wizard's eyes grew cold and heartless, "I will give you three days to decide. If by then my servants here," he indicated the Orcs, "have not beaten the answer from you then I shall order a second assault on your kingdom."

Legolas rushed forward, much faster then Saruman had thought possible with his injuries. However, the two Orcs flung out their whips which hooked onto his arms, holding the prince back.

"What good is a small realm of Elves to you, Saruman?! Our kingdom is failing and our people sailing to the West. What could you possibly want with..." suddenly, Legolas realized his own words.

Saruman smiled, "You know of what I wish, Elf. My army is depleted, it is time for me to start anew."

"LAW!" *[NO! (Quenya)]* the Elf cried as Saruman left the cell, locking it behind him. 

The wizard retreated down the hall and Legolas heard the door bang shut at it's far end. 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


He was alone and the Orcs had been given their orders, or so he supposed.

Quickly twisting his wrists, Legolas managed to grab the whips and pull hard, sending both Orcs crashing into one another.

They scrambled to their feet, whips in hand once more, but Legolas was not completely defenseless. Sure, they had taken his weapons but he could fight just as well. If only his injuries did not hinder movement so much.

Jumping to the side, the Elf avoided a whip crack from one of the Orcs, only to have his ankle caught by the other. Swinging his uninjured leg around, the Orc behind him flew into the other creature once more. 

This time, they fell to the ground unconscious. Not taking any chance, Legolas quickly snapped the necks of both Orcs.

He stood, brushing his hands off against the sides of his pants then walked over to the bars. Sucking in as much air as possible, he squeezed through the iron and out into the long hallway. At it's end, in a hidden corner, was what looked like a guard table. There sat his two daggers.

Having dropped the Lothlorien bow when he was hit by the second arrow, these were Legolas' only means of defense in such a wretched place.

With great caution, the Elf stood at the iron door and listened intently for any sound. He heard none and quickly sneaked out. He gasped at the sight around him. Not only was he being held prisoner by the wizard, but he had been taken into the dark tunnels of mountain caves.

"Nai i Valar tir innas ar varya nin am nin rad." *[Be it that the Valar will guard and protect me upon my path.]* Legolas whispered as he stepped out into the long dark tunnels, hoping to find his way out before someone found him.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"Aragorn! Aragorn!" Gimli yelled, rushing from the King of Gondor's room, "Where could that foolish man be?!" 

Not thinking clearly, the Dwarf opened the door to Legolas' own room and was about to call out the Elf's name when he noticed the form of a human sitting against the balcony asleep.

It was only then did Gimli remember what had become of their Elven friend. He hung his head for a few moments, saying a Dwarven prayer for Legolas' safe return, then went to Aragorn's side.

"Have you spent the entire night on the floor?" he asked, letting some jest creep into his words.

Aragorn sleepily opened his eyes and looked at the Dwarf who stood before him, his hands on his hips, "I did indeed."

"You have no common sense, Aragorn." Gimli said, helping the man up, "It is custom for people to sleep in a bed when one is provided."

No matter what the Dwarf said however, Aragorn did not smile.

Clearing his throat, Gimli continued, "So, has your reckless mind come up with a plan to rescue Legolas, yet?"

The man looked at him in shock for a moment then opened his hand slightly, looking at the bloodied cloth, "I believe it has, Master Dwarf. We must speak with Thranduil immediately."

"Then what are we waiting for?!" Gimli said, "We haven't a moment to lose!"

With that, the two remaining companions walked briskly to the King's chambers.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1 for this.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Well, no Legolas torture just yet, for those of you who might be waiting for it. But don't worry, this story is barely at the halfway point, if that! Breaking into and out of a mountain stronghold of Orcs may have been easy for Bilbo, but for our heros it shall be quite difficult. 

There also wasn't much Elvish in this chapter. Probably because I got little sleep last night and am very frustrated and tired so I didn't want to look up the words. But, I hope you'll like it never-the-less.

Also, you will have to pardon my change in some Elvish words. I have found a huge downloadable dictionary and have been using that quite often. Sometimes the words are wrong and sometimes they are not just Sindarin but Neo-Sindarin as well. Then of course there was that bit of Quenya which I stuck in there a minute ago. But, as we all know, Legolas can speak Quenya well, at least I assume he can since he talked with the Elves of Lothlorien the entire time they were there.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Reviews: 

  
  


MaDMageMerlin: In response to Elendil and Anduil. I already did answer that but, just for you, I'll answer it again. Elendil was what the sword was originally called, actually it was the Sword of Elendil. If you notice while watching The Fellowship of The Ring, when Aragorn fights the Uruk Hai at Parth Galen, he fought on top of the seat of the mountain (that stone structure). At one point, he jumped off and dived onto a group of the foul creatures and as he did so he shouted, "Elendil!" But yes, the sword was remade and renamed Anduil but for some reason the former stuck in my mind and I used that. I hope that helps. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. A Cry In The Dark

Chapter 12: A Cry In The Dark

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


*[ ]* - indicated the translation of the Elvish words into English.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Elves have rather good eyesight in the dark, but this pitch black madness which the prince now waded through was nearly unbearable. Legolas had walked for long hours, but to no avail. Every path lead to a crossroads and no matter what he tried, he always ended up at a dead end. He was tired, thirsty, and the pain in his leg had begun to throb with each step.

Carefully, the Elf set himself down against a dark corner of stone and covered his body with the Lothlorien cloak.

"Gimli would be very at home here." Legolas thought out loud, setting his daggers against the ground. He leaned his head back, "If only I could find some sign that these tunnels indeed ended, maybe then I would have some hope."

His rest was interrupted however, when the soft clink clink clink of a staff could be heard once more. It brought the Elf out of his peaceful thinking and into a near panic. His first instinct was to run, but to where he knew not. The sounds within the tunnels were so distraught that he could not tell if it came from the left or the right.

The need to escape drove him, and Legolas grabbed his daggers, re-sheathing them at his back, and began to run in the direction he had not yet explored. If there was an opening and the only way to find it involved running into the fallen Istar, then so be it. 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"Hir Thranduil, you must see that this is the only way to find Legolas." *[Lord Thranduil,]* Aragorn said, pleading with the Elven King.

Gimli stood beside him, his mere presence an annoyance to the Elf before them.

"You want me to send what few people I have left in a suicide attempt upon a mountain stronghold. Are you daft?!" Thranduil roared, "It will not save my son. The Elves will die in the rescue attempt and then he will have no hope!"

"So then you've given up all hope on Legolas?!" Gimli growled, trying his hardest to remember his place in this situation.

Thranduil merely glared at him.

The King of Gondor's eyes hardened, "Then I ask for twenty of your best warriors and Legede. A small distraction is all we need to get in and out of the stronghold safely. We will return in three days time, Legolas with us."

Thranduil looked to the Elf who stood on Aragorn's other side, "Do you agree with this rash plan, Legede?"

"Yes, Hir Thranduil. It is, in my opinion, our only option." *[Lord Thranduil.]*

The King sat back on his throne, "So be it. But Aragorn Arathornion, if you do not return with my son..." *[Aragorn son of Arathorn]* he left it at that.

Aragorn bowed, as did both Gimli and Legede. Moments later they left the King's throne room and met out in the hall.

Gimli breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at Aragorn, "Well, your plan has been set in motion. What will you do now?"

The King of Gondor smiled as well, "We will gather the warriors. Legede, can I leave this charge with you?"

"Of course." The Elf smiled, "It will be my honor."

As he left, Aragorn turned to Gimli, "Grab your weapons, Master Dwarf. We go to cleave Orcs' necks!"

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"Foolish Elf! There is no escape from this mountain fortress." Saruman said with a smile.

Only moments ago, Legolas had been caught in a deep tunnel of the mountain. The wizard knew however, that the prince had come very close indeed to escape and that, given another hour perhaps, he would have found his way to the sun's light. Elves were naturally drawn to it and that proved true in this instance.

Legolas struggled to pull himself from the wall, but to no avail, the wizard's spell had bound him there tight.

He glared at the Istar before him, "How is it that you escaped the wrath of Sauron and then fled from Orthanc and the Watch Wood?!"

"My magic, that is quite obvious." Saruman replied with a smile, delighting in the Elf's confusion.

Legolas' eyes hardened, if that were even possible at this point, "I saw Mithrandir break your staff after the battle of the Hornburg. It is impossible to repair, even with your spells and trickery!"

The wizard let out a laugh, "I thought it was you from the first moment you were brought here. So you were in fact one of those rag-tag which followed the Grey wizard, standing atop the steps of Orthanc on that fateful day, how jovial. I knew you were one who had close dealings with Gandalf and Aragorn, but I thought you merely as one who helped in battle. Now however, I know that you were directly responsible for my defeat. A hero of Helm's Deep, were you not? Now look at you, unable to defend yourself against a single enemy." Saruman shook his head, "It is a shame to see what you have become. A shame indeed." His eyes gave off a far away look once more but he soon snapped back to attention and smiled, "A dark power, beyond any that even Sauron could perceive, restored my magic and has given me a second chance for proving my worthiness. I cast a spell upon the Watch Wood and they fell into a deep slumber. It will all start here, in this realm of the wood, and spread throughout all of Middle-Earth. This land will be covered with my white hand!"

"We will not allow it!" Legolas shot back, "Mirkwood will not fall to your devilry, Saruman. By my life I..."

"But your life now belongs to me." The wizard smirked, "You cannot swear upon something that is not your own to give."

The Elven Prince was about to respond with a retort but found himself falling into the hands of four filthy Orcs.

"It is a long way back to your cell. I hope that you find your journey most," he stopped for a moment, looking at the leader of this small Orc band, "enjoyable."

Legolas was still being held under the wizard's spell and the foul creatures about him took this opportunity to bind his hands behind his back. A cry of pain escaped his lips as his right arm was pulled tightly behind. He feared that the bone would dislocate itself once more, but it refrained from popping, to his relief.

The four Orcs had now grown to six, two before him, one on each side, and two at his back. Each held their own dagger, save for the two on his sides. They held, within their hands, whips that they had bound tightly about the prince's forearms, not wanting their quarry to escape a second time.

Escape, thought Legolas, that seemed impossible to him now. His life had been turned into nothing more than a mere bargaining chip for a trade that would never take place. He knew his father loved him, very much, but he could not risk the entire realm over his son. 

But there was still Aragorn and Gimli... With this new found thought, Legolas clung to hope as the Orcs dragged him down the dark corridors of the mountain.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Saruman watched as they took the prisoner back to his cell and knew that the Elf may not make it there in one piece. Just as the wizard expected, an agonizing scream issued from down the tunnel. But the fallen Istar just smiled and, turning, he put his attention on other pressing matters.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1 for this.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


I really shouldn't listen to "Die Another Day" by Madonna from the James Bond film of the same name, while writing this story. Who knows where it might go to, especially since the song is dealing with what's going on in the beginning of the bond film. If you're curious and haven't seen or heard the song, I suggest you download it then you might see why it works so well with this story. Especially for the next chapter...

*insert evil laughter here*

MWAHAHAHA!

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Reviews: 

  
  


laure: Too bad you can't really do that.

  
  


child-of-the-light: Here's more story for ya! And thanks so much, I never thought it was very good myself, but that's because I'm very harsh on my own works. I am very happy that you can see the movie characters, that was my intention. I never read the books until I saw the movies, so I always saw Orlando as Legolas and Viggo as Aragorn and so on. I guess that gives you a hint at who my two favs are, since they were the only ones mentioned. Hehehe...

  
  


laure: *Laughs* Hahahahahahaha

  
  


Green_dream: Great history huh? Never heard that before. But thanks and I bet Legolas appreciates the help in killing the Orcs!

  
  


Mouse: The Elvish is very hard, but it's all for you guys! I want to make this story as interesting as possible, though there isn't much of the language in this chapter. I'll try to put more in next time!

  
  


MaDMageMerlin: No, he wasn't killed. I read that part last night. Gandalf only broke his staff then set a Watch Wood of Ents about Orthanc. He left the fallen Istar in the tower so, I figured, someone just had to bring him back to power! Also, about Narsil, they were the Shards of Narsil or so it was called after the first war. But still, prior to that, it was the Sword of Elendil. Also, if you think about it, Aragorn himself has many names like Estel, Elessar, and Strider to say a few. So, can a sword also, not have as many names as it's user?

  
  


Peridot Pooka: Trust me, there is much more action. And, even when this story is done, there will be even more fights. These stories are a continuing thing about the adventures of Aragorn and Gimli and Legolas, though they will center around MY HERO LEGOLAS! Heheheh

  
  


*star*smiles:) : I had first planned out the fight with Legolas' sister as to take place outside, before they retreated to the hill. But, thanks to my very wonderful dreams I've been having, I figured out a way that I like better and, that in my opinion, turned out much more entertaining. I'm very glad you liked the scene with Aragorn and Legolia. I needed someway to make the girl think her brother was safe, so she wouldn't worry and of course I put that burden on Aragorn. He is my second favorite character after all. But yes, it will be hard for him to escape since these tunnels can go on for miles and miles. Thankfully though, Aragorn is on the way! 

  
  
  
  



	13. The Smell of Blood

Chapter 13: The Smell of Blood

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


*[ ]* - indicated the translation of the Elvish words into English.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


The scream pierced through the darkest corners of the mountain. Walls echoed with the torturous sound and for a moment, all time seemed to stop.

Legolas fell to his knees, blood pouring from his side. He blinked, once... twice... three times. Then, with eyes suddenly full of furry, the Elf hurled himself upon the Orc which had attacked him. The foul creature could not wait to get it's hands on the prince and, the moment they were out of sight of their master, it struck. Without warning, Legolas felt the cold steel of an Orc blade slice into his skin, tearing muscle and flesh, breaking at least one of his ribs in the process. The pain, at first, had been overwhelming, but not it only fueled the Elf's anger, causing him to become an even more dangers captive.

"LUMBRI YRCH!" *[FOUL ORCS!]* he cried, his emotions taking control.

The Orc beneath him died in seconds, having it's throat crushed by the weight of the Elf. The other five looked on in fascination, wondering to themselves how such a being could suddenly turn so violent.

Legolas' own blood now covered the Orc, but he drew himself to his feet wearily and lashed out a leg, catching two of the others off guard and throwing them into the tunnel's side. Another Orc reached for it's dagger, only to find that the Elf now held his own daggers. 

"You should have taken them from me when you had the chance." Legolas said, an odd smile playing at his lips, "Now I will show you the true power of the Elves!" With that, he twisted the dagger, cutting his bonds in two, and then twirled them. The remaining three Orcs ran at the prince with incredible speeds, but Legolas was one step ahead of them and, after a brief moment of twisting and turning to keep their daggers from bitting into him, the Elf had decapitated all three.

The last two Orcs, whom he had thrown into the tunnel wall, were unconscious and Legolas stabbed each of them through the throat. He fell back against the wall, clutching his side and gasping for breath.

"So this is how Aragorn felt when he defeated the Uruk-Hai leader at Parth Galen..." The Elf said to himself, quietly, "I must commend him when I return, for such stamina."

He wiped a hand across his forehead and re-sheathed the daggers. The sunlight was near, he could feel it, but he desperately needed to rest. Walking along the tunnel, a hand at his side and one on the wall, Legolas felt for any type of small crack or crevice in the rock. He found one, much to his surprise, that was barely big enough for him to squeeze his injured body into, without getting hurt. There, Legolas covered himself with his Lothlorien cloak, blending into the rock completely. Noone would see him, he was certain of it, not even Saruman himself could see through this Elven magic nor could he detect it.

Legolas smiled to himself, the wizard would be most unpleased when he learned of his escape a second time. But right now, the Elf needed to regain what little strength he had left, and hopefully start off a healing process on his punctured side.

With that, the Elf's eyes glazed over and he fell into dreams.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Aragorn bent low to the ground and picked up a broken leaf, "This is his blood, unless the Orcs took a second prisoner." The Ranger said, showing Gimli the blood stained foliage.

"Then we're close?" he asked in anticipation.

Legede shook his head, "Nay, the Grey Mountains are still half a days journey from here. But, if we move quickly, we may reach it before sunrise."

"So you're saying we are supposed to find out way there in the dark, Master Elf?!" The Dwarf replied.

"Yes. The sun will be setting in an hour's time, by morning we will come across the fields before the mountains. I suspect an Orc camp to be waiting there, unless they have made their fortress within the mountains itself."

Aragorn, who was in front of the tracking party, turned, "They will not go far into the mountains for they attacked the palace too quickly to be much farther than it's foothills."

"But they could have tunnels." Gimli stated, raising a finger, "Then there is no telling how deep they hide."

"Or how deeply they have taken the prince." Legede reminded.

The King of Gondor sighed, "I have taken that into account, yes. But we cannot plan farther until we reach the stronghold."

And with that, they continued walking. Daylight passed into darkness and evening turned into the dead of night. Still the party walked on, fearing the worse for their friend and prince. 

By early morning however, Aragorn stopped the company and they stood at the edge of Mirkwood, looking toward the Grey Mountains.

"There is no Orc camp, but they come and go from that cave, yonder. What do you think, Legede?"

The Elf captain sighed, "It is too risky to attack during the daytime. We must wait until cover of darkness."

"Or another path presents itself." Aragorn said in reply.

With that, the group waited in the shadow of the forest. They breathed not a word, moved not an inch.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Legolas' mind had been thrown into a most horrific dream the moment his sleep began. Within his mind, he once again saw the palace, his birthplace and his home, and once again it was surrounded in flames. The tips of the bright orange fire danced upon the houses around the palace and Orcs appeared in every crevice, burning their as they went. Legolas saw himself standing atop his own balcony, looking down at the carnage that these foul creatures had wrought. Suddenly, from the path ahead, Saruman walked through the flames. His staff was raised and he shouted words that the Elf vaguely remembered hearing in his childhood...

  
  


Angol edhellen mabale gwannad. *[Elvish magic take your leave.]*

A Elbereth Gilthoniel, le nallon si. *[Oh Elbereth Gilthoniel, to thee I cry now.]*

Annon edhellen, edro hi nin! *[Elvish gate open now for me!]*

Alae! Edro i amen! *[Behold! Open the gate!]*

  
  


Legolas gasped in horror as the spell of protection was lifted from the Mirkwood palace. Orcs began to flood through the main hall, within moments they had surrounded his chambers. The archer grabbed his weapons, preparing to fend them off but was startled when a dark aura approached from behind. Turning back to the balcony, he saw the figure of Saruman, no longer clothed in white but in black, deeper than the shadows of night. The Elf wanted to run, his inner light trying to shield itself from such a dark power, but to no avail. There was a feeling of falling which Legolas experienced then, and it was only as he spun back around did he notice a huge Orc had torn a gash upon the Elf's back. He could only stare in horror as his life slowly faded and he fell to his knees, all the while the foul creatures around him celebrated. Warm blood reached Legolas' fallen hand as he lay on his stomach upon the stone of his chamber. His own blood's scent filled the room and, with one final breath, his light faded.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


With a gasp, Legolas was startled from his sleep. He found himself disoriented and not quite sure what was happening. However, when he attempted to sit up, his mind reminded itself of the injury he had taken to the ribs. 

"Saruman..." he whispered, memory of the past day flooding back into his mind. 

The wizard would not perform that spell upon his home, there was no way the prince would ever let him have those words. And, without a second thought, Legolas hurried to his feet and began to run silently down the corridor he had been captured in before.

"I felt the sun from within the mountain." He whispered to himself, "It has to be this way, I am betting the lives of my people on this gamble."

So, the Elven Prince ran on in the darkness of the Grey Mountains, not knowing that he was ever being watched.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1 for this.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


AH! STUPID CAVE TROLLS!

I'm playing TTT for PS2 and I'm having difficulty on Helm's Deep. I suppose I'll just have to try again tomorrow after school.

*shudders*

Which reminds me, I'll try to update this every other day, but sadly there are no guarantees. Though, I don't have much homework, when I do have it, it tends to be very hard. But, I'll try my best just for you guys!

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Reviews:

  
  


MaDMageMerlin: Saruman does not die. I talked with my friend for an hour on this over the phone. In Return of The King, Chapter 6, Part II of the book in the chapter Many Partings, it says that the Ents let him crawl away from Orthanc. In other words, he's out there somewhere, though noone knows where. But, he can't cause much trouble without his staff, his magical abilities are limited now to only his voice. However, as I said earlier, some darker power has given him back his magic. That darker power has yet to be revealed but it will be eventually, though most likely not in this story. Also, I've seen it Istar and Istari and I could never really figure out which one it was. But I do think Istari is right. However, till I actually see it for myself, which I may have I don't know I wasn't looking for it, it will stay the same.

  
  


laure: The white fruit huh? Well, you're going to develop an even deeper hatred of Saruman before this thing is over. But, if you want an even more gruesome story with Saruman out to kill poor Legolas, check out Lisseyelen aka Lady V's story, Isengard's Captives. Wow, that thing will totally make you cringe!

  
  


Elvensong: Thanks! I use Dragon Flame which is a Sindarin and Neo-Sindarin translator and I also use a website. The link for it was up in a different chapter, someone else had wanted it as well, and everything they have is dialogue from the movies!

  
  


Goma-Ryu: Wow! You have some Quenya, I can hardly find any of that. I suppose I like using Sindarin better though, easier to pronounce. Also, do the same as I suggested above and go back a few chapters, I told someone in a review what the sites were that I used. I hope it helps!

  
  


: And to you, who did not give me a name, here's the next chapter!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. Warm Rays of the Sun

Chapter 14: Warm Rays of the Sun

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


*[ ]* - indicated the translation of the Elvish words into English.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


The running pace, which the prince had begun at the start of this second escape, had now turned into an agonizing trudge. Every muscle within Legolas' body screamed, his eyes blurred from time to time, and a throbbing pain had settled itself within his head. With the tremendous loss of blood, the Elf wondered how he kept going. His side had stopped gushing out blood, but pressing his hand against the wound was all that could help stifle some of it's pain.

I'm dying... had been his first thought. 

But now he could feel the warm rays of the sun as he neared the tunnel's exit. 

The prince had run into no more Orcs, nor Saruman, both he was grateful for of course. So, on and on he walked, leaning heavily against the side of the cavern wall, hoping against hope that he would live to see the sun once more.

Legolas drew in a breath but something caught in his throat and a blinding pain stabbed within his chest, causing him to cough. Bright red blood spilled from his lips and he grimaced as he tried to catch his breath. The Elf looked to his side, removing his hand, and closed his eyes in pain. The damage of the Orc's sword had caused some internal bleeding, possibly even a puncture of his lung. If the prince did not get to safety and soon, he would die from the injuries. 

The Elf sucked in another breath, this time managing not to choke, and he continued onward. It was not long however, before Legolas stumbled upon a rock, thrust out of the ground. He fell onto his stomach, all grace gone from his movements. His face was pale and his jerkin and pants covered in his own blood. 

"I cannot let the darkness take me..." he whispered, trying to convince his body to cooperate. "I may not wake up if I fall now..."

But Legolas could not help it and once more, darkness swallowed him. Thankfully, the position in which he had fallen, covered his body in, not only the Lothlorien cloak, but also the dark shadow of the tunnel. 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"Aragorn, we have waited all night!" Gimli grumbled, "If we wait much longer there may be nothing left of the Elf!"

The King of Gondor sighed slightly, "You are right, Gimli. However, we can not attack without some sort of distraction."

"Then I shall make one!" The Dwarf began to walk toward the end of the tree line.

Aragorn grabbed his collar, "We will wait, Master Dwarf. Legolas would not have himself saved if your life was forfeit in the process."

Just then, Legede ran back into the main camp, "Lord Aragorn, we have some disturbing news."

"Yes?" The king asked.

"We overheard a band of Yrch. They claim that..." the Elf captain was silent for a moment but composed himself quickly, "That the white wizard of Isengard has returned."

Aragorn's face paled, "It can not be. He was left in Orthanc, the Watch Wood was set! Even if he did escape, what power could he have? I was there, Legede. I watched Mithrandir destroy his staff!"

"I realize this." The Elf held his hands up in a gesture of defense, "But we can not dismiss this rumor so easily. What motive would the Yrch have to lie about his reappearance?" 

The man ran a hand over his face, "This complicates matters and now I fear for Legolas' life even more than before. If Saruman recognizes him from our trip to Orthanc..." He left it at that.

Legede bowed, "Lord Aragorn, the others believe we should attack at dawn. Since the night has almost fallen and, in the early morning light, we could have the advantage of surprise."

"Very well." Aragorn replied, looking out at the mountain stronghold not far away, "We shall prepare for battle in the morn."

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


A sudden intake of breath sent Legolas into a dangerous coughing fit. Blood covered his hands as he tried to muffle the sound, but it was little use. He staggered to a standing position, but could no longer feel the sun's warm rays. 

"Darkness has fallen... I must leave while I can." He whispered, pulling himself along the tunnel with every ounce of strength he possessed.

After a long while of walking, he came to a faint glow and, dragging his worn body a few more paces, he was free. The moon, full and beautiful, shone down at him. Stars glittered in the night sky and Legolas sighed in relief. 

"Elebreth... hannad le." *[Elebreth... thank you.]* the Elf whispered.

I am home free, he thought, I may make it after all. 

But his strength was slowly fading and the prince knew not how much time his life had left. To lose his immortal life, in such a place as this, he had never thought possible. So many times, the Elf had been ready to sacrifice his life for the good of Middle-Earth but now... now he feared he would die in the lonely plains or forests beyond his home. Noone would know of his death, noone would hear his last words, and noone would learn of the return of Saruman until it was too late.

With renewed hope and determination, the prince set out across the rocky plain. He was almost to the border of the forest and could see the faint light of dawn creeping over the tops of the trees, when the soft clink clink clink of a staff sounded from behind him.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Aragorn was awoken by, not really a dream, but a sense that something was wrong. He sat up from his bed roll and looked around. One Elf kept watch, sitting atop a tree branch and alert for anything which would enter the forest's edge. Gimli slept next to the King of Gondor and he was snoring slightly. Legede even slept as well, though his eyes were open and glazed over.

Standing, Aragorn walked to the forest's edge and the Elf whom had been on guard jumped down to him.

"Lord Aragorn, dawn comes soon. Do you wish me to rouse the others?"

The man was not focused upon the guard's words and turned to him, "What?" Then he caught his mistake, "I am sorry. I... I thought I heard something, or rather, felt something."

The Elf shook his head, "There has been nothing all night. Perhaps your ears are just playing tricks upon you. I have heard that men are impatient, maybe that is what plagues your thoughts?"

Aragorn smiled at the Elf's attempts to make light of the situation, "Nay, I think I will just look at the moon for a moment."

But then, something across the plain caught his eye. As the first rays of sun peeked over the trees, he caught the glint of metal. Aragorn's face twisted into a look of utter shock and he grabbed the Elf beside him.

"Man cenich?!" *[What do you see?!]* 

The Elf put a hand over his eyes and he too gained a look of shock, "I.... I don't believe it..."

"Neither do I." Aragorn replied, "Hurry and wake Legede and the others. We may not have to go to battle after all."

The Elf guard nodded and rushed back into the middle of the camp, quickly waking the others. Aragorn smiled, though he could see the pained look upon the stranger's face.

"Le caru thia dhanna... nin muin mellon. Edregola ir dantiel vian i cam ned hero cath." *[You do not seem to falter... my dear friend. Especially when falling into the hand of your enemies.]* The man whispered to himself, one hand upon his sword's hilt.

But in that next instant, all chaos broke lose as a mysterious figure appeared behind the King of Gondor's dear friend.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Legolas spun around at the sound of the staff, instantly raising his two daggers which he continued to hold. They clanged against the harsh metal of the staff, positioned precariously above the Elf's head.

His eyes opened wide in horror as the face of Saruman stared back at him.

"Your life is mine, Elf. I will not allow you to escape." The wizard said, power emanating from the staff in his hand.

Legolas' eyes narrowed, "U-moe na hero!" *[Nothing is yours!]* the Elf shot back, pushing up on his daggers.

But the Istari had expected such a reaction and sent counterattacked with a push of his own, nearly knocking the wounded Elf off balance.

"You have no power here, Greenleaf. You are mine, as are your people."

"LAW!" *[NO!]* 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"What is it Aragorn?" Legede asked, running up.

The King of Gondor quickly pointed into the clearing at the forms of Legolas and Saruman, battling one on one. The Elf captain's eyes went wide.

"So the rumor was true..." he snapped out of the shook and turned a worried expression to Aragorn, "We must help kunn Legolas!" *[... prince...]*

He man nodded as he noticed the entire band of Elves and Gimli behind him, "HERIO!" *[CHARGE!]*

Suddenly, from the edge of the forest, twenty-one Elves, a Dwarf, and the King of Gondor charged from the trees.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Legolas heard the Elven cry and he was almost overcome with hope. Pushing back upon Saruman's staff, the prince of Mirkwood found his footing was strong.

The once noble wizard took a step back, but it was all the room he needed. As soon as Legolas was ready to charge at him, daggers flying, the Istar had spat out a spell to counter the oncoming Elf.

Legolas was thrown backwards to the ground. He impacted with a rock, once more dislocating the broken shoulder. As a cry of pain rose from him, the Elf could hear his comrades charge into the fray. 

By now, many Orcs had joined in and the two sides were locked in a fierce battle for life or death. But Legolas knew he was still in the gravest of danger as Saruman stood over his fallen form.

"You have given me enough trouble, Elf. More than I cared to deal with. I will put an end to your immortal life with my own hands."

Legolas reached out his hand toward his fallen daggers, but the Istari's foot slammed down upon his wrist, grinding the arm into the rocky ground. The Elf struggled, attempting to pull himself free, but his eyes met those of the wizard's and his blood ran cold.

Saruman raised his staff, pointing it mere inches from Legolas' chest. As the Istari recited an ancient spell of evil, the sounds of battle were drowned out by the gut wrenching scream of his prisoner.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1 for this.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


WOW! I updated! Sorry, but school had me tied down. Oh! Guess what I get to see for the 5th time tomorrow night..... *laughs* as if you couldn't guess... THE TWO TOWERS! 

ROCK! 

Anyway, I have a question for all my readers...

Has anyone ever found a picture of the tattoo that the members of the fellowship (preferably Orlando) got after they made the movies? If you've found a picture of it, please tell me in your review because I've been looking for that for a long long time. 

Thanks! 

And I hope you guys continue reading... I left you all at yet another cliffhanger!

MWAHAHAHAHA!

Also, I want to say that I have done more research and found that, contrary to the belief of others, it is not Istar, as I've been writing it, but Istari. So, from here on in, it's to be changed. I hope that helps out a bit!

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Reviews:

  
  


Goma-Ryu: Well, here is the next chapter, though it is a bit late. Sorry...

  
  


Lani: Well, I don't know if I made it clear, but it was Saruman who was following him.

  
  


: Once again to person with the no name, thanks!

  
  


Sailor Gaia: I finally did beat the game, but got killed on level 10/20 in Orthanc. It is incredibly hard and I've heard that Legolas is the hardest to fight with. I laughed at someone who told me that and replied with, "That's who I beat it with!" But thanks for sticking with the story and I hope the ending doesn't bum any of you guys out.

  
  


star*smiles: I'm good today, you? I think that was funny, about the Jaws music and all, brings back memories of playing at footballs games (band). But yeah, ya know I love to leave you guys at cliffhangers. But sometimes, like this time, it takes me forever to get an update up. Sorry about that.

  
  


Legolassie Kyo(na) Leonhart: Thanks! But it isn't Quenyan, at least it's not supposed to be, but it's Sindarin. I like it better, it rolls off the tongue much easier. Quenyan sounds like Spanish to me, and I have a really hard problem pronouncing that... I had to go through 2 years of it at school and never did very well. Sindarin rolls like nothing else I've heard before. So I like to use it, plus, it's the language of Mirkwood!

  
  


rogue solus: Take your time beating up Saruman, no one will mind... unless they have a thing for the ex white wizard... *shudders* 

  
  


Brin: Yeah, very very evil cliffhangers.... GOTTA LOVE EM! But those cave trolls... demon spawns they are. It took me a couple times to beat that level because they kept breaking down the door, so don't feel too bad.

  
  


BakurasGrl66: I had some humor in the beginning, because everything was light and cheery. Even at the beginning of the battle, Gimli and Legolas bantered a bit back and forth. But, my Elven hero isn't in much of a humor mood, and neither is Gimli for that matter. But, there was an attempt at cheering Aragorn up in this chapter, so I hoped you liked it. My other story, which is a slight romance, though not much, has a lot more humor... or will when I get farther along in the story.

  
  


MaDMageMerlin: Alright alright, I'll get to it. I'm at the chapter, "Of Herbs And Stewed Rabbit" in The Two Towers, right now. So, I should be on Return of The King before long, hopefully this weekend. You know, I found a picture in my computer programming class today of Saruman impaled on a spike against a blue screen... makes me wonder about, not only what you've been saying, but about other things as well. I can't wait till ROTK next winter!!!

  
  


Cherise: THANKS! I kind suck at romance, but my other fiction has a little in it. It's different from the normal stories though, because it actually has a plot... which hasn't really been gotten to yet. But that story will be long and Legolas will act the same as he does here. I don't like it when people write him all head over heels either. He's not like that, or so I've gathered from reading and watching anyway. But yeah, he NEVER gets hurt, maybe a bruise or scratch here and there (a small spot on his head in the fight on Parth Galen, to just name one). But, here's a Legolas blooper for you... at the beginning of The Two Towers, when the camera pans back to show Aragorn and Legolas and Gimli running, Legolas slips on a rock! I'm going to look for that tomorrow... it's so not Elven like! Poor Orlando... But, as he said, "It's bloody hard to do."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	15. In A Heartbeat

Chapter 15: In A Heartbeat

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


*[ ]* - indicated the translation of the Elvish words into English.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Legolas gripped his chest as the Istari took his foot from the Elf's arm. The wizard smiled, not noticing the conflict which surrounded the two enemies. For a long while, the prince gazed at him in shock and horror, his lungs refusing to corporate. He attempted to drag in several deep breaths, but every airway was blocked tight.

Saruman's face was a mixture of impatience and morbid joy as he watched the prince struggle before him. 

Spots began to form in the outer corners of his vision and a burning pain had settled itself within his chest. Legolas tried to cry out, to call for help from someone nearby, but he was paralyzed with pain and fear before the Istari. The realization that he could do nothing but die in such a suffering manner, caused the Elf to almost give up hope... almost.

Out of the blue a cry rang out and Saruman was instantly knocked to the ground. The wizard's concentration on his spell broken, Legolas gasped and sucked in air greedily as his lungs opened once more. He had been nearly at the point of death, but who, he wondered, had spared him that awful fate.

As Legolas pushed himself up on his elbows, he found Saruman, upon the ground much the same way as the Elf had been before. Standing over him, was Aragorn, his sword raised to the wizard's throat.

"Aragorn..." the prince whispered, shock taking hold of him.

The King of Gondor did not look back at him but kept his eyes trained on the Istari, "Legolas, do you fare well?"

At first the Elf was a bit speechless, but he cleared his throat and began to stand, "I fare as well as can be expected, Aragorn."

Suddenly however, the sound of an arrow caused Legolas' ears to pick up it's frequency and he drove Aragorn to the ground beneath him. An Orc arrow sailed over their heads a mere few milliseconds later.

When they had stood once more however, Saruman was nowhere to be found.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Gimli ran up to the duo, his axe dripping with Orc blood, "We've slain all the foul creatures and..." then his eyes took in the battered form of his friend, "Legolas... what has happened?!"

The Elf smiled, "It is a long story, Gimli my friend. Perhaps I will have time to relate the tale to you on the way home."

There was a moment of silence as Gimli looked at the prince, "I think I can manage to wait until then." The Dwarf replied with a smile of his own.

It was obvious to Legolas that both Aragorn and Gimli had been worried sick over his capture, but with good reason. Saruman was back, returned by some dark power, though he knew not what.

Legolas turned a shocked look to Aragorn, "We must inform my father. Saruman wants to gain control over all of Mirkwood and use the Elves to rebuild his foul army."

"I suspected as much." Aragorn replied, "And I have told that to the King. I am afraid however, that he will not listen to the advice of Men."

"Why doesn't that surprise me..." The Elf replied.

Just then, Legede ran up to the trio and bowed low, "Kunn Legolas, Hannad i Valar le toloi dan band." *[Prince Legolas, Thank the Valar you came back safe.]*

The Elf smiled at the Captain, "Hannad le, Legede. Im deri gwennen le." *[Thank you, Legede. I remain indebted to you.]* 

After a few more words of welcome from the remaining Elves who had made up the twenty fighters, the group began the long journey back to Mirkwood.

Legolas however, could not help but wonder though... where Saruman had run too.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


That evening, the small company of seventeen fighters (3 had been killed in the battle), their Captain, Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli, camped within the dense foliage of Mirkwood.

As the fighters gathered around a small fire, Legede and Gimli spoke to one another. The Elven Captain was obviously continuing to teach the Dwarf as much of the Sindarin tongue as was possible. 

Aragorn, who could not bring himself to rest, looked about the camp in hopes of finding his friend sitting nearby. After a few moments of scanning the area, the King of Gondor spotted the Elf, sitting against a large tree at the corner of camp.

Legolas looked up as Aragorn approached, having felt the man's eyes on him the entire time. However, it was Aragorn who was the first to speak.

"How do you truly fare?" he asked in the common tongue.

Legolas looked to him, "I fare fine, as I said before."

"Legolas, you do not fare well at all. Look at your arm, it is terribly broken and your clothes are drenched in blood. Your own blood I'd wager. You must tell me everything."

After looking at the Man for quite some time, Legolas sighed, "I have suffered many injuries, Aragorn. But they will heal in time. You saved me from the most perilous of them all."

"And what was that?" he asked in confusion.

"You mean that you did not know when you tackled Saruman?"

The Man shook his head.

"He had cast a spell upon me and I was sure I was going to die. But, when I thought my lungs would burst and that I would never breathe the fresh air again, you rescued me. I am forever in your debt, Aragorn."

"You are not."

Now it was the Elf's turn to look confused, "What do you mean?"

"You have saved my life more times than I wish to recount. We are dear friends, Legolas and I would risk my life for either you or Gimli. I would die for my friends, I would gladly die for them."

"As would I." came a voice from before the two.

There stood Gimli, a smile upon his face, "I believe I understand Lord Elrond's message to me now. You two lads are my most treasured of friends. And I too would gladly die for either one of you."

Legolas smiled, "And I would do the same for you. But that does not change the fact that..."

"It does, end of story."

The look on Aragorn's face told the Elf that the matter was settled and closed. For long moments the three just sat, or stood, in silence until Legolas once again spoke up.

"Then what has happened to Saruman?"

As Aragorn was about to relate his answer however, his eyes opened wide in shock. Within seconds, the bright light which all Elves possessed dimmed to a faint spark within Legolas' eyes. His face appeared to grew incredibly thin and pale. His eyes rolled back slightly, and the Elven Prince collapsed into Aragorn's outstretched arms.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1 for this.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Reviews:

  
  


coolchick207: I would never kill my dear Legolas. You should all know better than that by now.

  
  


rogue solus: Legolas for life indeed! I hope you fare well against the hordes of Saruman lovers. RUN AWAY! RUN AWAY!

  
  


Goma-Ryu: I would never get enough time at school to read. But I hope the week long periods of not updating don't get you down. But the next story to be updated is my other one, so this one may take a time out for a bit soon.

  
  


Tithen Min: Thank you, and I will try to keep you guys entertained for as long as possible.

  
  


SharonToggle: See, he isn't dead. Though if he died I would cry too, trust me. I almost cry in the movies when he gets that 'what-is-death?' or the 'I'm confused, why can't they come back to us?' looks when Gandalf and Boromir die, or when Aragorn falls from the cliff. They make me tear up every time. Orlando is so very expressive with his facial features, I swear! 

  
  


Emily: Thanks once again for the pic! I have it on my math book, along with all my other printed photos of Orlando. My book theme this semester is the "Many Hairstyles and Hats of Orlando Bloom" but I may break down and devote one book to Legolas, one to Black Hawk Down, and one to combined pics from Midsummer Murders and Wilde. Who knows!

  
  


Lani : Legolas Will Live! For now anyway... MWAHAHA!

  
  
  
  


Peridot Pooka : Patience... what was it that was once said about patience... *thinks for a moment* Hmmmmm... *shakes her head* I can't remember but it had to do with Yoda I think. Anyway, I have bad patience as well, especially when fishing. But I've got this theory that, if I've got the LOTRs book, soundtrack, or a Magazine filled with Orlando stuff... I may be alright! Sorry about the cliffhanger, I know you hate it. But that's what makes ya love me, right?

  
  


MaDMageMerlin: Partly your advice, partly my friend Mark's advice. Course, he thinks all fanfiction is crap so he wasn't too much of a help. I also looked it up in a book I borrowed from my, 'Arch Enemy' from school, though he really isn't... except when he puts hand sanitizer in my hair... like today... grrr!

  
  


Jade: Thank you very much! I do have another story actually, it's called "Flashes of Light, Rulers of Fate" and I have a poem which I wrote tonight in honor of Orlando's 26th birthday. The latter is not very good mind you, I don't usually write poetry on the spur of the moment. But the former is okay, not as good as this story in my mind, but still good.

  
  


Domlando Blonaghan: I've gotta hand it to you on the name, absolutely brilliant! But every time I look at the spelling for this phrase, the stupid site keeps changing it. I'm waiting until it's been there for a good while then, I'll change it to whatever the true spelling is. It's bothering me something awful as well!

  
  


Moonfairy2000: Thanks so much! And I love the reviews I get for it too, hehehe!

  
  


Brin: Just stick with me oh... and umm.... *cringes* here was another cliffhanger for ya... EEK! Sorry about that... Force of habit I suppose.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Author's Note:

  
  


I look forward to writing the next chapter but first I must update my other fanfic. So, I'm hoping to get that done sometime soon, though I don't know when. The weekends are the best bet, or actually the Friday before the actual weekend. But, this weekend I'm busy once again playing D&D over at a friends with my *cough cough* female elven ranger who's basically Legolas' twin. Same eyes and hair, same type outfit, two master work daggers, a long bow with arrows, and even a white horse named Arod. *cough cough* But, I'll try to get it done. 

  
  


I also wanted to let you all know that.... 

  
  


TODAY IS...

  
  


ORLANDO BLOOM'S

  
  


26TH BIRTHDAY!

  
  


JANUARY 13TH !

  
  


So, in honor of that, I wrote a poem about him for him... though he will never read it since he's a technophobe and I'm far to shy to actually send it to him in a fan letter. But anyway, I hope you guys will look for my next update here, as well as in the other story, and that you'll check out my crappy attempt at a quick poem!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	16. The Fading Light of Hope

Chapter 16: The Fading Light of Hope

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


*[ ]* - indicated the translation of the Elvish words into English.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


The group of Elves packed up camp immediately and set out as quickly as their legs would carry them, back to the Palace. Worry had set in Aragorn's face and he feared for Legolas' very life now. Something was wrong, horribly wrong. Legolas' limp body lay on a makeshift stretcher, which the Elves had hastily put together, and it seemed to be deteriorating from the inside out.

The King of Gondor carried the end of the stretcher, his eyes rarely leaving the still form of his friend. Legolas was not completely unconscious, it was evident from the sighs of pain which escaped his lips from time to time. Not only was the struggled breathing of the Mirkwood Prince frightening Aragorn, but blood began to seep through his closed lips to trickle down the side of his face.

"He is dying!" Gimli observed, rushing along with everyone else, at Aragorn's side.

The Man looked to him, "Say not such a thing, dear Gimli. He has not given up and neither should we!"

But Aragorn feared they would arrive at the palace too late and he urged the Elves before him to make haste.

Legede ran beside him, attempting to support the edge of the stretcher, "We near the borders of home, Aragorn." he glanced at Legolas' form, "But I do not think we have the skills needed to heal such an affliction."

Aragorn knitted his brow, "We must try our hardest, Legede. I fear that whatever has physically assaulted Legolas may also do the same mentally. If he is not saved soon, his mind may fall into never ending torment."

The Elf's eyes blinked with understanding, "When we return, I shall send my fastest riders to fetch Lord Elrond from Imladrius."

"Very good." He answered before his concentration was broken by the strangled gasp of the Elven Prince.

Both looked to the stretcher, fearing that it would be their friend's last breath. The afflicted archer's eyes snapped open, as if some horrid nightmare had plagued him in his mind. For a moment, his eyes rested on Aragorn and he parted his lips as if to speak. No sound issued from his throat save a horse whisper which could not be heard by mortal men's ears. Legede however had heard the message quite clearly and he turned worried eyes to Aragorn.

"Speak, Legede. What did Legolas say?!"

The Elf captain struggled to find the right words but he simply replied in Sindarin, knowing that the meaning would be lost in translation.

"E tiri an i peth o i bad. Dago nin si, nu e garen hirin i peth, Aragorn... Na i Valar, dago nin..."

*[He looks for the words of the passway. Kill me now, before he has found the words, Aragorn... by the Valar, kill me...]*

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
  


Aragorn's face paled slightly but he shook his head, "Nay, Legolas... I pulu... I pulu dago le." *[No, Legolas... I cannot... I cannot kill you.]*

At that moment, Legede saw something in the prince's eyes which frightened him and he ordered the Elves to halt. They set the stretcher upon the ground and Aragorn took his friend's head in his lap.

Legolas looked up to him and spoke in the common tongue, "Saruman will gain the opening words and the world will come to ruin. He will conquer Mirkwood first, Aragorn... then spread his darkness across all lands. Everything will be consumed by his evil greed and no good thing will exist in this world..." he gasped as air was taken from his lungs and blood poured from the side of his mouth. After a few tense moments, air returned to his body as the spasm passed. Reaching up, Legolas' hand grasped Aragorn's shoulder.

"His power is strong... Im pulu maeth ha an-uir..." *[I cannot fight it forever...]*

Aragorn fought back his emotion, "You must fight it as long as you can, Legolas. For I will not bring myself to kill you, to take your immortal life. You are a friend and confidant to me, Legolas and I will not let you leave this world so soon before your true time. Remember the sea, mellon nin. I calls to you, you cannot leave this land until you have sailed across the wide sea into Valinor. You cannot abandon us, not now, not yet, Legolas. Hold on! By the Valar hold on!" *[mellon nin - my friend]*

The prince's eyes became unfocused for a moment, and in that fleeting moment the King of Gondor thought he had lost his friend forever. But Legolas' eyes returned to his own and, though his breathing was shallow and ragged, the corner of his mouth turned up in a smile.

"Then make haste, Aragorn... before Saruman takes my mind in his hand once more."

The man nodded and once again the group moved on, coming soon to the gates of the Elvenking's Halls in Mirkwood.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Thranduil was at the gate to meet them, but one look at his broken and bleeding son sent his heart into despair. Though he wore his long woven emotional mask upon his face, inside he was being torn in two. Quickly he ordered that the best healers in Mirkwood be summoned into the palace as Legede, Aragorn, and Gimli laid the prince in his bed.

"What happened?!" Thranduil asked harshly when the task was completed.

The King of Gondor shook his head, "I know not, Lord Thranduil. We found him battling a great evil and, though we won the battle, we thought he was fine. His injuries had already begun to heal themselves and Legolas was nearly as merry and joyous as ever. Then, darkness fell upon him as we spoke and, I fear some foul devilry is at work within his body."

The Elven King paced back and forth, anxious for the healers to come to call but his eyes rarely left his son's bed. Legede had departed at once to send riders for Elrond, but he feared that the Lord of Imladrius would arrive to late.

"All is lost..." Gimli said to himself as he stood near the bed's head, "Aragorn, is there nothing we can do?"

The man shook his head, "The healers are our only hope, Gimli. But Legolas' strength is fading and he may soon be taken into darkness once more. If he loses the battle with Saruman, all will be over."

"Saruman?!" Thranduil exclaimed, turning sharply upon Aragorn, "What has the traitorous white wizard have to do with my son?!"

"My theory about the lost patrols of your army is true, Lord Thranduil. With the help of a band of Orcs in the far north, Saruman the white has returned to power. Some evil gave him his power and, though we believed him to be dead, he has cheated even that fate. What darkness has befallen the mountains to the north I know not, but Saruman has turned your lost patrols into an army of his own and, with that, he attacked the palace. His entire plan, it seems, was to capture a member of the royal family and, from as much as Legolas has told me, this realm is in graver danger than ever. Before he slipped into this state of half wake and half sleep, Legolas told me that 'He looks for the words of the passway.' I know not what that means, but if Saruman gets these words, he could gain control of this entire realm, or so Legolas thought." Aragorn's eyes met Thranduil's and, for the moment, the two had a common understanding.

"Then Saruman has invaded my son's mind in order to gain the words which will break the Elven seal upon this kingdom... If he cannot be pulled from this darkness, I fear the last course of action may be to..."

"Do not speak of such things." Aragorn replied, his eyes now upon Legolas once more, "He ordered me to kill him and I could not. We must not give up our hope, not yet."

"Aragorn's right." Gimli replied, "The strength and will of Legolas surpass even those of the heartiest Dwarves or the strongest Men or the bravest Hobbits. He is an Elf among Elves, one to be sung of in days gone by. As true as anyone ever was, and a possessor of the purest and most caring of hearts and souls."

"Well met, Master Dwarf." Thranduil said, his eyes going to the still form of his son, "But words alone cannot save him..."

Just then, a group of seven healers entered the room and, after ushering out both Aragorn and Gimli, they set to work. Outside the doors of Legolas' room, the two remaining companions stood, each lost in their own thought. While Gimli's mind was on all the good jests he and the Elf had shared along their travels, Aragorn's mind was far more troubled.

He blamed himself for these events and, between prayers to the Valar for Legolas' safety, he wondered what had gone so horribly wrong...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1 for this.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Reviews:

  
  


rogue solus: Hahahaha! Good job on that slaughter... but I wonder, did you do away with ALL the Saruman lovers out there?

  
  


Elentari Manwe: He's collapsed due to... something. Most probably can guess it by now, but if you can't I'll talk more about what caused the affliction in the next chapter!

  
  


Goma-Ryu: Thanks! I hope this chapter had enough pain and suffering for you angst fans out there.

  
  


Silent Angel: I use a downloaded program called Dragon Flame for all my Sindarin. It comes in pretty handy at times, though I have had a little help with some of the word endings from a book I borrowed from a friend. Though I had to give it back, I wrote down some interesting things for the Sindarin Language. It's helped out a lot too! But don't worry, do I look like someone who would kill poor Legolas? Also, thanks for adding me to your favorites! I feel so loved, hehehehe!

  
  


Legolassie Kyo(na) Leonhart: AH! *holds her hands up* alright I'm writing I'm writing. Even though I am dreadfully sick today, and yesterday. All I've been doing is watching The Matrix and reading The Two Towers (which I have finished and am now on The Return of The King). But, I supposed (today that is) that I had gotten enough rest, though I'm still dreadfully exhausted, and that I should give you guys the next chapter of this story!

  
  


Sailor Gaia: There's a code to shrink the Uruk-hai?! I knew I should have gotten the player's handbook for this game. But, I haven't tried playing it with anyone save for my hero Legolas! Though, I did manage to get halfway through Orthanc before I was felled. Anyway, yeah, my name should tell everyone that I won't kill him. I don't think I've ever killed the main character of one of my stories before, though I've been tempted to many a time. I also haven't watched all the interviews yet, but I have basically memorized Orlando's! *glares at an Orc* 'Back to the pits that spawned you...' Hehehehehe. Anyway, I hope you're enjoying the story and thanks for the incredibly long review, it made for some good reading! Hehehe...

  
  


Lani Lathron: Actually, I was just messing with your mind. I debated if I should have had Aragorn kill him during this chapter but, something in me says that Aragorn could never bring himself to slay his close friend. 

  
  


Moonfairy2000: Quite a bit more I'm afraid. But don't worry, revenge is to be had in the end!

  
  


BakurasGrl66: *watches you fall through the hole in the ground* Have fun! And don't worry, I'll make sure Legolas doesn't pass into the next realm too soon, if at all! Also, I think Orlando wouldn't mind if accidently missed his birthday, as long as you say happy birthday to him! I wonder to myself, or I did on that day, what he did for his birthday. I'm guessing he was busy shooting in L.A. for Pirates of the Carribbean, but I wonder what he did afterwards... clubbing maybe? Who knows!

  
  


Brin: I hope this cliffhanger wasn't too drastic for you. I tried to lessen the tension just for your sake! But, you still know little about if he'll be alright or not. Let us just hope that Elrond has a very very fast horse.

  
  


EvilPenguinandSharonToggle: Yes, he is a marvelous actor. *watches his scene in Wilde* Especially when he's playing somewhat normal people. *watched him in Black Hawk Down* Of course I do love him as my Elven hero Legolas *watches both The Felloship of the Ring and The Two Towers* Who can't love him as an actor. He's freakin awesome!

  
  
  
  


MaDMageMerlin: Yep, guess you're gonna have to wait. And I didn't say too much about what's truly going on in his mind. Just wait till the next chapter, it'll be a head trip... literally. 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Author's Note: Well all, I hope you're enjoying this story so far. It has been a pleasure to write it for you. Hopefully, once this story's over (which may still be a while) the sequel will be just as good. To ensure this, I ask you guys to e-mail me with some ideas for what can happen next time! 

In the next installment, it's back off to Gondor but there will be big trouble there for Aragorn and Arwen. When Legolas and Gimli get into a fix, who can help them out? Trouble will ensue and old friendships will be rekindled in the land of Gondor. Plus, find out what Legolas truly thinks about ruling Ithilin and the pressures of being a High Elf. 

But of course, this isn't for a while, so you guys can just sit back and relax and read on. Of course, there may be some plot turns and twists from what I've originally planned out, but I hope you do enjoy it!

Laters!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	17. Dreams of Darkness and Despair

Chapter 17: Dreams of Darkness and Despair

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


*[ ]* - indicated the translation of the Elvish words into English.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


With the light of morning, Aragorn greeted the Mirkwood Healers as they left the prince's room.

"How is Legolas?" he asked, a worried Gimli at his side.

The Healers bowed their heads, allowing their leader to speak, "He fares no better, King Elessar. His condition changes not, but he is wracked with fitful dreams and a fever that we can not break. What evil plagues him, our knowledge cannot tell."

"Then there is no hope?" Gimli asked.

"We have done all that we know to do, Master Dwarf. Time will tell, and maybe the coming of Lord Elrond can change his future."

With that, the group of Healers departed and Gimli bowed his own head. Aragorn, his heart heavy with despair, looked at the open door to Legolas' room and took a step forward. 

The Dwarf's hand stayed him, "I fear it will not be pleasant, Aragorn. However," he released the King's arm, "You cannot lose all hope, even in this dark hour."

The man turned, "You speak of Master Elrond's words?"

Gimli nodded.

"If you do not give up the light of hope, neither shall I dear Gimli." And with that, the duo entered the prince's chambers.

A lit candle glowed by the bedside and, in a chair, sat the Lord of Mirkwood. Thranduil's head was bowed, as if in deep thought or prayer, but he stirred at the sound of their entrance.

"Come to bear more ill news, Dunadan?" the King said, not bothering to look in their direction.

Aragorn took in a deep breath and walked toward the bed, "I bring no news that you do not know already, Lord Thranduil. We merely wish to be with our dear companion in his most darkest hour."

The Elven Lord stood, "Then do so. As much as I hate to, there are matters of this realm that I must attend to and cannot put off for another day." He walked toward the door, passing Gimli as he did so, "Alert me if his condition changes."

Gimli nodded, hiding the scowl that was upon his face. And, when the Elven Lord had left the room, the Dwarf walked to the foot of the bed. Aragorn took up the chair Thranduil had left vacant.

The King of Gondor looked to his dearest friend and his heart wept, "Mellon nin..." his voice failed as it trailed away. *[My friend...]* He lifted the prince's cold and limp hand into his own, "Im pulu edaved anim..." *[I cannot forgive myself...]*

By now, Gimli had seated himself on a bench next to the far wall and he silently watched. Of course the Elf was one of his dearest friends as well, but something told him that Aragorn was suffering far worse than he himself did. Gimli knew that the King of Gondor blamed his own actions to be Legolas' downfall, though it were not true. But the race of Men was stubborn, especially a man raised by the Elves.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


All through the day and long into the night, Aragorn kept his vigil of watching over the prince. Though Gimli came and went, reporting nearly ever hour or so to King Thranduil, on his son's condition.

It had not changed.

In the early hours of the morning however, the prince stirred. Though it was not as if he were to waken, but something had crept deep into his innermost thoughts, tormenting his body and mind.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"Where am I?!" Legolas cried, his voice sounding hollow in the dark space which he now found himself. "Aragorn! Gimli! Legede! Ada!" *[Ada - Father]* 

No voice came to answer his call.

The Elf bent his head, "Then I am truly alone... but alone where, I know not. If I had but a light, maybe all would become clear."

And, to his very wish, a light began to grow far off in the distance. Seeing it's warm and soft glow, Legolas used every ounce of strength and willpower he possessed to run towards that light. Suddenly however, something sticky reached out of the blackness and wrapped itself around his slender ankle. The Elf fell to the ground and, twisting his body, spied the very thing which threatened him.

It was a sickly shadow with many tentacle-like limbs, each reaching into the darkness, groping to find a firm hold, so as not to let the Elf escape. Legolas knew that it's malic was directed toward him, but he knew not why.

"What are you?!" The prince yelled into the dark, half hoping that it responded not.

The shadow drew itself up taller than before and it spoke, using the dark tongue of Mordor, "I am your captor, your future, and your death..."

Legolas closed his eyes, the very speech of the hideous thing driving its way into his mind like a knife. 

He cringed visibly but did not let his voice falter, "You are not fate, for it cannot be decided by a mere puppet of my enemy!"

The shadow laughed, a deep sound that echoed all around the Elf, "I am your fate, young Eldar! For none have ever escaped my grasp in this cold dark place. That light ahead cannot save you and you shall never again feel its warmth upon your skin." The shadow drew closer, "Such pale skin... it is not becoming of one who should live out his days in darkness. We shall have to change that."

And, before Legolas could cry out, the shadow engulfed him completely, swallowing the Elf into it's sinkhole of darkness.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Aragorn was on his feet in an instant. He reached out, grasping Legolas by the shoulders as the prince began to thrash in his sheets. A gasp worked its way from his throat and the King of Men realized that it was not just Saruman's hold over his body that caused his pain, but another evil as well. 

"Legolas." Aragorn whispered to him, his voice calm and soothing, "It is a dream, Legolas. You cannot be beaten by a nightmare, not a noble prince such as yourself. You are the Elven Lord of Ithilien, hero of the War of the Ring, and my dearest friend. Wake up, Legolas!"

He released the Elf's shoulder for a moment and dipped a small cloth into a bowl of water. It had sat by the bed and contained the contents of crushed athelas and boiled water, though it had gone rather cold by this time.

Aragorn wiped the prince's sweating brow with the cloth, "Legolas..." he could think of no more words to speak and instead, began to sing a song of hope.

It was a song which had been written after the Battle of the Pelennor Fields, by a young minstrel who had witnessed the terror of that last stand. On the companions' ride back to Rivendell, Aragorn had spent some of the time translating the song into the tongue of the Elves, and Legolas had always delighted in hearing the King of Gondor sing it's uplifting words.

  
  


I Elensar hen an i auth haim*[The Minstrel boy to the war has gone]*

Ned i dor ned le innas hir hon*[In the ranks of death you will find him]*

In ada lang ho garo hur bo*[His father's sword, he hath girded on]*

An in breg gannel gling adel hon. *[And his wild harp slung behind him.]*

  
  


As the King of Gondor sung these words, tears welled in his eyes for he believed them to be the only thing keeping his friend from losing all control. Legolas' body shivered, his fierce struggle ceased for the moment.

  
  


'Dor ned laer!' pedo i maethor elensar*['Land of Song!' said the warrior bard]*

'Ind pan i ardhon gwerio le*['Though all the world betrays thee]*

Min lang, na nibin, lin tir tan tirith*[One sword, at least, thy rights shall guard]*

Min sadron gannel tan eglerio le!'*[One faithful harp shall praise thee!']*

  
  


I Elensar delu, dan i dirgud angwedh*[The Minstrel fell but the foeman's chains]*

Pulu tegi sen aglareb faer nu*[Could no bring this proud soul under]*

I gannel ho fanu pedo ad*[The harp he loved never spoke again]*

An ho risto ten hithlain hado.*[For he tore its chords asunder.]*

  
  


Gimli ran into the room, but his speech was halted when Aragorn raised a hand to ward him off. The man continued to sing and, as he did so, Legolas' chest began to fall and rise normally.

  
  


A pedo, 'U angwedh tan gwaur le*[And said, 'No chains shall sully thee]*

Le faer ned meleth a gorn!*[Thou soul of love and bravery]*

Lin laer dortha an i sooon a lain*[Thy songs were made for the pure and free]*

A tan fanu ru ned mul!'*[And shall never sound in slavery!']*

  
  


As the Dwarf walked closer, as quietly as his feet would allow, he saw a spark of hope come to Aragorn's eyes. He was starring intently at the face of their friend and, in that dark morning hour, when all other hope seemed to fade, Legolas awoke.

"Estel...?" he whispered, turning his head slightly to allow for a better look.

Aragorn could not hold the tears back any longer and joy overwhelmed him, "By the Valar... Legolas, you're awake."

Gimli could hardly believe it and, though he wanted more than anything to rush to his friend's side, he remembered the grieving figure of Legolas' father and rushed to find Thranduil.

"I heard you singing, Estel... It was the song of the Gondor minstrel. Even in my darkest hour, your hope shone through..." his eyes unfocused for a moment however, and the King of Gondor feared that Legolas would once more slip into unconscious dreams.

"It was, Legolas, it was. But you must stay with me." he gripped the prince's hand in his own, "You must try to stay awake a little while longer."

The Elf smiled slightly, "It seems that I have been asleep for some while. What happened?"

Aragorn's face nearly paled at the sound, "What was the last thing you remember?"

"I..." a puzzled look came to the prince's eyes, "I was talking with you and with Gimli. We were in the forest, north of here I think, and Legede was with us."

"You were badly hurt, mellon nin." *[my friend]* Aragorn answered, "The Healers worked on you all through last night and, in the morn, they feared you were beyond aid. But your father did not lose hope and, thou he is not here now, Gimli has rushed to find him. Never have I prayed to the Valar so hard, not in all my long years."

Legolas closed his eyes for a moment but reopened them before the man became worried, "I feared I was lost..." he whispered, memories of his capture by Saruman flooding into his mind, "If not for you, Estel... I would have died upon the battlefield and, more important still, I would have been lost to the darkness of my own mind. Im gwennen le, Aragorn." *[I am in your debt, Aragorn.]*

"Nay." The man shook his head, "Nay, you are not. I did only what you would have done for me."

"I think I've heard this conversation before." Replied Gimli, who now stood in the doorway. 

From behind him, in rushed Thranduil, a smile of great joy upon his features.

"Legolas, Im meren le mae." *[Legolas, I am joyous thee is well.]*

"Ada, le gar Aragorn an hennaid an nin nestad." He replied, smiling. *[Father, you have Aragorn to thank for my healing.]*

The King of the Woodland Realm turned his head to his guest, "Im gwennen le, Aran Elessar." *[I am in your debt, King Elessar.]*

But Aragorn held up his hands, "As I told Legolas, no one is in my debt. He is my dear friend and I would go to my own death for his sake."

"You are much more humble than need be." Thranduil said, a smile upon his face, "But I do not wish you to go to death, for my son has finally returned home."

As Aragorn and the King spoke, both overwhelmed to have the prince return to his normal self, something happened. Neither of them, not even Gimli noticed the shadow come over Legolas' face. It flickered then disappeared, as if it were just a trick of the light, but the pressing question was.

If it were not a mere play of the sun's first rays, then what was it?

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1 for this. 

  
  


Also, the song is not mine, all I did was try my best to translate it into Sindarin. 

The song's title is "Minstrel Boy" and it is from the soundtrack to the movie, "Black Hawk Down." 

For those obsessive Orlando Bloom fans out there, they'll be all like... "Hey! She used a song from another movie he was in! Rock!" 

But for those of you who could care less, I hope you just enjoyed its meaning. 

I recommend you purchasing the CD, or even downloading this song. It is terribly moving and, on a more freaky note, you can actually sing the Elven in time with the English of the song!

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Reviews:

  
  


Cherise: Thanks! I try to make it as interesting as possible, so you guys don't get board and so you hopefully don't know what will happen.

  
  


Mouse: Legolas, to me, seems like the very embodiment of a legendary hero. Though, he's quieter and most people think of Aragorn being more heroic than the others. But, ya know, with being a fan of Legolas and all, one tends to relate things to him first before any of the other characters.

  
  


Moonfairy2000: Thanks so much!

  
  


TigerLily713: Tolkien's Apprentice huh? That would be nice.... But I'm afraid I can't write that good yet. However, since I most likely will major (or possibly minor) in some sort of writing, I think I'll write my fantasy books with the same sort of flowing style. You rarely see that anymore.

  
  


Alilacia: Thanks for the codes, I'll be sure to use them the next time I play. But yeah, Aragorn never gives up hope so he won't give up on Legolas.

  
  


m2: No worries, have I not proved myself in the fact that I most likely... okay, that I won't kill Legolas? Hehehe, but thanks.

  
  


nessie: A technophobe is someone who hates electronic things. Like, they can't use a computer or they don't have a cell phone or anything like that. Technophobes tend to be very outdoors types who are more adventurous than some, though that might now be entirely true. I hope that answers your question. 

  
  


Brin: Don't cry, you'll make me cry! 

  
  


SharonToggle: Ah! More crying.... *sniff sniff*

  
  


rogue solus: "A scout! Yah!" - Legolas, The Two Towers. Sorry, had to do it, it reminded me too much of that scene... *is going to see it for the 6th time today* I hope you fare well against the Saruman lovers, just whip out a bow and some arrows, you'll do fine.

  
  


laure: *watches as she completely destroys the ex-white Istari* Well, now that that's been taken care of.... Last night, my friends and I were talking about "Isengard's Captives" and I just kinda busted out all the sudden with, "STUPID SARUMAN!" They thought I had lost my mind. Hehehehe.

  
  


Peridot Pooka: ROCK! That poster's awsome! It's my muse.... Yeah, sometimes when I write and I'm in a bad mood or something like that, my stuff tends to be a bit on the sad side. Though, I thought it appropriate for what was taking place. But if you think that was sad, just wait till you see what will happen later... MWAHAHAHA!

  
  


BakursGrl66: *laughs* My mom actually read that review, she got a kick out of it. I was laughing and she walked by and asked what was so funny so I got her to read it too. And don't worry about being a bit too hyper, you should have seen my friends and I at Starbucks after our Band Concert. They were about to kick us all out because we were laughing so loud, but it was very funny. I made one of my friend's spit out her drink twice. It had to do with something Nebride wrote in one of her Legolas fanfictions (she's got the absolute BEST fanfictions out there, I swear. Everyone I've told to read them thinks so too!) and, well, the comment that started it all was... "Elves don't need viagra." I said that and everyone burst into laughter. Course, other interesting things happened that caused us to laugh, like an attempt to rugby tackle a friend and then, my friend who was going to run at him, slipped and landed with a splat. So, as you can see, hyperness isn't such a bad thing... but mocha's at 10:00 at night while being hyper... now that might be a bit bad.... hehehehe.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Author's Note: I was wondering... did you like the way this chapter is written more than others? If so, then I can finally say I always write better when I'm sick. But if not, then I'll remind myself to leave the creative ideas for a more sane and well mind, in other words, save writing for later. But anyway, I was just wondering what you guys think. Course, it's not like you won't send me a review, my e-mail box is always full of you guys' wonderful words!

Laters!


	18. Where Is My True Friend?

Chapter 18: Where Is My True Friend?

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


*[ ]* - indicated the translation of the Elvish words into English.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Aragorn and Gimli left the room to allow Thranduil some time with his son. The duo found their way to the man's chamber and there they sat down to talk. 

The Dwarf was relieved to have the Elf back, but something still bothered the King of Gondor. As he stood, gazing out at the trees of Mirkwood, Aragorn wondered what his father, Elrond, would say upon his arrival. It was too late to send out a party to bring back the messenger and, if they rode hard and through the night, Legede and his company would reach Imladris within the next day or two. Then, supposing Elrond set out right away, the healer would arrive within three days time of Legolas' awakening.

"Aragorn, you do not look as pleased as I to see Legolas well once more." Gimli said, watching the man carefully.

He turned, "I was just counting how many days it would take Elrond to reach the palace. But, another thought plagues the back of my mind." Aragorn walked over to the table where Gimli sat and took a seat himself, "What do you suppose has happened to Saruman? He disappeared after I rescued Legolas and I fear he is massing a force to attack once more."

"He should learn by now that the Elves will not give up. Besides, take comfort in the good tidings of the day. If it were not for you, Aragorn, Legolas might have stayed in his dreams forever."

The man shook his head, "Nay, that is not true. I only did what I thought was best."

"Best?!" Gimli stood, looking Aragorn in the eyes, "The only thing which brought him back were the kingsfoil and your singing. That plant, in your hands, is the greatest healing tool of all time."

Aragorn sighed, "In my hands..." but he trailed off for a moment, his thoughts straying to a far off place and time, before he became Gondor's King. He looked to Gimli, "I've got to speak with Legolas. He knows something, there is but one piece of this puzzle I cannot read."

"And what, may I ask, is that piece?"

"Simple." The man replied, "Has Legolas won the battle with Saruman, or is the wizard just toying with us all?"

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


The day passed slowly, for neither Aragorn nor Gimli were allowed to see Legolas until the next morning. When it came around, everything in the palace had gone back to normal. There was no Elf in the entire realm who did not celebrate the defeat of the Orc army and the return of their most heroic prince. Tales spread, courtesy of the warriors, of how Legolas threw away all sense of self preservation in order to supply arrows to spent quivers during the battle. He was heralded as, not only a hero of the War of the Ring, but was now hailed as the savior of Mirkwood. 

The prince himself however, felt nothing like a hero. He knew there was something strange at work within him, and feared that his battle against Saruman was far from over. There were pieces missing from his mind, small snatches of memories that came and went as they pleased. It sometimes felt as if the layers of his mind were being slowly shuffled through against his will. 

As the day wore on, Legolas remained off his feet, still attempting to recover his strength, or so everyone thought. The true reason for his actions was so he could mentally try and ward off the seemingly endless blasts of power that flew through his head. Shock after shock hit him, each being stronger than the one before, but the prince knew noone, no healer and no being, could help him, save himself. It was his fight, no one else's. He would triumph or fall, and he hoped to accomplish the former.

Aragorn began to worry about his friend, fearing that the Elf's mind had been somehow damaged. He rarely spoke upon the two times he had visited Legolas' chambers and his eyes always held a far away look to them, sometimes even appearing to be glazed over. On this day however, as the King of Gondor entered the room once more, the puzzle suddenly became horribly vivid to all who pondered it.

Saruman was a foe that, though the minds of Elves are strong, is not easily overthrown nor overpowered.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Aragorn stood in the doorway, watching Legolas for a moment and noticing, to his surprise, that the prince seemed to be sleeping. As the man turned to leave, the still form of Legolas stirred.

"Le iest an pedo ah nin, Estel?" His soft voice asked as the Elf sat up in bed. *[You wish to speak with me, Estel?]*

The man stopped and turned once more, "I came only to see how you fared. Nothing more."

Legolas shook his head and smiled, "I feel fine Aragorn, but why not come and talk with me for a while. I grow rather bored sitting around while my wounds heal and company would be greatly appreciated."

"Then I shall stay." Aragorn replied with a smile, walking over to the bedside and having a seat in a nearby chair.

Legolas looked at him for a moment, "Does something trouble you?" he asked, seeing an odd look in his friend's eyes.

He nodded, "Something does. I have been meaning to ask you, yet I have had problems thinking of the right words."

"Then say it as you will, no need to find soft words on my account." the Elf answered.

Aragorn stood from the chair and took a few steps from the bed, "A thought has run through my mind ever since you fell ill. I wonder..." he turned to Legolas, "You told me, during your fever, that Saruman was searching for the passway words and now your father has graciously told me what that means. But I have wondered as to the nature of your illness and come to the conclusion that it must have been the result of some torture which Saruman inflicted upon you." he looked the Elf in the eyes, but he just starred back, holding his gaze. "Is there truth in this theory?"

Legolas sat for a moment, then turned longing eyes to the balcony, watching the sky. "It is true, Estel. Long have I battled with the former white wizard and, when you woke me..."

"Then the battle is not over?" Aragorn asked, fearing his friend's reply.

"Nay." the Elf sighed, "It is over and I have won out."

As Aragorn closed his eyes in relief, a strange light passed before the Elf's face, but it was gone before the human ever noticed. 

"The praise the Valar, Legolas. I feared you had lost all hope of defeating the wizard. But why then, do your eyes search for something, even in my own words?"

Legolas shook his head, "I know not what you mean. Perhaps my eyes just search for a glimpse of joy in this dreary room."

Turning, Aragorn looked out the balcony as well, his back to the Elf. 

"Perhaps then, if you fare as well as you say, you should get some fresh air. I have learned from my brothers that keeping an Elf locked up in a room for too long can cause them to have a bit of a temper."

"Really?" Legolas asked, slipping out of bed without a sound.

Aragorn nodded, "Yes, it is not very pleasant."

"And tell me, which of your brothers had the unfortunate luck to experience this?" by now, the Elf had walked round his own bed and to the far wall.

"It fell upon poor Elladan. Though I thought he would kill Elrohir before he was well. They do try to drive one another mad sometimes." The man sighed, "But, all was well in the end and the twins made up, as brothers always do."

Something suddenly sent a flicker of warning through Aragorn's mind and the human visually tensed. Not a sound came from the room, Legolas had not replied to the last comment. Though, that could be because the prince had fallen asleep, but the King of Gondor did not think so. Instinctively, his hand reached to the small dagger he held as his side and a sudden rush of air behind him made the human turn.

His dagger raised, Aragorn blocked an oncoming blow but, when he saw his attacker, his face paled. Legolas too was in shock, his face twisted into an all too familiar look of confusion. The human had seen this look before, it was a mixture of uncertainty and sadness, usually found when someone had died or were thought to be dead.

"Legolas..." Aragorn began, his and the Elf's own dagger locked above his head.

The prince smiled at him, the same flicker of light passing before his eyes as before, "Your suspicions were correct, Aragorn." he answered, "But unfortunately, you will not live long enough to relate them to Thranduil."

Thranduil? Aragorn's mind raced as he took notice of his Legolas did not acknowledge the Mirkwood King as father. The man's eyes hardened as he starred at his trusted friend, "You are not Legolas... Take your evil spell from his mind, Saruman!"

Legolas did not answer but only threw his weight onto the dagger, pushing Aragorn backward. The man sidestepped, but the move did not delay the quick Elven reflexes which Legolas possessed. Turning on the ball of his foot, the prince swung his dagger, ripping a hole in Aragorn's clothing as the man jumped back. 

"Legolas! Stop this madness!" He called to him, hoping that some shred of the Elf was still left within.

The prince only smiled once more, "Legolas is dead and rests forever in eternal darkness. You, King of Gondor, will join him shortly." 

Another blow from the dagger sent Aragorn backward once more. The Elf was faster, much quicker than he ever anticipated. Agility and grace flowed from his movements as time and time again the two daggers clashed, the sound of metal ringing in the air. Legolas thrust upwards and it was all the man could do to block, the tip of his blade barely knocking his friend's dagger aside. A flick of the Elf's wrist sent his weapon flying towards Aragorn's neck, but the human blocked, once again just in time, and the two daggers locked in combat. 

Each warrior stared into the other's eyes, the King of Gondor busy searching for any sign of his former friend.

He found no such sign.

Pushing down on him again, Legolas' superior strength won out and, as Aragorn spun away as best he could, the dagger bit deep into his shoulder. Blood soaked into his clothing, dripping upon the stone ground as he held his dagger up in defense

Once again the prince sprang in for the kill, his weapon having already tasted the blood of the Gondor King. It was hungry for more. Aragorn blocked a swing towards his head, another at his side, and still the battle continued on. Then, the Elf left himself open for no more than a second and Aragorn's dagger managed to hit Legolas' weapon in such a way, that it flew from his hand and landed with a clang on the other side of the room.

Legolas looked at him, the same appearance of confusion dawning on his face. But Saruman's hold over the Elf was strong and he sprang toward Aragorn nevertheless. The King of Gondor swung his dagger, aiming it directly at Legolas' chest. But the Elf was too cleaver for such a move and, with one twist, the prince kicked out his leg. It caught Aragorn in the chin, sending him backward as he stumbled. Legolas took this opportunity and grabbed the man's hand, turning his wrist in such a way that the dagger was now held just below the human's throat.

Aragorn stopped, focusing all his strength on his hand, attempting to keep the blade from his skin. The strength of an Elf however, should not be underestimated and Legolas' hand drove the blade closer and closer. It came toward him and Aragorn's eyes opened wide for there was little he could do against the strength which threatened him.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Suddenly, the door to Legolas' chamber burst open and a very hurried Dwarf stood in the doorway. He was about to say something, when he noticed the look in the Elf's eyes and, that in mere seconds, Aragorn would become yet another casualty of Saruman's newly waged war.

"Aragorn!" Gimli yelled. He turned for a moment, calling to a servant who, by sheer luck, happening to be walking down the hallway. "Summon the guard, at once!" the Dwarf cried, before rushing into the room.

His axe in hand, Gimli swung it toward Legolas' legs but the Elf jumped nimbly away, releasing his hold on the dagger in the process.

"He's gone mad!" The Dwarf cried, his heart torn between fighting whatever had taken hold of Legolas and the will not to harm him.

Aragorn brought the dagger up in defense once more, "Nay, Saruman's evil has poisoned his mind and taken hold. Legolas breaks through every now and then, but his confusion and shock at the situation gives the wizard the strength to overtake him once more."

Gimli shook his head, "Then we have no choice."

"No!" Aragorn harshly replied, "We will not kill him. I cannot, he is too dear a friend. But we must somehow restrain him from trying to harm us, as well as others in the palace."

"You think the two of you can stop me?" Legolas laughed, "I very much doubt that. A clumsy Dwarf and wounded human could do little against my strength. For, as you can see," he spread his arms out, "I remain... unharmed." an odd smirk played at the corner of his mouth.

Gimli, knowing that something had to be done, decided to distract Legolas long enough for Aragorn to spring into action. He ran at the Elf, his axe raised, but it was in vain. Legolas jumped backward, landing on the window seal and then front flipped over and out of reach of either Gimli or his axe. The prince landed behind the Dwarf and, with one swift movement, kicked Gimli. The force of the Elf's foot sent the Dwarf sprawling out onto the balcony, his axe tumbling from his hands.

As Legolas straightened himself, he smiled. But Aragorn had been faster in reacting than the Elf thought and now held his dagger just below his throat. 

The prince smiled, "It seems you have gotten the better of me..."

Aragorn paled at the tone and suddenly the man felt his legs fall from beneath him. The Elf had curled his own slender leg behind Aragorn's and then suddenly pushed back on the human so as to avoid the dagger. He pulled his leg, tripping the King of Gondor and sending him crashing to the ground.

Legolas was on him in a second, kicking the dagger away and dragging the man to his feet. A head splitting crack could be heard as the Elf shoved Aragorn into the wall, his hands clenched tightly around the man's throat. 

"What will you do now, Aragorn?" he asked, pushing his body so close to the man's that he could do little against him. "I will slowly choke the very life from your body and with your death will come the fall of Middle-Earth."

Aragorn tried to kick at the Elf, to push him back in some way. But, the prince's body held him in place and, though the man tried to reach the ground, he found that he was being held in the air. The strength Legolas possessed was terrible and, when not caught off guard, noone would win out against him.

Both he and Saruman knew this. That was partly why Legolas had become such an effective tool. Aragorn saw this now, he was shown the vivid plans that the fallen Istari had concocted and now realized that he would use his "tool" to destroy all the world.

Spots danced before Aragorn's eyes as his captor smiled, "Now, you die.... King of Gondor."

His breath lost to him, blackness threatened to take his mind. But something happened then and he felt air enter his lungs once more. 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Five Elven guards had rushed into the room, finally receiving the servant's warning. After overcoming their initial shock at the scene playing out before them, they rushed Legolas. Two on each side and one at his back, they pulled, dragging the prince from his victim and just in time.

Aragorn fell to his knees, gasping for air. By now, Gimli had shook off the blow dealt to him and was hurrying back inside the room. The man blinked a few times, coughing as he did so, in an attempt to regain the air which his lungs had forgotten. He looked up, his face coming to rest on Legolas' and he saw the flicker of light once more. 

In that moment, he felt as if his friend were truly dead and gone. 

Aragorn stood and looked to Gimli, "Go and tell Thranduil, Gimli." he said, his voice sounding weak even to him.

The Dwarf hurried from the room after giving Legolas and Aragorn both one last look. Now the guards stood, Legolas confined among them, but they knew not what to do.

"Lord Aragorn, what has happened?" one of them asked.

The King of Gondor shook his head, "Saruman has overthrown the prince's mind. He tried to kill me in an attempt to silence the fact that I figured this out."

The guards continued to look rather confused until one finally asked the question they had all been wondering.

"What would you have us do with him?"

Aragorn was at a loss for words. His friend was an Elven Prince, it was not right to confine him like a criminal. He feared Thranduil would not believe what had taken place and he sighed.

"We shall wait for the king's decision on this." 

Legolas laughed, "Foolish human..." he spat, "You know what will happen. You realized it from the beginning of this brawl." the Elf smiled, "My father will see to it that you are punished for such an assault on me."

"You are not yourself." Aragorn said, facing the prince, "You are merely Saruman wearing the cloak of my friend." the King's eyes softened as he search the blue depths of the Elf's own eyes, "Where is my true friend?"

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1 for this.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Author's Note: 

I seem to be getting chapters out so quickly that there is no time for you guys to review. Though, since my account was locked for a week, maybe that is why such long chapters have now been given to you guys. Anyway, there's no reviews section this time, since I answered them all in the last chapter I posted.

I hope you guys will tune in next time to find out what Thranduil will do and who he will believe. Will Mirkwood truly fall to the power of Saruman, or can Legolas find himself once more in the black pit he as been sucked into? Only I know the answer to that... and I'm not even too sure of how this will all turn out.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	19. Chocolate Covered Lies

Chapter 19: Chocolate Covered Lies

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


*[ ]* - indicated the translation of the Elvish words into English.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


How had everything suddenly turned upside down and gone from bad to worse? What triggered such a landslide of misfortune and chaos? Why was life seeming to fall apart before his very eyes?

It was dark, the day having passed and the moon risen. Once more the sun shone bright, only to hide itself from the portrait of utter madness which settled upon the Elven kingdom. Two days it had been since Aragorn visited Legolas... and two days now passed while the King of Gondor sat confined to his own chambers.

As was to be expected, Thranduil had believed his son.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"Your highness, you must let this be told fully before making any sort of judgement." 

The King of Mirkwood's glare rested upon Aragorn, "All I see is my OWN guards confining my son within their circle. Before this discussion is to proceed any further." The angry king's eyes turned to his guards, "You shall release Legolas and we will speak in a more civil matter."

The guards, knowing their place was not to argue, quickly released their holds upon the prince and exited the room. About this same time, Gimli made his presence known by stepping up next to the Gondor King.

Not a word was spoken within the chamber as Thranduil allowed his gaze to sweep over the three others present in the room. At length he spoke, yet with words Aragorn did not wish to hear.

"You had no right to attack my son, Aragorn. King or not you still possessed no right."

The man was a bit stunned, "Your highness, I did no such thing. I was merely..."

"Merely what?" came Legolas' soft voice, "I had trusted you with my life, Aragorn. Is this how you repay me?" he swept an outstretched arm across the room. The room lay in complete disarray from the earlier battle and everything was overturned and in shambles. 

"My son is right. I demand an explanation of all the events which transpired here." Thranduil replied, his eyes fixed on Aragorn. 

The king sighed, "I came to check on Legolas and he attacked me. His dagger in hand," the man pointed at the weapon, "I defended myself as best I could. Gimli too came to my aid, yet we still could not get the weapon from Legolas' hand. If your guards had not stopped him, your son would have killed me, Lord Thranduil."

"Impossible..."

"Not impossible." Gimli huffed, "That confounded wizard has put a spell upon your son and enslaved his mind."

Thranduil glared at the Dwarf, "Choose your words carefully, Master Dwarf, ere you find yourself in too deep." but his gaze turned to his son, ignoring the now red with anger Dwarf, "Legolas, is this true?"

The Elven prince laughed, his blue eyes shining, "True? It is no more true than if I said I had grown wings and could fly to the treetops, father." Legolas looked to Aragorn, the same light from before flashing for a brief moment, "If you wanted me dead, Aragorn, you could have taken my life at any time. Why would you choose now?"

"Nay Legolas, I do not...." the man caught the glint this time and his jaw clenched, "I do not wish to take the life of my dearest and closest friend. But an imposter of my companion... That I do not have any reservation to kill."

The two watched one another for some time, a battle raging between their wills and minds. Thranduil, his eyes narrowed, glanced from Elf to man and back. 

"Very well then..." Legolas' melodious voice sounded harsh after such a long silence, "Prove to my father that I am NOT who I claim to be and this entire mess shall be cleared up in no time."

Aragorn nodded, "Lord Thranduil, look into his eyes and tell me, truthfully, that this is your son."

The Elven King hesitated for a moment then turned to the Elf standing at his side. He put a hand on Legolas' shoulder and starred deeply into his son's eyes.

Watching, the King of Gondor noticed something odd within the prince's eyes. It was not the same flicker of evil light which he had noticed earlier, but something which could be much more deadly. 

In a flash, the man was between father and son, "Now I understand..." Aragorn whispered, keeping himself positioned between the two.

"I demand an explanation, Lord Aragorn." Thranduil roared, "First you wish to prove to me that this truly is my son and now you are keeping me from doing just that."

The man turned, "It is his eyes, My Lord. I see now that they are just the tools which Saruman is attempting to use. He wishes, I believe, to see into your mind for the passwords we spoke of earlier."

"That is ridiculous!" The king replied, grabbing Aragorn by the shoulder and turning the man to face him, "If what you say is true, than why does Saruman not simply find the words within my son's own mind?"

Aragorn blinked, he had thought of this, yes, but had yet to come up with an explanation, "I know not, my Lord."

"I know." Legolas spoke up once more, turning an eye to the man, "Because you have lost all sense of reason, Aragorn." He looked to his father, "He really has gone quite mad, I'm afraid."

"Mad?! I'll show you mad!" Gimli replied, rushing into the fray, "Aragorn has done nothing but save your life, Legolas and now you go off and get yourself into even deeper trouble! I thought your will possessed more strength than this, my friend. Now I see however, that the wizard has beaten you, and probably us all, without much effort on his part!"

Suddenly, an expression of confusion and sadness appeared on the Elf's face once more. Aragorn looked into his friend's eyes, seeing the pain and fear which were quickly being concealed behind an emotional mask.

"Legolas!"

Thranduil shook his head and turned from the group, "I have heard enough!" 

The moment was gone and Legolas' eyes once more sparkled with the same intensity as before. Shaking his head, the King of Gondor turned.

"Lord Thranduil, let us at least wait for my father to arrive. Lord Elrond may be able to help Legolas more than we can."

The prince laughed, "I am not sick, Aragorn." he nodded to the wound on the man's shoulder, "But it appears you could use a healer. I hope I did not cut you... too deep."

Something in the Elf's voice sent a shudder through Aragorn's body. The voice had been so cold, so uncaring, and yet had retained it's humorous tone just enough to fool everyone else in the room.

"We will wait." Thranduil replied before exiting the room, "But you, Lord Aragorn, shall wait in your chambers. I am placing you and Gimli under arrest and you are not to leave your rooms under ANY circumstances." 

The Dwarf was about to voice his own reply when Aragorn's hand appeared before him.

"Very well." the man said, shooting Gimli a glance to keep him quiet. 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


So here Aragorn sat, or lay rather. He was attempting to get some sleep, seeing as how the sun had gone down hours ago and his father was expected to arrive within the next day. But the King of Gondor's mind kept returning to his friend. Legolas could not be truly dead, he knew it. The Elf's body would not continue to function if his rightful soul had been taken from it, even if it had been replaced by a cheap imitation 

The body cannot live without the soul, of that Aragorn was sure. 

This thought sparked a light of hope within the man as he fell into a fitful sleep. It was a sleep filled with things that should have happened, replacing those things which had gone so horribly wrong.

However, in the silence of the night, Aragorn was about to receive an unexpected visitor...

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1 for this.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Reviews:

  
  


BakurasGrl66: I can believe the voted most hyper thing, definitely. Hehehehe. But yeah, your reviews are always so different and, well, kinda out there. So thanks!

Mrs-Lissie-Greenleaf: I'm very obsessed, I mean, watching a movie 6 times... come on... Hehehe, the last time I saw it, I'm sitting there saying every word that goes on on the screen. Oh! And this is funny! One of my friends said that I would like, move my bangs behind my ears every single time before Legolas was on the screen. I swore to her I didn't remember doing it, but she had witnesses because another of my friends saw me do it too! They were getting a kick out of making fun of me. But hey, what can I say, gotta look your best for the elf! J/k.

laure: I'm hoping you were meaning Saruman.... *hides* But yeah, see, Legolas is... umm... well, he's not really okay, but... *smiles* he's still in one piece... *hides again*

MaDMageMerlin: Yes, spitting upon Legolas would be bad. Thanks so much for mentioning the song, not many said if they liked it or not. It took me like two hours to translate it, pretty long work but I felt that it really needed to be in the story. Thanks, that means a lot that you liked it. But yeah, intensity will most likely rise too, especially when you see what will happen in the NEXT chapter... mwahahaha!

Jitterbug : Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been like bed ridden sick for a week and now... *looks over her shoulder at the pile of books on the table* it looks like I'll be doing make-up school work until I'm as old as my Elven hero! I VALAR!

Elentari Manwe: Roller coaster ride, huh? Sweet cheese! Thanks!

leggyluver: Thankies! It's great being a Legolas Lover, is it not?

Brin: Perfect?! YAY! I was reading the "Lord of the Rings: The Making of the Movie Trilogy" and it said, well, Ian Holmes said, that they would have to do a take over and over again until Peter said "Perfect" whenever he said, "Good" you would know you'd have to do it again. So, as you can see, I like perfect! Perfect rocks! *hugs you* Also, thanks for saying you liked the song! And yes, obsessive Orlando Bloom fans should all recognize that! Hehehe. My math teacher has a joke, since ALL my books are covered with pics of Orli, and he thinks I'm going to grow up to stalk him. That of course is absurd because I'm to shy to even think about it! But, he says I'm president of the "Bloomstalkers" Cult... he wrote it on the board too and later in the day one of my friends, in a completely different grade as me (I'm a senior, he's a freshman), tells me he burst out laughing about it... he thinks I'm obsessed too. Ah! Rambling! Must stop! But yeah, thanks so much!!!

rogue solus: No problem, just watch out for all the little Hobbits running around within the group. I'm sure Frodo'd get ticked if you killed one of his relatives... hehehehe. J/k.

Cherise: He may have control but the question is this... can he KEEP control over this Elven Prince. Saruman is in for a battle he does not expect. Opps... I hope I didn't give anything away about future chapters... J/k.

Legolas' Lover: No worries, many people think my mind is odd. But, it's like my friend and I say sometimes... "What if the insane people were the sane people and the sane people were the insane people?" But yeah, I get that, "You are very strange." Or the occasional, "You are warped." And many other things, so no worries. But thanks for liking the story, even with my "odd mind." Hehehehe.

Mouse: Aragorn's about to get a bit more torn about the situation... but there I go again giving things away! *acts like she slaps her face* bad llama!

Angelrain3251: Legolas stories are always the best! I ONLY read fanfic this Legolas, well, recently anyway. I used to read a lot of DBZ fanfics and right now my friend is trying to get me to read a couple Rurouni Kenshin and Slayers fanfics... but there's so many with Legolas that are calling me and begging to be read first! AHHHHH!

Goma-Ryu: I'm sorry.... don't cry.... you'll make me cry.... *hits her computer* and the sad Moulin Rouge music isn't helping! But thanks for liking it and, for even getting teary eyed... though now I'm going to cry too... *sniff sniff*

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	20. The Hush of Nightfall

Chapter 20: The Hush of Nightfall

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*[ ]* - indicated the translation of the Elvish words into English.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Aragorn had long ago drifted into the outstretched arms of rest. They had lain open and, having softly called him to their embrace, the King of Gondor had succumb to their seduction and indulged himself in the blissfulness of sleep. No more did the words of Thranduil trouble his mind, nor the predicament in which he had once again found himself in. However, no matter how much his tired mind wished to forget, it continued to work and to formulate a plan to help his friend. Legolas may have been under the control of Saruman, and very well may still be, but Aragorn was determined not to give up without a fight and not to let his friend give up either.

That evening, the thick forest canopy of Mirkwood was penetrated by large droplets of heavy rain. A downpour ensued throughout the entire realm. The Elves however, slept through the storm peacefully and little was heard during the night.

Before the morning sun lit up the sky, Legolas' young sister, Legolia, became unsettled by the strange rain and had found her way into her elder brother's chambers. It was all in vein however, for the Elven prince was nowhere to be found. Realizing that her father would be agitated at being disturbed so early in the morning, Legolia quickly went to the one person she had spoken to through the past few days who had vowed to help her... Aragorn.

It events of the last couple days was odd to the young Elven princess. She had visited her brother upon occasion, hoping to help in his speedy recovery to health, but each time he had turned her away. There had been a strange light in his eyes and he held an aura which created fear and doubt in the young girl's heart. Even when she had ventured to his room, Legolia had felt the aura still present within the chambers and this thought caused her feet to fly even faster over the stone floor.

The King of Gondor lay sleeping quietly, his dreams filled with childhood memories of Imladirs. He could see as plain as day, himself and Legolas laughing and talking, along with his twin brothers, Elladan and Elrohir. Sometimes, even Arwen would join in on the fun, though it were normally more of a male bonding sort of gathering. It would include long hunting trips, camp outs, and the occasional all-in-good-fun prank. Now however, a dark shadow passed over those happy memories, blotting them out as easily as snapping one's fingers. It sent a chill to the man's very bones and he stirred, though not enough to wake him from his troubled sleep.

Legolia crept quietly into the man's room, fearing to startle him but also wishing to have a moment of quiet speech. The room was dark, save for a lightning strike every now and again. The balcony doors were open, but the overhand prevented any water from spilling over onto the hard stone floors. A silence hung heavy in the air as the balcony's curtains swayed in the storm's breeze. The young Elven girl found it all very unnerving. However, she lifted her chin and walked on, knowing her elder brother would make great fun of her if he knew she were afraid of such trivial things as a rain storm or the silence of the dark.

Something suddenly caught the young Elf's eyes and she quickly darted out of sight. A figure crept in through the balcony window, making even less noise than most. At this, Legolia realized that it was an Elf who entered, but it was so terribly dark that it was impossible to tell who. She held her breath, fearing any noise whatsoever might give away her position. Quietly, the figure entered into Aragorn's room and cross the floor to stand mere inches from the bedside. 

It was in that moment that a flash of lightning struck and Legolia could clearly see the face of the intruder...

It was Legolas.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


'What is he doing in here?' the young Elf's mind questioned.

She feared speaking out, afraid that the dark aura would return and attempt to suffocate her senses once more. Try as Legolia might however, she could not figure out why her brother would need a reason to sneak into his own friend's room. Sitting even quieter, Legolia watched as the sleeping man made no outward recognition which might suggest he knew either Elf were present.

'Humans,' the girl thought, 'They can apparently sleep through anything.'

This however, turned into a deadly example of how true that statement really was.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


A flash of lightning was more than enough to capture the scene in one swift moment. Upon the bed, lay the sleeping figure of Aragorn and, poised just over his chest, ready to strike, was Legolas with one of his Elven daggers clenched tightly in his slender hand. Upon the floor, near the foot of the bed, knelt the quiet form of Legolia, her face frozen in shock and horror.

In the next few moments, utter chaos ensued...

A scream from the young Elvish child was enough to wake Aragorn and put him in a state of instant alert. Seeing the dagger once more aimed at running him through, the man rolled off his bed, landing on the other side with a thud. Before he was even on his feet however, Legolas had sprung up on top of the bed, his eyes clearly showing a lust for murder. 

Once more, the King of Gondor realized that this was not his dearest companion, but the soul of a wizard too stubborn and relentless to known when he had been beaten. Though, in the man's mind, he wondered if the Istari had truly ever been defeated. There had been no word on the wizard's whereabouts, and all believed him to be wandering the plains of Middle-earth. If only Aragorn had known that Saruman indeed met his end in the Shire, maybe things would have turned out differently. However, the king had to work with what little information he possessed and right now he was more intent on saving his own life than worrying about the reasons for Saruman's return.

Rolling to his feet, Aragorn barely managed to escape a deadly down slash from Legolas' dagger. The Elf was nimble and jumped off the bed to land directly before the man. Standing in a defensive crouch, Aragorn noticed a third figure within the room.

Springing to her feet and running faster than most thought possible, the small Elven girl positioned herself directly between her elder brother and the Gondorian king.

"Daro, Legolas! Le dago hon! Le dago leath daerathon mellon!" the Elven girl cried, salty tears streaming down her cheeks. [Stop, Legolas! You will kill him! You will kill your greatest friend!] 

"Edned i te, Legolia!" Aragorn shouted. [Out of the way, Legolia!]

"U!" [NO!]

The Mirkwood prince stood there for a moment, watching the younger Elf with eyes of fascination. Aragorn knew that surely Saruman would not wish an opportunity such as this to be wasted, and would pounce upon the small Elf without a moments hesitation. However, the wizard may have forgotten that he now possessed the mind of a very stubborn Elf.

Legolas' face twisted into an expression of utter confusion and shock, the same look which Aragorn had witnessed just days earlier. The King of Gondor smiled, maybe there was a chance after all...

Taking this moment of distraction to his advantage, Aragorn pushed Legolia out of the way and grasped Legolas' forearm before he even had time to blink. The Elf's eyes slowly came to rest upon Aragorn's face and the strange light disappeared from his eyes altogether. It was replaced by an expression of searching mixed with fear and uncertainty.

"Legolas?" Aragorn asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

The Elf look at him for a moment, and the man feared that Saruman's hold might once more come into place. 

Suddenly, the dagger fell from Legolas' hand and clattered to the ground. His eyes shone brighter than Aragorn had seen them in many long days. Like the sun shining through into a place which had known only darkness before, his friend returned to the world. 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1 for this.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Reviews:

  
  


Elentari Manwe: I don't know if there will be many more roller coaster flips anytime soon. All's going to be a bit peaceful for a couple chapters.

BakurasGrl66: Well, technically the lies which Legolas told to Thranduil were sweet and the Elven King could not tell the difference between the Sweet Lies of his son and the Bitter Truth of Aragorn.

0: *blinks* Ummm....k *looks behind her* If you have a hot Mirkwood prince, than who's the guy standing behind me?

laure: He's out of his mind control phase for a while, maybe forever, I haven't quite worked it all out yet... MWAHAHA!

Valour: Another person nearly moved to tears?! Unbelievable! Sorry, it's just something I don't think of myself as being worthy to write. Wait, did that make sense? Anyway, thanks and Legolas and Orlando definitely kick ass!

Jennie: I updated! See! *points to the top of the page* Pretty no? I'm working on the next chapter too, hope you like it as well.

Legolas' Lover: Odd minds are a wonderful thing, thanks!

  
  
  
  
  
  



	21. Immortality Lost!

Chapter 21: Immortality Lost?!

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*[ ]* - indicated the translation of the Elvish words into English.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


The blue eyes of the Mirkwood prince began to fill with tears, a flow of water which, no matter how his emotional barrier wished him to act, could not be stopped.

"Mellon nin..." Aragorn started, but could not bring himself to finish. [My friend...]

Legolas, overcome with exhaustion and grief, nearly collapsed and it was all the man could do to keep him upright. Taking the Elf by his shoulders, the King of Gondor forced him to look straight into his eyes.

"Legolas, na ha thenidon le? Caro le rin man nodn?" the man asked. [Legolas, is it truly you? Do you remember anything?] 

Looking into his eyes, the tears finally spilled over his cheeks and Legolas closed his eyes tightly, more in relief than anything else. He slowly nodded his head between the silent sobs. Aragorn, knowing little of what else to do, pulled his friend close. The Elf returned the gesture, hugging the man as if his very life depended on never letting go.

"Estel, dehino nin... Im... Im puliu daro hon. Im puliu daro anim. Im..." but the tears choked and drowned out his remaining words. [Estel, forgive me... I... I could not stop him. I could not stop myself. I...]

Aragorn looked into his companion's sapphire eyes once more, "Ha nau hero cariel, mellon nin." [It was not your doing, my friend.] the man smiled, "Le maethai hero norniel." [You fought your hardest.]

Legolas took in a deep breath to steady himself, "Dan, nin norniel nau maer farn..." [But, my hardest was not good enough...]

"Nay," Aragorn replied, shaking his head. "'Twas better than you can imagine."

The smile was returned, though from the look in the Elf's eyes, he was far from happy with himself or how things had turned out. But there was great relief in his features and for that, the man was glad. Just then, Aragorn remembered that Legolia had indeed been in the room and had played a key role in breaking Saruman's hold over the prince. Now, the man turned to the young Elven girl who stood in the middle of the floor, tears streaking her sweet face.

Legolas turned as well, his eyes following Aragorn's gaze, and he noticed his sister. A new wave of emotions swept over him as he knelt down. The young Elf ran into his arms and hugged him tightly, wanting never to let him go.

"Legolas! Le garo tolo dan!" she sobbed with delight. [Legolas! You have come back!]

The prince nodded, "In garo tolo dan a Im caru iest an gwannad le ad, alan anann." [I have come back and I do not wish to leave you again, not for a long time.]

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Morning came and Legolia had left Aragorn's chambers, heading for her own room. The King of Gondor turned from the doorway, looking towards his friend. Sunshine penetrated the room through the balcony on which Legolas stood, taking in the warmth and beauty of the morning. He stood there, his eyes closed and his arms wrapped tightly around his slender shoulders. Aragorn regarded him for a moment, worry set in his features but before he could voice a question, the Elf spoke.

"It is so warm... Something I have not felt for what seems like ages." his voice seemed distant, like his thoughts were elsewhere. It was as if he had to force the words from his mouth.

The man walked toward him, "What do you mean?"

There was no response for a moment and Aragorn believed that he had not heard the question. But after a few seconds, Legolas sighed and turned to regard his friend.

"It was so dark, so cold. The weight of it pressed down upon me, suffocating everything. My senses, my mind, even my memories. I could not draw from the warmth of the sun, not even in my unconscious state." Legolas shivered and shook his head, "It was more painful than anything I have ever experienced." 

Aragorn stopped walking, noticing that the Elf closed his eyes as he spoke, his voice coming in a whisper tinged with the bitter memory of pain.

"I could find no one and did not even know I was unconscious. But then, as I struggled to find you, a dark shadow seeped in through my mind and swelled to a mass far greater than myself. It bore down upon me, swirling it's thick black water all about my body, pulling me deeper and deeper into despair. I could feel myself falling, my mind going sluggish and there was nothing I could do to stop it. Then, something pierced through the darkness as I was swallowed by the shadow and," Legolas opened his eyes, starring directly at Aragorn, "I realized it was you. Though I struggled and fought with all of my might and skill, the darkness would not let me escape so easily." The Elf's sapphire eyes were silts, tears beginning to form within them. "I..." he shook his head, looking toward the floor. "I awoke but for a moment, long enough to see you and my father and Gimli. However when I fell asleep that night, the shadow returned once more and I had fought so hard the first time that now, it could hardly be called a battle. Once more I fell, though this time I could do even less than before. I was tired. I wanted rest. I..."

"Legolas."

The Elf looked up, his eyes focusing on the blurry form of the Gondorian King.

"You were injured and badly so. I do not blame you for not having the strength to fight such a monster the second time. It was a wonder to my own eyes when you awoke after the first fight." Aragorn stopped, taking a few steps toward his friend and grasping the Elf by the shoulder. "It was NOT your fault, Legolas. You tried your hardest to fight it, but the spells of Saruman are more powerful than the wills of many. You must believe me."

A few tears fell from the Elf's eyes but he shook his head, "You do not understand, Estel. 'Twas not Saruman's spell that I could not beat. It was the shadow of his new master and lord which nearly drove me mad."

"What?..."

Legolas choked out a sob, his eyes turning down so as not to face Aragorn. He was ashamed, and rightly so in his mind. After a few moments however, he shook his head and looked back to the man.

"I know not what this evil creature was, but it frightened me so, that I thought I would lose my mind. It... It stole everything from me. My dignity, my past and my memories, my pride, even my own sanity. I was slowly succumbing to the darkness and with each passing moment I feared what I would become. Saruman's spell I can defeat, if given help from someone such as yourself or as Legolia, but this evil... It continues to hold dominion over my soul, do you not understand?" the tears flowed more freely from the Elf's eyes, "This creature it..." he swallowed, not knowing if he could finish the sentence, "This creature stole that which is more important to me than almost anything... my immortality."

As Aragorn stood there, shock numbing his mind, the Mirkwood prince could stand no longer. Legolas fell to his knees, burying his head in his hands. He could not feel anything but the grief which now encompassed his heart. The man looked down at his friend and knelt beside him, putting a hand upon the stricken and sobbing Elf's shoulder.

He whispered, in a voice that only one of the race of Eldar could hear, "Legolas..."

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1 for this.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Author's Note: *hides behind Legolas* Don't kill me! It had to be done! I've got it all planned out, I swear to you! Just don't throw things at me or kill me or worse! Don't stop reading my story! I promise that it will be great, you guys just have to trust me. 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Reviews:

  
  


Mirrowa: Yeah, I'm going to read the Silmarillion was soon as I finish reading about the Kelly Gang. I'm reading a novel by Peter Carey called, "The True History of The Kelly Gang" and it's basicaly Ned Kelly's entire life story. A lot of what's happening in the book happened historically, because I'm doing my last research paper of High School on it... *dances for joy* 56 more days of school not counting holidays or weekends! JOY! But, you've read the LOTRs 7 times?! I've read it... *thinks* ONCE! And I've still not finished the Appendicies yet. But thanks for liking my story, keep reading and reviewing!

Samirine: I didn't know that about collarbones! That's so freakin cool! But yeah, I guess you could say that, helps heal faster... *looks around to see if anyone else noticed her mess up* Yeah, that's the reason... yeah.... *smirks and whispers* Thanks!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	22. The Path To Healing

Chapter 22: The Path To Healing

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*[ ]* - indicated the translation of the Elvish words into English.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"It is wonderful to see you again, father." 

Elrond nodded, a smile set in his features, "When Legede arrived with such distressing news, I feared the worst."

"Did he speak of the cause of such evil?" Aragorn asked as he and his father walked through the halls of Thranduil's palace.

"He told me enough." The Elf Lord looked to his adopted son, "Saruman's strength is waning and this he knows. It will not be long before a second strike upon these walls is implemented. Be wary of this, Aragorn. Evil has many forms, as you have rightly seen, and I fear Saruman will stop at nothing to achieve such power."

"But why would he so desire the magic of the Elves. Surely his own strength is greater than that of Thranduil's people?"

Elrond shook his head, "Nay, since the end of the war, Saruman's powers have dwindled, more so with each day. With the magic of protection about this place, he will be sure to have the strength to start yet another terrible war."

The man sighed, "Then perhaps I should speak with Legolas and see what he finds fit to do in this situation. Legede and my brothers have surely been keeping him company in my absence."

"Knowing your brothers, they most likely have driven the prince into fits of laughter by now." Elrond replied with a smile.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"Elladan! I cannot believe you did such a thing!" Legolas cried, laughter beginning to set in.

The elder twin smirked, "Well, she did deserve it."

"Very true, Legolas. Arwen has always been the best of us and, well, it was only fit that we get her back for it."

"But to go so far as to do that to her clothes! She will be angry with you for a millennia!"

Elrohir laughed, "Come now, she knows it was all in good fun."

"Besides," Elladan put in, "It will teach her not to tell father when we have run off."

Legolas shook his head, "You were neglecting your duties, Elladan."

"That is beside the point!"

"No, it is precisely the point." the prince smiled, "She would not have said a word had you not gone off to Bree for a few weeks."

Elrohir shrugged, "We deserved a break. All this season it has been nothing but clean this and clean that. I swear that father was going to drive us mad before we finished!"

"No just mad." The other twin replied, "But out of our entire minds! It was sheer torture!"

Legolas laughed again, "Well, at least Lord Elrond has not found out about the clothes fiasco... right?"

Both twins looked at each other for a moment, swapping a glance. 

"Well..." Elladan began.

Legolas fell back onto his pillow, "Do not tell me, all the chores you tried so hard to get out of were doubled?"

"Kind of..." Elrohir replied.

"Kind of? Then what was your punishment." Legolas asked, sitting up once more.

Both twins smirked, "To come with him on this little outing of course."

The prince gave Elrohir a hard stare, but could not keep the smile from his face as he burst into laughter.

"I was only joking, really." Elrohir replied, "We had to pay for Arwen's new wardrobe."

"Ahhh...."

As the conversation hit a lull, the doors to Legolas' room opened and in walked both Aragorn and Elrond. The Elf Lord smiled at his twin sons who, after a quick goodbye to the prince, exited the room. Aragorn had taken up a position leaning on one of Legolas' bed posts whilst Elrond sat in a chair just to the right of Legolas' beside.

"My son tells me you have done quite well today."

The prince nodded, "Indeed, Lord Elrond. I have not been plagued by the darkness or Saruman's spell all day."

"Ah, but my fear is for you during sleep. Have you rested at all today, Legolas?"

"I..."

Aragorn shook his head, "No, he has not father."

Elrond looked at the prince with a questioning expression on his face, "Is this true?"

Knowing there was no way to avoid the question, Legolas sighed. "'Tis true. I... I am afraid to sleep. I fear that when I close my eyes, the darkness will overtake me like it has in the past." He looked the Elf Lord in the eyes, "I know it is a silly fear but..."

"But nothing, Legolas. It is completely logical for you to feel this way. In my own opinion, I would have advised against sleep until I arrived. Now however," the Elf Lord smiled, "I may have a cure that will provide you with some much needed rest."

A glint of both fear and relief set itself within the prince's blue eyes, but he forced himself to smile, "That would be wonderful."

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"Is he well?" Gimli asked in frustration. Too long had the poor Dwarf been left out of the happenings in Mirkwood and he refused to be calmed until he knew of Legolas' condition.

Aragorn laughed, "He fares well dear Gimli. Right now, Legolas is with my father and he is better than he has been in days."

"Are you sure of this, Aragorn?" A voice came from behind the duo.

As the man turned, he noticed Thranduil walking silently down the hall.

"Of course, King Thranduil. Your son is getting much better."

The Mirkwood King's expression did not change, "He had better be, for your sake."

Aragorn knew it was not the time or the place to argue with the Elven King. Too many words had been wasted upon their disagreements and now should be a time of joy. The man looked to his left at both Elladan and Elrohir. The twins looked as if they would speak up in protest, but a quick look from the man silenced their thoughts. The two Elven brothers had long ago stood up for Aragorn in his behalf, this time they would have acted no differently. Legede as well was present outside the Elven prince's chambers. He however, was a bit more reserved than the rest.

"Legede, any news from your scouts?" Thranduil asked, coming to stop in front of the doors to Legolas' room.

The Elf bowed, "No my Lord. They report that all is quiet and as to be expected. We believe that they will not attempt a second attack."

"My father and I believe otherwise." Aragorn spoke up.

This was the last straw for Thranduil, in his mind, he had taken too much of the human's advice for an eternity. "It is not your place to make such decisions, Aragorn."

"It was not a decision but an observation. Saruman's forces may have been driven back, but there is no knowing how many Orcs he has hidden in the mountains. The wizard himself is after the magic in this place and, from both my father and myself, we believe he will stop at nothing to attain it. You must understand, Lord Thranduil, Saruman will not back down quietly nor without a fight."

The Elven King turned, looking the man in the eyes. "I believe I can rule over my own kingdom, Aragorn. Perhaps it is time you returned to your own. I am sure that your subjects are in need of such a wise ruler."

"How dare you say such a thing!" Gimli burst in. "Once again I find that Aragorn has more common sense in this matter. You may have lived for thousands of years, King Thranduil, but Aragorn has seen his fair share of war lately. You would be wise to trust to his instincts."

"Trust a mortal's instincts over my own? Bah! You are more foolish than you appear, Dwarf." Thranduil cut in.

It was all Elladan and Elrohir could do to keep the sputtering and angry Dwarf at bay while Aragorn attempted to reason with the king.

"It was only a suggestion, King Thranduil. It was nothing more."

The Elf's expression remained hardened, "Let us hope that it was just and only that."

As Thranduil proceeded to enter Legolas' chambers, Aragorn slumped down the side of the wall to the ground. He let out a long sigh and, after a few seconds, found himself the center of attention. Both of his brothers had begun to laugh, knowing that when Aragorn was frustrated, havoc normally ensued. Gimli was still cross with the Elven King, but who could truly blame him. Now, as Aragorn sat against the cold wall of the Mirkwood Palace, he wondered to himself just how Legolas had been able to stand Thranduil all his long years...

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1 for this.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Reviews:

Shauna: Thanks and I'm trying to. You guys should give me some input on what you think should happen. I'm having a horrible case of writers block here.

fan81981: So, you're confused on where it fits in too? *whispers* So am I... kinda. I know it takes place AFTER the War of the Ring but also before Aragorn was married to Arwen. In other words, it fits in that tiny area of time where they could never have really done anything at all. But I figured, let Aragorn have one more adventure before settling down, right?

Mouse: I love Aragorn/Legolas friendship fics as well. Those slash things are just so.... EWWW... *shudders* But here's the update and I know it took a while, but I was kinda busy with school stuff... and the cured writer's block.

The Balrog of Altena: Thank you.

Cherise: It was nothing too serious. I had a lot fo school academic and band competitions and then I was also sick for like two weeks. Course, now I've lost my voice but, who cares. That can't prevent me from writing and, since I had no homework tonight, I decided to sit down and update. But thanks, and thanks also for worrying about me. Makes me feel all loved and special.

LegolasLover2003: Okay yeah ummm.... that wasn't me. I was on the computer at school and my friend "Indo" we call him that cause he's a foreign exchange student from Indonesia, got on my name and put a review up. I'm just clarifying that for anyone who was confused. In other words, this LegolasLover2003 was me, but it was a friend on my name.

nebrets: Jes, stop getting on my case about this. I told you it was all planned out and that it would be a canon and, as of yet, I've not really broken any rules. Except for maybe giving Legolas a sister... and possibly the resurrection of Saruman... and maybe even the fact that it fits nowhere quite right... But that is beside the point! So grrr..... j/k.... hahahahaha! Just think Jes, would I really be this mean to my poor poor Legolas? You know how I love him so.... HAHAHAHA!

Brin: Sorry for the crying scene. It's just that those are the types of things that get me in movies... guys crying. Like Brad Pitt or Heath Ledger, man, they cry in so many movies... just gets ya right here.... *cries*

MaDMageMerlin: THANKS SO MUCH! YAY!

Jennie: I did it all with the permission of my muse... *looks at her two Legolas posters* They said I could, as long as I stayed with the canon!

Legolas' Lover: I'm not stopping, it just took me a while to get back into the swing of things, that's all.

BakurasGrl66: Don't worry! I'll save you! *looks at the hole in the floor* Wow... that's really deep... *throws a laptop down the hole* There, now you can read about Legolas laughing and such. But remember, it's only a rouse...

Marissa: Thanks! And, you can find the CD at any online CD store, especially at www.amazon.com. However, I have yet to find it at places like Best Buy or Circuit City as of yet.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Author's Note: Hey all! Sorry it took so long to update, but I've been busy. Anyway, I think that the watching of too many movies, one of them being "Willow" with Val Kilmer, has given me the inspiration to write again. Also, I think the David Bowie song from "Labyrinth" has helped too. Anyway, I hope you guys liked this next chapter and, I'm sad to say, the story may not have many more chapters to it, at least this one anyway. Because, as all good things must, it will come to an end and that end is nearing it's time! AHHHHH!!!!!!! Sorry about that.... Anywho, I'm going to go back to listening to my Movie Themes ("Legends of the Fall," "Seven Years in Tibet," "Willow" and "Meet Joe Black") and the "Labyrinth" song now. Laters!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	23. Questions And Answers

Chapter 23: Questions And Answers

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*[ ]* - indicated the translation of the Elvish words into English.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


The morning sun shined in the water basin by the bedside. Somewhere in the trees a bird's song wafted in on the early breeze. Everything was peaceful, quiet, the epitome of a perfect day. 

Standing near the balcony, Legolas reveled in the warmth. Too long it had been since such a feeling of refreshment had been given to the prince. Days he had spent in the blackest of hells and, two days after his full recovery, the joy Legolas felt could never be compared.

The prince's hair blew over his shoulders, wet from a morning bath. He sighed, his eyes closed and face tilted toward the heavens.

"Mae govannan, gwanur. Carle thiamae?" the soft sweet voice of Legolia drifted in from the doorway. *[Hello, brother. Do you fare well?]*

Legolas turned, a smile adorning his features. The small Elven girl walked into his room just as he entered from the balcony.

"Im caro. Man togle si, Legolia?" *[I do. What brings you here, Legolia?]*

The girl sat atop his bed, still unmade since his rising. "Ada thia presto a ruth ad. Ha thio e dannas ned sen ruth ad a ad sui o ab." *[Father seems troubled and angry again. It seems he falls in this anger again and again as of late.]*

Her brother laughed, "'Tis my fault perhaps."

"How so?"

Legolas sighed, sitting next to his little sister, "Ada has been quite worried over me for the past few days. I suppose as well that he is frustrated by the presence of Aragorn and Gimli."

"But..." Legolia stopped, looking at her brother with large puzzled eyes. "But Aragorn saved you and he is kind and thoughtful. How can ada be so angry with him?"

The prince returned her look and, as if to emphasize the point he was preparing to make, the Elf picked up his sister and set her on his lap. "Ada, like most of our kin, have a tendency to judge by the actions of others. Sometimes, humans set for themselves an example which father believes is inferior to ourselves. In reality, Aragorn is far from inferior and deserves more respect than ada grants."

Legolia looked to her brother, "I heard ada and Legede talking last night. Ada wants to send Aragorn away, he said that he was challenging his own decisions." she gave the elder Elf a quizzical look, "Is that true?"

The prince smiled, "Ada would never do such a thing, for he knows that I would hate him so if he did. Besides, Estel is my closest companions. Where he goes, I shalt go as well."

At this news, the young Elven girl flung her arms about her brother's neck. "Nay! You promised not to leave me again! You can not go! I will not let you go!" she began to cry softly, burying her face within his golden hair, "Legolas... Legolas... Do not go..."

Legolas held his small sister lovingly, "Legolia, you know that I must return to Gondor with Estel. It is vital that I help him. Also, I plan to start a city within Ithilian, an Elven city. After we defeat Saruman, I plan on leaving at once."

"NO!" Legolia looked at him now, anger burning in her large blue eyes. "You promised!" 

Tears continued to stream down the girl's cheeks as she stood, backing away from him slowly.

"Tithen pen, le ist Im meleth le. Im u-iest cromin le ae haru am an enni. Im gwesto an le. Im..." but he stopped in mid sentence as the small girl ran toward the door. *[Little one, you know I love you. I would not leave you if it were up to me. I swear to you. I...]*

"NO!" Legolia cried, rushing into the hallway.

She almost ran into Aragorn, who had been on his way to visit the prince. The man dodged, barely avoiding the small Elf as she ran down the corridor, tears streaming down her face.

Confusion clouded the man's mind as he wondered what reason Legolia would have for leaving her brother's room so quickly.

"Legolia, I..." the prince appeared in the doorway, a shocked yet saddened expression upon his face. "Aragorn? What are you doing here?"

The man shook his head, "I had come to see how you fared this morning. Yet, it appears all is not well." he turned, watching the vanishing figure of Legolia. "What did you say to her?"

Legolas sighed, leaning against the door frame. "I told her that once we have defeated Saruman, that I shall leave and return to Gondor, to Ithilian."

"So you still wish to make an Elvish nation within the forests?" Aragorn asked, turning back to his friend.

The prince nodded, "I do, with your permission of course. I believe that the presence of the Elves in Gondor could cause the recovery of the war to speed up. With our ways, we could easily turn Ithilian into the forest it once was."

"You have had my permission since you first proposed the idea, Legolas. You know I trust your judgement in such matters." the man replied, "But come, my father and brothers wish to speak with you, as does Gimli. We must talk of how to best deal with Saruman."

Legolas stopped, almost in mid step as he followed Aragorn, "But should my father be involved in these talks as well?"

Aragorn let out a sigh, "Thranduil does not believe Saruman will attack a second time. I however, think otherwise."

As Legolas walked with Aragorn toward the guest rooms, he could not help the guilty feeling in his heart. He felt as though he were going against his father, something that prince had not done since his childhood.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1 for this.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Author's Note: Yeah, I know, it's a short chapter. However, I'm in the process of coming up with something grand for, in the next instalment, all chaos is going to break lose. Love the peace, while it lasts.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Reviews:

  
  


Mouse: I've always seen Thranduil as a pain in the butt. However, he may turn out to agree with Aragorn in the future. At least, where the well being of his son is concerned.

Brin: The brothers are there to provide comic relief, kinda like Gimli. But they're skills as warriors may soon come in handy as well.

Legolas' Lover: I hope I didn't leave you waiting too long. But I think that, if they're in Thranduil's kingdom, the king's going to have to be heavily involved. Plus, I like writing the argument scenes, they're fun!

nebrets: Yep, you're right Jess. But then again, Thranduil's always pig-headed in my book.

  
  
  
  



	24. A Final Plan of Attack

Chapter 24: A Final Plan of Attack

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*[ ]* - indicated the translation of the Elvish words into English.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


The heated exchange of words and ideas throughout the room was enough to give anyone a headache. Especially an Elf who had not the patience to listen to such bickering. Elladan thought that scouts should be sent out to try and discern from which areas Saruman would attack next. However, as soon as that idea took flight, Aragorn shot it down, reminding those gathered that scouts were mostly the reason for their troubles in the first place. Elrohir suggested that advance troops be set into the forest. They could attack and then fall back continually until Saruman's forces dwindled. Of course Aragorn found a flaw in this plan as well, knowing that the Elves of Mirkwood did not have the strength for such a maneuver. Elrond had yet to voice his own opinion, and Legolas found it unlikely that he ever would.

Throughout the meeting, he had remained rather quite, taking in what was said around him. Even Gimli was being strangely silent.

"We should remain clustered around the palace. After all, it appears that Saruman wants this area more than anything else." Aragorn was saying. He looked over at Legolas, "Is that not right?"

The prince however, was occupied. He was going over everything that the army may need incase of a siege, including provisions for those still present within the city.

"Legolas?"

His head flew up, looking in Aragorn's direction, "I am sorry, Estel, my mind was elsewhere. What was it you said?"

"It appears someone is not as well as he would like us to think." Elrohir butted in with a smirk.

Legolas returned the expression, "Nay, Elrohir. I was merely letting everything sink in. I was actually formulating my own ideas, to tell you the truth."

"Then perhaps you could enlighten us as to your thoughts?" The twin replied.

"Gladly." But the prince had other ideas in mind, "However, I would like to address what Aragorn asked earlier." his face turned to his friend, "Please continue."

The King of Gondor cleared his throat slightly, "I had asked you if it were true that Saruman wished for this particular area of the Mirkwood realm."

Legolas' expression changed, filling with the strain of memories and also the sadness accompanied by their resurfacing. "Estel is right. Saruman wishes to obtain the secrets which keep this realm from becoming consumed with darkness. As you all know, evil creatures of Sauron's creation inhabited Mirkwood and my father was without a ring of power to keep this evil at bay. We had to turn to Elven Magic, passed down from Orophor to my father and finally to myself. There is a strength, a magic, so powerful in this wood that it allows a great Elven kingdom like this one to thrive. However, if the magic ever fell into the wrong hands, it would not only lead to the undoing of this realm, but could very well lead to the destruction of all." the prince sighed, "I believe that not only Saruman but something greater, more powerful than he, wishes to gain this knowledge for their own twisted purposes."

"You must be joking, Legolas." Elladan replied, "There is nothing so evil in Middle-Earth anymore."

The archer turned his eyes to the twin, "I have seen it, Elladan. I pray that it remains but a vision of my dreams and nothing more."

A tense silence fell upon the room. Legolas' tale of such a powerful darkness was something only Aragorn had heard. The news dropped from the sky like a rock onto the heads of those assembled, none could believe the words. But Legolas knew. He knew that if something was not done, all would perish and he would be powerless to stop it.

"Then I suppose you wish to remain, as I have suggested, clustered around the palace." Aragorn's voice broke in the silence.

Legolas nodded, "That would be the wisest choice. However, since Legede was not present at this meeting, nor was my father, I will have to personally take it up with them." The prince stood from his chair, "Which I plan on doing this very instant." 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"Absolutely not! Who put you up to this, Legolas? Surely it was King Elessar." Thranduil's eyes blazed.

He was not used to planning behind his back, especially by his own son. It was proposterous! Saruman had attacked, but not in the way Aragorn understood it. To think that the wizard was finished with his own son's mind was a hopeless thought.

Legolas's face hardened, "I agree with King Elessar completely, Ada. Saruman is NOT finished, not everything has come to pass."

"Come to pass? What do you mean by, 'come to pass'?" Thranduil stood, forcing Legolas' head to tilt back slightly in order for their eyes to meet. "Do you think to be gifted with dreams, my son? Surely not." The comment was completely sarcastic.

Shock registered in the prince's features, his father did not believe a word he spoke. It was time for Legolas to take drastic measures, even if it ment angering his father further.

"King Thranduil," the formal title took the elder Elf off guard. "I am your son and to think you do not believe that which I have seen!" Anger, fury, frustration, it was all wrapped into one as the prince addressed his father. "Do you want proof of what I speak? Would it please you to see the blood of your own people upon these very steps?" Legolas waved a hand at the ascending stairs to the king's throne.

Before the archer could blink however, Thranduil was standing directly before him. The king's eyes burned with a fire not present in centuries. He held the collar of Legolas' jerkin in his hand, forcing the prince to meet his eyes directly, mere inches apart.

"How dare you imply such a thing, Legolas. Has being on your own, within the realm of men, changed you so much that you would throw away any respect for me you once had? I have had quite enough of such nonsense from you and further more..."

"Do you think what Legolia speaks is nonsense?" the prince's interrupting question was simple.

"What?"

"Legolia sees the future, Ada. Did you not know? Has she not sought comfort from you in the late hours of the night? Has she not come upon your chamber crying because of some monstrous vision which hath filled her mind?" The blank look on Thranduil's face said it all. "No? She has to me, Ada. The first night I arrived home, she had a vision, in my own room. She screamed and cried of death! She saw shadow and pain mixed within these walls!" Legolas shook his head slightly as Thranduil's grip on his jerkin released. "No, Ada, what she has seen has not come to pass, nor has what my dreams speak." He took a deep breath, forcing himself forward, "When I was a prisoner of Saruman, I too saw through a dream. Fire engulfed the forests, much as it had in a previous nightmare of mine, but this time one concept was different. No longer was there a menacing shadow within those flames, but a figure who stormed this palace and destroyed all within. I saw my own death, a horror which I believe meant the death from Legolia's dream. Saruman is not yet finished, he will come again."

Thranduil stepped back, sitting atop his throne once more. The king rubbed his forehead with his right hand, willing the words to leave his mind but realizing that they could not. Was what Legolas said, true? Would Saruman attack again? Could Mirkwood handle yet another assault?

"Then what would you have me do?"

A small smile graced his son's features, "Trust me."

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"We are going to get caught."

"Shhh. Not if you do not keep your mouth shut."

"He is going to know it was us."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really. I do not think he is in the mood for games."

"Well, someone has to try and cheer him up. All his thoughts are on war and battle and death, not to mention his own personal torment. The job has fallen to us to make things right again."

"I do not think..."

"Shhh. He is coming."

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Legolas fell over onto his bed. Things had gone array from the day he had returned home. Now, with war so imminent, all the prince wanted was to get it over with and be done with the entire situation. Of course, half of his mind realized that getting the fight over with may mean destruction for all his people. The other half of him remained optimistic that they would come out of the situation victorious. At least, it hoped so.

Now, as the prince stared up at the ceiling, something in his mind clicked. Some part of the room was amiss. He could not quite place it, but something was off.

Standing, Legolas walked over to the balcony, moving the curtains off to the side as he peered out into the beautiful starlit sky. 

It was then that he was attacked.

Falling flat on his back, the wind knocked out of him, Legolas tried to grab hold of whatever had pinned him to the ground. To his dismay, he realized it was a body.

Legolas blinked a couple of times, clearing the inital shock of being knocked over, away. When he was orinted once more, the prince began to laugh. The situation itself was indeed funny for he had now realized that the reason he could not move was because Elrohir was sitting on his chest.

"Poor Legolas, it appears that you have been far too depressed and therefore..."

Elladan interrupted his brother, "Therefore, we have come to attempt to reverse that."

The two twins looked down at him, but they had forgotten one of the most important rules in this sort of warfare.

Elladan and Elrohir neglected to hold down Legolas' arms.

Reaching behind his head, the prince felt the edge of his bed and, knowing that just under that blanket which draped down each of the bed's sides, there would be a pillow, sprawled out on the floor underneath.

Legolas's slender fingers latched onto the pillow and, with all his strength, flung it across his chest. The downy lump impacted with Elrohir's shoulder, sending him flying off the prince. Elladan, seeing that he was Legolas' next target, sprang from his spot at the archer's feet and grabbed a pillow of his own.

"No fair! I did not know we could have weapons!" Elrohir shouted as he stood up, nearly bumping his head on the corner of Legolas' desk.

The prince shrugged, "And I did not know I would be engaged in such a fight."

"We only came to cheer you up, not to start a war with you." Elladan replied, swinging his pillow at the blonde Elf.

Legolas ducked and rebounded with an attack of his own, knocking the twin flat onto the bed. "Perhaps I misinterpreted your actions then, mellon nin."

By now, Elrohir had a pillow of his own and the war was on. However, after about twenty minutes of constant struggle, each warrior surrendered and they fell to the floor in a tangled heap. Legolas' head rested on Elladan's chest, while the Rivendell Elf's twin, leaned on Legolas' shoulder. They were a sight to see, completely exhausted from their full out battle.

"I would not think such a fight could have had these effects." Elladan said, eyes staring straight up at the ceiling.

Legolas laughed, "What did you expect?"

"I expected that we would win and you would just have surrendered." Elrohir answered.

"Did you?" 

Not one of the three Elves had heard Aragorn approach, but there he was, standing in Legolas' doorway, his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

"Estel! How long have you been standing there?" Legolas asked, sitting up.

This of course caused Elrohir to sit as well and, before they could say another word, the man laughed.

"Long enough to know that Legolas bested both of you." The man answered, directing the comment at the twins.

Elladan smirked, "We let him win."

"Did you?" Aragorn smiled, "Well, from my vantage point, you two have a few things yet to learn."

The King of Gondor and Legolas shared a smirk, "Why have you decided to interrupt our truce, Estel?" The prince asked.

"Simple reason really." Aragorn's eyes landed on the twins, "Ada wants to speak with the two of you." he smiled, "It appears that the hijinks of the three of you have awakened quite a large portion of the palace."

Legolas and the twins laughed and, after a few quick goodbyes and a bit more jesting, the two departed. The prince turned to his friend, who was about to exit as well.

"Leaving so soon?"

Aragorn shrugged, "I have a meeting with Legede in the morning and the hour grows late. You are wanted at the meeting as well."

The prince fell backwards onto his bed, "I had a feeling you would say that, Estel." He sighed, "Then I will bid you good night. If I know Legede, his meeting will be droll, drawn out, and rather boring." Legolas smiled, "We will definitely need the added rest."

Aragorn laughed as he left, "Good night, Legolas."

Left alone, the prince sighed as he changed into sleeping clothes. He discarded his boots and jerkin, his leggings and tunic. Instead of sleeping in his traveling clothes, something Legolas had grown quite used to, he donned a silver high collared shirt with long sleeves and pants to match. Slipping back into bed, Legolas propped his head up on his arms, starring at the ceiling. Tomorrow would prove to be an interesting day. His father finally trusted his judgement, and the prince had not even had to tell him about that which was stolen.

Legolas shuddered just thinking about it. He wondered to himself if his loss was somehow affecting the rest of his body. The prince found himself tired, much more so than usual. Perhaps it was lack of rest due to the hustle and bustle of everything. Yet, something in the back of the Elf's mind told him that it was Saruman's doing.

He had stolen his immortality and Legolas was begining to realize, ever clearer from his brawl with the twins earlier, that he was slowly ageing. The prince hoped however, that he would not become like a mortal man and age to his true years. If so...

Legolas closed his eyes as the realization hit him. 

The Prince of Mirkwood was slowly dying.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Author's Note: Oh! Cliffhanger! No, not really... But in the next chapter, I promise chaos and mayhem. I hope I've tied everything in properly, it's becoming hard because there are times when I forget what I wrote to begin with. Have no fear however, I've made sure that my references to previous chapters was valid!

Anyway, please review and tell me what you think. Also, give me some suggestions as to how to cure Legolas because, between you and me, I haven't thought that far ahead... yet!

Come on! I need reviews people! I thrive on them!

*begs*

PLEASE!

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1 for this.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Reviews:

Legolas' Lover: Legede is Legolas' good friend and also the captain of the Mirkwood soldiers. He's in charge of military operations and all. But yeah, I didn't really mean for everything to be based around Legolas' name. I used a random name generator and I like those two names a lot, so I used them. But I hope you liked this argument scene as well, because it took me quite a while to write properly.

Legolas_luver: Here ya go! I hope you like it!

MaDMageMerlin: Looks like you'll have to wait one more chapter for that, sorry. But I may be having one huge all out brawl. But remember the dreams... they have to come true as well. I hope I don't disappoint you guys in my later chapters, those I have pretty much figured out. I guess that is Legolas and Legolia can have dreams that happen, then my dreams about this story should occur as well. DUM DUM DUM!

Verhoswen Fireblade: Thanks! And I think it's awesome that you can speak Elvish. There isn't much in this chapter. I wrote it while watching "The Gunfight At O.K. Corral" so it took me a while (since I was distracted until commercials).

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	25. Death For Breakfast

Chapter 25: Death For Breakfast

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*[ ]* - indicated the translation of the Elvish words into English.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Once more with the fires, the dream never changed. Mirkwood was consumed by the terrible blaze. This portion of Legolas' dream, he had become quite accustomed to. But there was one part of these prophetic dreams that paralyzed him. The words Saruman would speak to open the Elven Realm, for his own twisted purposes, always changed. They had never been the same. It scarred the prince, for he knew that deep down, he himself had the power to break the seal on the realm... if only he knew what that power was. Somehow, Legolas believed that this power was present within any of Oropher's line. Though, this thought was even more disturbing because the prince found himself fearing for poor Legolia.

Suddenly, the Elf felt his dream changing. This came as a surprise for he had yet to witness his own death. His chest however, began to ache as a searing pain rippled throughout his entire body. Legolas' hand immediately went to his heart, only to find, to his horror, blood was seeping through his exposed flesh and onto the floor.

Looking up, Legolas locked eyes with Saruman. It was only then that the prince realized he himself had a large gaping hole in his chest. Legolas' heart was missing, and Saruman stood before him, holding that vital organ. The prince crumpled to the floor, landing once again in a pool of his own blood.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


The shock of his own death was enough to awaken the prince. Legolas sat up in bed with a start. His breathing was shattered and pained as air forced its way to his lungs. Sweat trickled down Legolas' brow and he felt himself shiver in the cold night. Looking over to the balcony, the prince watched as lightning rippled through the trees outside. It only added an eerie touch to the horrors he had witnessed within his mind only moments before.

Legolas found that he shivered uncontrolably and, try as he might, the prince could not get warm again. Standing, he paced to one of the room's dressers and poured a glass of wine from a pitcher which sat atop it.

But even a sip of the warm red liquid was not enough to fend off the bitting cold which Legolas felt and he found himself standing, hugging his arms. He was in shock, he knew it, but it had been just a dream.

The prince was overcome with an urge to be ill. He had seen his own heart, ripped and bloody, held as a trophy from one of the only people whom he could truly call an enemy. It made Legolas sick to think of such a grotesque display and he slowly sat against the wall. Staring out the balcony, the prince watched as thunder heads drifted over the tree tops, sending the entire palace into an even darker abyss than night normally afforded. He shivered again, something was wrong. 

Shaking his head, the prince spoke to himself, "Calm down. It 'twas but a dream and nothing more." but try as he might, he could not convince his tormented mind that everything was alright.

Legolas stood, setting the glass of wine upon the dresser top and walking to the door. A relaxing walk through the palace would make him feel better, or so he thought. It was uncommon for an Elf, especially one of royalty, to walk about the palace in their sleeping garments, but Legolas could care less. Slipping out into the hallway in his bare feet, the prince began to walk silently and steathily through the halls.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


The fresh air would do him good, he thought. So, after pacing through the Mirkwood Palace hallways for what seemed like ages, Legolas ventured outside. 

The air was clean and smelled of freshly fallen rain, which must have occured when the prince had been taking his midnight stroll. Rushing up to the nearest tree, Legolas scalled it's branches and settled himself into a comfortable position. Nothing would disturb his thoughts up in the safe confines of the forest. At least, not until the morning any way. Settled against a comfortable branch, Legolas leaned his head back, closing his eyes. 

"What I would not give for one night's peace." He whispered, opening his eyes again and looking out over the kingdom. 

Not a soul was awake and, with so few Elves who could be ready to fight, they had not even bothered to set but two guards at the main city gates. If anyone tried to get in, the entire kingdom would know of it in moments.

Knowing that he was as safe within the trees as in his own bed, Legolas let himself drift into the dreams of Elf kind, hoping against hope that his rest would not be pleagued by nightmares once more.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1 for this.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Reviews:

Legolasluver: Thanks for being addicted. Though, I can't promise anything in the way of the twins for the next chapter, I can promise plenty of fights and mayhem!

  
  


Celeblas Elentari Manwe: Yes actually, I love Legolas. Literaly speaking of course, he's my hero. Just ask a few of my friends, though, I'll have to admit that I'm more taken by Orlando than Legolas himself, but that's just me.

  
  


Midnight: Well, the way I saw it was that I couldn't really make her too old because people would then think she wasn't such a little kid. I mean, Legolas himself is almost 3,000 so I can see your point. However, this far into the fic I'm not going to change the age. Also, I'm sorry you cried. :( That happens to me in other peoples stories all the time. Thanks, and I hope you liked the update.

  
  


nebrets: Jess.... who's we?

  
  


Legolas' Lover: Yes, poor Legolas is slowly aging *teardrop* I hope that he can hang on until something happens so he'll be cured... But... until the storyteller knows what the cure is... I'm afraid our poor hero is doomed.

  
  


Legolas_luver: HERE'S MORE CHAPTERS! Or Chapter!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	26. Unnatural Silence

Chapter 26: Unnatural Silence

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*[ ]* - indicated the translation of the Elvish words into English.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Silence.

The Elven kingdom of Mirkwood was locked in complete silence.

Even the Halls of the Elvenking, Thranduil's domain, was undisturbed by sound.

Crickets no longer chirped, owls refused to hoot, and every nighttime creature in existence closed their mouths in utter fear.

Darkness crept over the land, blotting out the stars which shone down their sweet light to those who gazed into the heavens. A shadow washed over everything from animal to plant to tree to dwelling. All was covered in a thick black mist that was nigh impenetrable to the eyes.

Even to Elven eyes.

Legolas sat up, suddenly feeling that the tree was much more dangerous than he had previously thought. Something was coming, of that he was sure, but why had noone sensed it save himself?

Looking down to the gates below, Legolas found that the two guards had indeed felt the change.

Jumping down, the prince quickly rushed toward them, "Can you feel it?" he asked, looking out into the forests.

"We can, my lord. But we know not if it is some evil which approaches or simply a trick of the late hour."

Legolas looked at them in mild shock. "Quickly, we must tell my father. He has to be informed of this immediately, and Aragorn as well." The archer ushered the two guards through the gates. "Wake them as fast as you can, Legede too. Something is amiss and I fear we do not have time on our side."

The two guards nodded and, with a slight bow, rushed into the halls of the palace to do their prince's bidding.

Legolas however, remained outside the palace walls. He instinctively reached behind him for his bow, but realized, to his dismay, that he had left all of his weapons upstairs in his chambers. 

The prince sighed, "A fine time to be without my bow." he whispered, wanting nothing more than to hear something in the eerie silence.

Never before had the forests gone so quiet, not since...

Legolas froze, he was being watched and the prince could feel hundreds of eyes upon him.

Not since the Orc battles had the forest become this quite, and now, Legolas could see their yellow eyes gleaming in the darkness.

"A Elbereth. Githoniel." the Elf whispered, slowly taking a step back.

He progressed as far as a few yards before one of the Orcs snarled at him. Legolas quickly turned his head in the direction, only to realize that the foul beasts had climbed atop the palace structures and had encircled him within their ranks.

How was it possible? He was an Elven warrior, trained to pick up even the slightest of sounds.

"Magic."

A deep voice echoed from all around the prince and, to his horror, he could not tell wether it was real or merely within his own mind.

"I cloaked their footsteps." It was Saruman, there was no mistaking it. "I will have this realm tonight, and you cannot stop me."

Legolas' eyes narrowed, "Show yourself, cowardly snake! I have fought many in my years and to hide yourself from your own war is most dishonorable!"

"Dishonorable?" The voice laughed. Saruman stepped from the shadows, Orcs flanking him on the left and the right. "Why should I care for honor, Elf? Honor will not win me your kingdom."

"And what will?" The prince replied. "Killing all those who inhabit this realm? Destroying all life with these sacred boundaries? How can that win you anything? Once you have left these lands barren and wasted, you will be in need of more territory and the cycle is never ending!" Legolas shook his head, his eyes defiant and burning with anger. "No. Your end is tonight, wether it be by my hand or another. You will not have these lands, Saruman. I cannot allow it. I will not allow it."

The wizard smiled, "That sounds familiar. However, you are not in a position to stop me. Weaponless, as you are, even shoeless to boot!" his smile turned to a smirk, "Did we wake you from your much needed rest?"

It was all Legolas could do to keep himself from leaping at the thrown down Istari. But the prince knew it would be useless, for the wizard's staff was raised and Saruman looked as if he had no intention of dropping his guard this time.

"What do you propose to do then? Stand out here chatting with me all night?" Legolas waved a hand at the wizard's Orc army, "I am sure they would absolutely love to listen to our conversation."

Saruman smiled, "Jesting to the end. That is what I like about the Elves... and that is the ONLY thing I like of them."

"You were so powerful, Saruman. To give that up in an attempt to rule this Middle-earth... The Valar will never forgive you. Never!" Legolas replied, knowing he had to stall the wizard for time, seeing as how the guards were still not back yet and the prince never got the chance to close the gates.

"Why would I care who the Valar forgives?" The wizard replied with a wave of his hand.

Legolas shook his head, "Eru will curse you for destroying so much of this world. It is his song and I know he will not sit by and watch it crumble before him. Morgoth tried and he failed, as did Sauron himself. Do you not realize that you only bring about your own downfall?"

In a blur of motion which Legolas had not thought possible for the elderly wizard, Saruman's staff pointed directly at the Elf, locking him in place. The prince could feel all air rush from his lungs, as if someone had knocked the wind out of him. He struggled to breathe, but found it useless under the power of the fallen Istari.

"Silence is a nice look on you, Elf. Perhaps you will wear it more often. The Halls of Mandros may be forgiving and look upon you with kindness for the deeds you have done Middle-earth, but I however shall always spite you. You and King Elessar and all your companions will rue the day they crossed my path. I swear it." Saruman lowered his staff, releasing the prince from the spell.

Legolas fell to his hands and knees, gasping for breath and finding that air could enter his pained lungs once more. He cursed his own weakness, his own frailties, and wanted nothing more than to kill this wizard and let peace return to Middle-earth.

"We fought so hard." he whispered.

Saruman heard the Elf's words and a smile crossed his face. "You fought hard and many died. Yes, that is true."

"We fought for so long for this peace. When we had attained it, everyone believed that it would last forever. The Dark Lord was gone, thrown down and his tower destroyed. Mithrandir stripped you of your power, broke your staff in two. Now, when all is right in this world and we have finally been able to rest with ease at night, you return." Legolas' hands clenched into fists, filled with dirt. "Elves are immortal, we know better than anyone that not everything lasts and yet I thought this peace would. It was what I had prayed for, hoped for, dreamed for, since I can remember. Mirkwood is a dark and shadowed place because of the evils of beings like you and, no matter what it costs, I cannot allow anyone to put this world through such a long and tedious struggle again. By my life or death."

Saruman frowned, "How touching. But, I am afraid our time has run out and I have other things to attend to."

The wizard was so caught up in his own plans however, that he missed the smirk upon the Elven prince's face. "So do I..." 

Without warning, Legolas jumped from his hands and knees and ran at Saruman. His clenched fists opened, flinging dirt, dust, and other debris into the wizard's eyes. Momentarily distracted, Legolas pounced on the fallen Istari. But the wizard regained his senses and attempted to whip his staff around to face the Elf. The archer held onto Saruman's staff, using all of his Elven strength in the process. It proved that Legolas was much stronger physically than the wizard and, as Saruman began to realize that he was quickly losing this battle, he took drastic measures.

Orcs swarmed the area, wrenching Legolas from his grasp on the wizard's staff and tearing the prince away. The foul creatures quickly forced the Elf to the ground, pinning him there with all their strength.

The prince struggled for a few moments but, without weapons or aid, he was helpless.

Saruman stood, brushing off his robe and becoming much taller than Legolas had seen him earlier. "You insignificant little worm!" He thundered, "I will kill you for this, but not until I have what I need from you. Stand him up!" 

With a wave of the fallen Istari's hand, the Orcs pulled Legolas to his feet. The prince kicked at them, but they gained a good grip on his ankles as well and there was nothing he could do. Saruman watched it with a look halfway between anger and amusement. He found the Elf's predicament quite funny, that Legolas could tell.

"What do you plan to do this time? Invade my mind again? Torture me with an all consuming darkness?" The corner of Legolas' mouth curled up in a slight smile, "It failed last time, you know."

The wizard nodded, "I know, but this time I do not wish to harm you mentally, the scars I have given you will last a lifetime and, in the case of an immortal, that is quite a while. No. You will die before this night is over, by my hand." he smiled, "That sounds quite familiar."

"What do you want, Saruman?" The prince said, his teeth clenched in rage.

Saruman laughed, "What I want, is quite simple." 

Reaching out, the fallen Istari placed his hand on Legolas' chest. Suddenly, the prince could feel a burning pain begin to emanate from inside himself. It grew and grew, hotter and hotter until he thought he could stand it no longer.

Legolas cried out in pain as white flashes of heat seared his flesh and crawled all about his body. This was it, his final moments. It was just like his dream had foretold. He had tried to save his home, Mirkwood, and all of Middle-earth, but he could not. His enemy was greater than he and now, he was going to pay the ultimate price for his own failure.

"AHHHHHH!" The prince screamed, his entire body feeling as if it truly burned. 

Suddenly however, the pain subsided. Legolas found himself falling to his knees and, even then, he crumpled to the forest floor. Half expecting to feel his own blood seeping between his fingertips, Legolas waited for the end.

And waited.

And waited yet again.

Looking about himself, the Elf found that the two guards had indeed returned and with enough men to free Legolas from the Orcs which bound him. Not only the guards, but Aragorn and Legede and Gimli as well. The three stood between the prince and Saruman.

"I will kill you for what you've done to these Elves!" Legolas could hear Gimli's gruff voice shout.

"Mandros will have no pity upon your soul." Legede's voice spoke from the corner of the prince's vision.

But the last figure, his closest friend, was silent. This Legolas knew was because the man was overflowing with anger and rage. It caused the prince to smile slightly, Aragorn had never been good at putting his feelings into words, especially those of hatred.

Legolas drew in a painful breath and it seemed like all time had stopped.

It was then, to his despair, that the Elven prince saw something he would never forget in his long immortal years.

Legolia lay upon the ground, slightly off to the side of him. She was between the prince and his three friends and the young Elf was completely motionless. Her eyes were closed, her body still, and Legolas could sense no breath come from her small body.

With all the strength he had in him, Legolas pulled himself up slightly, crawling the few short paces on his elbows, for his legs had gone numb from Saruman's spell and he could still not feel them. Reaching his sister, Legolas took her hand in his own. It was cold, her skin was clammy.

The Elven prince closed his eyes, tears beginning to stream down his cheeks. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it softly.

"Legolia... Legolia please, you cannot die. Please." his voice was but a whisper.

Legolas shook his head, his hair falling about his face in disarray. He pulled his young sister's still form close to his own and laid his head upon her shoulder, praying to Illuvatar for a heartbeat.

He could hear nothing.

Legolas' anguished voice echoed through all the great halls of his father. "Legolia?... LEGOLIA!" 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1 for this.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Reviews:

  
  


Celeblas Elentari Manwe: I do and I don't know why. *smiles* Hey! I know who Manwe is now... cool! Sorry, I'm reading "The Simillarion" and it's opened up a whole new world of things. As you might have noticed from the speech Legolas gave about Eru and everything.

  
  


Legolas' Lover: If you thought that was depressing... you're gonna kill me for this chapter.

  
  


Sweet-n-sour-slytherin: Of course he will! Would I ever kill my hero? *thinks* Well...... *shakes her head* Disregard that comment!

  
  


Lady of the Forest: *hugs you* Thanks! I love it that you love it! Look at all the love in this room, can't ya just feel it?! But thanks, it's my first LOTR fanfic after all, so I hoped that I was doing a good job with it so far.

  
  


Midnight: I updated! See! I'm not lying! I updated!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	27. The End of a Nightmare

Chapter 27: The End of a Nightmare

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*[ ]* - indicated the translation of the Elvish words into English.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Rage consumed him in those next moments. Though the prince ached from Saruman's earlier assault, all thoughts of physical pain were nullified when overcome with his emotional sorrow. Legolas' grief turned into rash hatred and, as he slowly stood to his feet, the prince's blue eyes locked onto Saruman's with a fierce intensity. It was an intensity matched only by the burning anger within his soul.

Before Aragorn, Gimli, or Legede could stop their friend, Legolas lunged at Saruman, tackling the Istari to the ground. Adrenaline coursed through the Elf's very being and, as his fingers tightened around the wizard's neck, utter chaos broke out.

The Orcs, seeing that their master was in need, began to attack the few warriors who had arrived on the scene. Aragorn stood between Legolas and the Orc onslaught, battling the foul creatures away from his friend. Legede and Gimli aided the King of Gondor, though their efforts proved to be doing little against the overwhelming wave. Suddenly, arrows from the palace began to rain down upon the ugly hordes. It was then that Legede glanced to the still form of Legolia.

"I must get her inside the palace!" he shouted to Aragorn over the din of battle. "Cover me!"

The man nodded, taking up a position behind the captain as he picked up the young elf's body. Aragorn made sure no one came anywhere near Legede, as the Elf rushed back into the palace. This however, left Legolas open to any who dared incur his wrath.

The prince sensed the Orc before it came upon him and, in his furious anger, released his hold on Saruman's neck. It was just in time too, for the blade of an Orc swiped down at him. Legolas ducked, grabbing the horrid creature and yanking it's twisted sword from it's grasp. He quickly stabbed the foul beast through the chest, ripping the sword out, and turning back to the Istari.

Saruman meanwhile, had freed his hands and staff, which now pointed straight at Legolas's chest. The prince's attention returned to the wizard and, whilst still sitting atop the Istari, he pressed his stolen blade against Saruman's neck.

"I shall kill you with my own hands, Saruman..." Legolas whispered, his voice low and dangerous. "Then we shall see whose life belongs to whom."

The wizard smirked, "If you kill me, Elf, than I shall destroy you as well."

Legolas glared at him, his eyes resting upon the staff in the old man's hands. But the Elf's enraged look turned to one of sadness and acceptance.

"Then my sister shall not be alone."

Saruman realized then, that the Elf would hesitate no longer. As Legolas plunged the Orc blade deep into the wizard's throat, Saruman released his spell. However, the prince was ready for this and fell backwards, the last of the Istari's power searing the shoulder of the Elf's tunic.

"Estel! Legolas!" the cried of Elladan and Elrohir reached the battlefield.

Rushing from the gates, the twin sons of Elrond aided their younger brother in his battle. And yet, as Legolas regained his footing and stood, instantly searching for a discarded weapon, the small war ceased.

Seeing their master dead upon the threshold of the great Elven Realm, the Orcs realized they had fought enough. Quickly the foul beasts took to the forests, disappearing from sight.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"We should follow and wipe them out!" Elrohir exclaimed.

But Aragorn shook his head, "They will not return."

This was not enough and Elladan quietly approached the prince, wondering what he wished to be done.

"Estel is right." Legolas replied, his eyes fixed on Saruman's lifeless body. "Without someone to guide them, the Orcs will have retreated into the Grey Mountains. There is no need to follow them."

"Legolas?" Aragorn voice rang out as all sound returned to a peaceful quiet once more. The man walked to the front of his friend, gently touching the Elf's shoulder "Legolas?"

The prince took a deep breath, but his calm demeanor did not fool the King of Gondor. Legolas turned his eyes from the man, swallowing the lump which had formed in his throat. Unshed tears glistened in the prince's eyes and his gaze was confused as he struggled to come to terms with all that had happened. Letting out a shaky breath, Legolas' eyes lightened on Aragorn's once more.

"She..." the Elf's soft blue eyes searched his friend's silver ones, "She died to save me..."

Aragorn's gaze was sympathetic as he pulled Legolas into a tight embrace. His friend was confused. Legolas had seen his share of death, through his trials in the War of the Ring, and even to times long before. But never had it hit him so close to home. Aragorn knew that Legolas' mother had passed to Valinor, but to Elves, that was not death. Never had the prince experienced death within his own family.

Legolas' shoulders shook slightly as his unshed tears streamed down his fair cheeks. He grasped Aragorn tightly as grief, now fully realized, consumed him.

"I... I could not help her. I..." but a sob wracked the prince and he stopped speaking.

Aragorn pulled his friend's head back, starring into the Elf's sorrow filled eyes. "I am so sorry, Legolas." the King of Gondor rested his forehead against that of the prince. "I was too late."

Legolas grasped the back of Aragorn's head, keeping his best friend close. "It hurts so, Estel." his eyes filled with tears once more.

Aragorn put his hands on the Elf's slender shoulders. "I know, mellon nin. I know."

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


The two stood like that for sometime as Gimli, Elladan, and Elrohir watched. Legede joined them again as well, his own heart breaking at such a tragic turn of events. The Elven Captain knew that Legolas would have gladly died to save his sister, to save any of them for that matter. The sacrifice of the young Elf had not been in vein, but Legede knew that his friend was blaming himself for all of it.

  
  


Dawn's first light crept over the treetops of Mirkwood, but it's warmth and beauty would not be acknowledged on that fateful day.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"Peace is a long time coming.

Peace is my prayer for this earth.

Bloodshed grows...

...I wake up suddenly because I cannot sleep.

So much I am suffering for humanity."

  
  


-"Hunger" (English Translation)

- Baaba Maal

-"Black Hawk Down" Original Motion Picture Soundtrack

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1 for this. 

I also do not own anything related to "Black Hawk Down" either.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Reviews:

Lady of the Forest: Afraid that a vision, she is not... *thinks* That sounded very Yoda like. *shrugs* Any way, I'm glad I glued you to the screen as such. That's my purpose after all! But yeah, I'd say Legolas got his revenge. If only the poor Elf's heart wasn't threatening to break.

  
  


Pirate-chica: Yeah, I'd say your comp was being evil, ya never even got to finish your sentence. However, I think I know where you were going with it at any rate. And, if I'm correct, then my answer is... maybe.

  
  


nebrets: Jess... you're begging me for an update? *looks shocked and hugs you* Thanks! But yes, I am, though I'm very slow at it. I was reading a lot of "Cassia's" fanfictions, man that girl's good. I just finished reading all 16 some odd of her freakin long (like 80 pages or longer) stories. I'm waiting on her new one so, I had time to update. Well, I was also talking to Merry and watching my Orli ep of "Midsomer Murders" but that's beside the point.

  
  


Legolas'Lover: Don't kill me... well, maybe after this chapter you might. But just wait until my story's done. After all, you kill me now and Legolas will never get his immortality back, meaning... *whispers* He'll die.

  
  


Midnight: I updated again, I hope you don't cry this time. Though, you might if you're listening to any of the slow pieces on the "Black Hawk Down" soundtrack like *cough* number 11 *cough*.

  
  
  
  


The Lady Tiger: Yeah, my stories tend to run a little long... sorry about that. But here's an update.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Author's Note:

  
  


Hey all, I've got some good news!

I've updated both this and "Flashes of Light, Rulers of Fate." Not only that, but there's a third chapter to the "Presta Chronicles" and a humorous POTC / LOTR / and-any-other-Orli-movie crossover I've started called, "The Outer Limits Of THE DUCKY!"

Look for an update on my POTC story, "Pirates of the Caribbean: Barbossa's Revenge" coming soon, and maybe even one for, "The Fall of the Cards"!

Until next time...

Laters!


	28. Grief's Breath of Life

Chapter 28: Grief's Breath of Life

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*[ ]* - indicated the translation of the Elvish words into English.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


The sun had risen hours ago and yet, he could not feel it's warmth. A bleak early morning gave way to a cloud filled afternoon wrought with haunting winds and thunder. Legolas however, could hear none of it.

Nothing penetrated the shroud of grief which encompassed Legolas. Not Aragorn, nor Gimli or Legede, nor even Thranduil's reassuring words gave the Elf any comfort. The Prince of Mirkwood's heart was heavy and he had created a wall about himself, keeping all at a distance.

To the casual observer or palace guard, there was nothing really wrong with Legolas. The archer was merely grieving over the passing of his dear sister. In truth, who throughout the kingdom was not? However, to the prince's closest friends, they could see his agony. It pained Aragorn to witness his companion trapped in such a situation. To the King of Gondor's trained eyes, Legolas could hide nothing...

His grief was killing him.

"Mellon nin, you must let it go."

Aragorn stood with in the prince's chambers, trying to lighten his spirits. Legolas however, was unmoved. He was content to simply sit upon his bed, knees pulled up to his chest, and head buried in a wave of golden tresses.

"Legolas... please."

"Leave me be, Estel. You do not know my pain." The Elf's quiet whisper reflected hidden emotions in his voice.

The man sighed, taking a step closer. "I admit that I do not, yet my heart breaks at the thought of Legolia's death. I cannot remedy that, nor can you. But can you not see that this grief shall take your immortal life?"

Legolas looked up at the man, his eyes sharp and cold. "I was destined to die, not her! In my dreams, as in her own, it was my blood which was spilled! My life that was spent! My…" he stopped, tears springing to his anguished eyes. After a pause, the Elf continued. "My sister died, Aragorn. She had barely begun her immortal days." Legolas stood from his bed, "Her hands have not been stained with blood! Her innocence never corrupted by the brutality of war! She had never even ventured from the boarders of Mirkwood…." The prince's eyes softened as he spoke. "When I held her lifeless body in my arms, I prayed to Illuvutar that Saruman had killed me instead. Then, when I took the wizard's life, I… I thought… somehow…" his voice broke. Tears streamed freely down Legolas' face as he whispered, unable to control his grief. "But it did not return her to me." Leaning against the wall, the prince buried his face within his slender hands. "Nothing is going to bring her back and… and it is all my fault…"

Aragorn stood before Legolas, his hands on the Elf's shoulders. "Nay! Nay Legolas! You can not think such a thing!" the man sighed. "Please, mellon nin, I beg of you… Let her go. You have mourned for Legolia nearly a week. Your father…" but the prince cut his friend off.

Legolas was shaking, a mixture of rage and grief in his eyes. Those same eyes which locked onto Aragorn's as he spoke, his voice harsh even to the prince's own ears.

"I know what my father shall do, Aragorn. Tonight, a week will have passed and it will be my sister's burial. It is as if he does not even care…" Aragorn started to protest, but Legolas continued. "Where was my father when this happened? Did he not refuse to listen to your own counsels?! He was stubborn and, because of that…" the Elf took a breath. "Because of that Saruman attacked us unawares. My father would not even listen to me, Aragorn. I spoke with him, tried to convince him that he was wrong and you were right. Your suspicions are always right. But he would not have it…" Legolas sighed, "Finally, he just let me do as I pleased… but by then it was too late." During the course of the conversation, the prince's eyes had strayed from Aragorn's. Now those lost blue orbs locked with the King of Gondor's silver ones. "He would not even listen to Legolia's prophetic visions and dreams."

"But your father cared, Legolas. How can you even begin to say that he did not?" Aragorn's grip on the Elf's shoulder's tightened. "Thranduil loved Legolia, I have seen it in his eyes every day since her passing. He has grieved and mourned her death, Legolas, but he is a king and he has duties… a kingdom to run. Your people need him, just as they need you Legolas. You cannot abandon them, mellon nin. Legolia's sacrifice need not be in vain. It will be however, if you let yourself be overcome with this grief!" the King of Gondor touched his forehead to Legolas' own as the prince closed his eyes. "This pain shall one day pass, mellon nin. It shall pass. I swear it."

Silence hung in the air for what seemed like ages. The two friends stood there, lost in their own thoughts, neither knowing what to say or what to do.

"I wish to see her… one last time, Estel." Legolas whispered as he drew in a shaky breath.

Aragorn nodded, releasing the prince's shoulders as they stepped apart.

Together, the two companions made their way to Legolia's chambers, the same room in which her body had been laid. 

Legolas wished to pay his last respects.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Knowing that his friend needed to be alone in his next moments, Aragorn stood just outside the doorway as the prince entered.

Once inside, his in check emotions became uncontrollable and Legolas found himself struggling to simply walk across the cold and empty bedroom. Upon the bed lay the still form of Legolia. Quietly, the prince knelt at her side, gently stoking his sister's lifeless hand.

"Thelanman le carha, Legolia? Thelanman le annalecuil an nin? Im le gwanur. Im ingberio le, tithen pen." *[Why did you do it, Legolia? Why did you sacrifice yourself for me? I am your brother. I was supposed to protect you, little one.*]

A great feeling of loss and despair seated itself in the prince's heart once more. What the upmost care, Legolas picked his sister up in his arms, sitting on the edge of her bed, as he cradled the young Elf's body in his arms. The prince moved a wayward strand of hair from her face.

"Men garian bell peth. Im meleth le nadath, Legolia. Le nu daer ned nin cuil... Si..." *[We had strong words that night. I loved you so much, Legolia. You were so great in my life... Now...]* he stopped, unable to continue.

Tears fell into the young girl's hair, tears that Legolas thought he had already cried. 

"Dihenanin, gwathel..." *[Forgive me, sister...]* the prince closed his eyes.

A sob escaped his lips as the prince prepared to say his final goodbye.

"Gwanur?..."

Legolas starred in shock down at the blue eyes which met his own.

"Le... Legolia?..."

The girl frowned, "What happened, Gwanur?" Suddenly, realization dawned on her youthful face. "Are you alright? What happened? Has Saruman been defeated?"

Tears of joy, no longer of sorrow, flooded Legolas' eyes as he hugged his beloved sister. "We thought you were dead, Legolia."

The girl's eyes darkened, "Not dead... just in a very dark place."

Legolas looked at her hard for a moment, "I do not understand... What happened to you?"

"I..." Legolia's face scrunched in confusion, "I do not really know. Saruman's spell, it... it infected me and... and I can not remember anything else."

Suddenly, it all became perfectly clear to Legolas. "Saruman's spell..." his eyes locked with his sister's. "Aragorn and Gimli feared I had died shortly after my capture and escape. Yet, it was only for a few fleeting moments. The spell you intercepted was meant for me and..." a shudder ran down the prince's spine. "I think it was meant to put it's recipient in a deep state of sleep, a suspended animation, one which could even be mistaken for death."

Legolia smiled, "But I am not ead."

A grin escaped Legolas' lips as he hugged his siter once more, "Thank the Valar."

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Thinking his companion had lost his mind and was speaking to himself, Aragorn decided to enter the room. True, he could not quite hear the words Legolas spoke, but the man remembered that the prince should have been alone in the chamber.

"Legolas, what..." but the King of Gondor's words were lost as he came upon the two, brother and sister, sitting on the bed.

Legolas smiled at Aragorn as the man entered, unshed tears of joy lingering in the archer's eyes. "Come, Estel. Legolia has returned to us." The prince looked down at his sister, "She is home once more."

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1 for this.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Author's Note:

I swear that Legolas' immortality shall be addressed soon. Sorry it took so long to update... hectic life and all. 15 hrs of college and a part-time job are killing me... not to mention I'm sick today... grrrrrrrrrr.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Reviews:

MidnightMidlight: I'm glad... maybe... I think.... Well, there was some more grief but happiness in this chapter. So I hope you liked it!

Lady of the Forest1: Very sad indeed... but everyone's happy now! YAY! My friend "Merry" was so happy, she attacked me after reading it.

Musicstarlover: It will be continued and seen through to the end. I swear it!

Legolas'Lover: But what if my stories are never finished? What if they continue on for all eternity? Sorry I haven't updated POTC in a while... I'm at a stuck place on what exactly I want to do. But I swear it'll get seen through as well. And on the immortality thing... maybe a spin off? You never know with me!

Anilmathiel: Yeah... I know that now. You gotta remember that I started this thing with only having read half of "Two Towers" and all of "Fellowship". Cut me some slack... j/k... it was started WAY WAY WAY before I was obsessed with LOTRs.

Mirrowa: Legolas isn't going to be sacred permanently... possibly... I love'im to much to do that to the poor Elven Prince! But... he's gonna have some issues for a bit. Also, Johnny Depp looks incredibly hott all the time... just like Orli!

Legolas is sooo cool!: Thankies! Whoa...I haven't said that in a bit. But I suppose one must have an actor to love, ne?

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Preview of coming chapters: (I haven't done one of these in forever but thought I should...)

  
  


Legolia's alive, to the surprise of everyone within Mirkwood. Legolas, having been brought out of his life stealing grief, realizes that he may die after all. The dark force which robbed him of his immortality makes another frightening and very real appearance. Legolas confides this information with Aragorn and the two agree to keep it a closely guarded secret. On the return trip to Minas Tirith, after much joy and celebration, Gimli parts ways with the two companions. Now, Legolas and Aragorn are forced to come face to face with this dark evil once more. Can they defeat such an ominous force, or will help from unexpected places save Middle-earth in the end? It will be the return of old allies and friends as this newest chapter to the story of "The Lord of the Rings" concludes.

  
  


Expected chapters left... possibly about twenty or so, maybe less. It all depends on how much I feel like writing. In other words, this story is drawing to a close.


	29. Life’s Celebration

Chapter 29: Life's Celebration

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


*[ ]* - indicated the translation of the Elvish words into English.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three days had passed and the entire kingdom was in an uproar. The whirlwind of death and grief, which had hung over Mirkwood for the past several days, had all but vanished. Those lives, which had been lost in the battles with Saruman, had been given hero's burials and their families, allowed to grieve. The whole realm had felt the loss of such brave warriors, and those who resided within Thranduil's Halls, felt hard the passing of young Legolia. Now, on the eve of the fourth day, feasting and celebrations were in order.

Legolia was alive, only momentarily deceased. Due to the potency of Saruman's magic, all within the kingdom had thought her gone, now residing in the Halls of Mandos. Legolas had refused to believe her death at first, wishing to speak with no one for days. Then, when his sister's burial night arrived, the prince found himself blaming the entire situation on his own actions. 

Grand feasts were given after the news of Legolia's return, as well as for the victory over Saruman. Legolas too was honored, though he felt nothing like a hero. So, during times of merriment, the prince would stand alone in some forgotten corner, watching over everything. 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"Legolas?"

The prince turned, his eyes lighting on Aragorn who came to stand beside him. 

"You do not join in the festivities." It was not a question.

Legolas sighed, raising a glass of wine to his lips and sipping it slowly. "I am finding comfort in…"

"In solitude?"

The Elf gazed at his friend for some time. "Yes, in solitude. I am comforted to be able to simply watch."

"But why, Legolas? You wanted Legolia to return more than any other. You defeated Saruman, stopped his new army from taking control of this realm. You of all people, Legolas, has a reason to celebrate these happy times." Aragorn replied, leaning against the wall next to his companion.

With a sigh, Legolas averted his gaze from the man's silver eyes and rested that gaze, on his sister. Legolia was laughing, having told Legede and the twin sons of Elrond some humorous tale. Thranduil sat at the head of the great banquet table, smiling at his youngest child. There was an unspeakable amount of joy in the Elven King's eyes, a joy, which Legolas had not seen in many long years.

"Mellon nin?"

The prince blinked before looking to the ground, "These are happy times, Estel. I share in them, yet I do not acknowledge that all is well." Legolas smiled slightly, looking towards Aragorn once more. "Death and the destruction of innocent lives will be a never ending battle. As long as beings exist in this world, there will always be sadness and grief."

Aragorn sighed, putting a hand on the prince's shoulder. "That is true, Legolas. Life is a never-ending struggle. Yet we must be proud for we have paved the way for future generations to take up the task of defeating all that threatens this world. The War of the Ring was one of many battles, mellon nin. Battles, which will need stout hearted warriors, such as you and Gimli and myself, to name but a few. If you get too caught up in the bloodshed, Legolas, you shall forget to live your life."

There was silence after the King of Gondor's words. These same words brought a small snatch of understanding to the Elf's mind. No matter the pain or the sadness, he had to continue his life. Elves were graced with many abilities in their creation. The strongest emotions have been, throughout history, held by the First Born of Middle-earth. Legolas was no exception to that knowledge. 

"Perhaps your emotionless veil in battle is what keeps you from truly understanding." Another voice spoke out.

Both Aragorn and Legolas turned to see Lord Elrond standing not two feet from them. Neither companion had heard his approach.

"Lord Elrond, I do not understand." 

The Elven Lord smiled, "There is much you still have yet to learn, young Legolas. Your years spent in combat, mainly those associated with the One Ring, have twisted your perception. You have begun to question things that, before, you knew to be true. You knew that the race of Elves represented a light in this dark world, yet you could not see that light was fading. Now you do and, from my observations, you fear it shall go out in this world and with it, so shall go the hope of all good things in Middle-earth"

Legolas blinked in surprise, "How did…"

"I too have been down that path. A different war, a different time, but the common enemy remains. Can you not see that the light of the Elves must pass to mortal men? They alone have the strength needed to defend this world once the Elves are no more."

"But Lord Elrond, I can not simply accept that we must hand over the future of Middle-earth on no more than a whim." Legolas replied, shaking his head. "The Elves can not leave this world until all has been set right. Will the race of men not need our aide?"

"Men will survive, for that is what we are known for. Do you truly wish the Elves to stay in Middle-earth forever?" Aragorn put in.

Legolas' eyes took on a confused glint, "Yes… and no. I…" he shook his head in frustration. "I no longer know what I wish."

Elrond smiled slightly, setting a hand on the prince's shoulder. "Legolas, this is what I meant. There are mortal ties, which bind you to Middle-earth yet your heart longs to be put to rest. You want no more violence or bloodshed by your hand, nor by the hands of others. You wish to sail, Legolas. I have known this for a very long time, even before you told me so in Imladris. But you can not sail and abandon Middle-earth to an unknown fate. For this reason, you stay."

"I understand that the Elves must pass and that, what they know and what they have learned, shall be granted to men. I understand that as long as life remains, there shall always be good and there shall always be evil. I even understand that pain and suffering will remain because of constant struggle. Yet, what I can not understand, what I will not allow myself to understand, is why are we all so powerless to stop it? Surely the Valar or even Eru himself, did not wish for such a fate." Legolas closed his eyes, "My grief and pain was taken away almost instantly, but the sadness of other's remains. The wife whose husband shall not return home, the mother whose son was slain upon the battlefield, the daughter whose father was ambushed and murdered, all of these people have a grief, which cannot be lifted. This… this is what I can not understand."

"But it is not this which keeps you from celebration." 

Legolas locked eyes with Aragorn once the man spoke. Before he could respond however, Elrond interjected. 

"There are some things, young Legolas, which neither the First Born of Middle-earth nor mortal men where destined to understand." With that, Elrond left the two friends.

Aragorn however, was not satisfied. "I know that death is a hard concept for you, Legolas, but was what you said true? Was all of it true? Or were you covering up for something else?"

The prince looked away, draining his glass of wine quickly before setting it down. "It was true, Estel. I have killed so many, their blood stains my hands even now. Is it wrong of me to feel grief for the lost lives of my enemies?"

"No…" it was all the King of Gondor could think to say. "How long?"

Legolas sighed, "Since the Battle of the Pelennor Fields. We killed more than just Orcs and Uruk-hai on that fateful day. We killed mortal men, Aragorn. They did not deserve such a death."

"No one deserves such a death, Legolas. But you know as well as I do that in times of war, one must fight for that which they hold dear, for that which they believe in."

He nodded, "Yes…"

"What truly bothers you, mellon nin? You have tip toed around the subject long enough. I know that you have been grieved since the War of the Ring's conclusion. I also have come to realize that you have been given to fits of melancholy, much like this one now. But this is a time of celebration. Surely you do not grieve for Saruman's death, nor the demise of his Orc hordes."

"I do not and you know that."

Aragorn tilted the prince's chin with his hand, forcing the Elf to look at him straight on. "Then what is it?"

Legolas' gaze was hard, full of emotion, which was hardly being held at bay. "I just wished to come to terms with death, before I meet it head on."

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


The pain reflected in Aragorn's eyes was too much to bear, forcing Legolas to look away least his emotions get the best of him. The two friends quietly left the crowded banquet hall, finding comfort and solitude in the gardens outside the palace walls.

"Legolas…"

"Do not say it, Estel." The Elf responded, his back turned to his closest friend. 

Aragorn sat upon a stone bench, which overlooked a beautiful fountain. His elbows rested on his knees as he starred intently at the Elf prince's back.

"Do not say it for we both know it is true."

Silence pressed in around them. The King of Gondor's mind traced back to happier times. Such times were few in these dark days after Saruon's defeat but they had once been plentiful.

Aragorn sighed, "Then what shall you do?"

"I… I know not. If there was some way to find this dark embodiment in my dreams, perhaps then I could better understand." Legolas turned, his hands folded across his chest. "But I have not dreamt of the darkness for a long time now. I know not where it resides nor even where it originally hails from."

"Mordor."

The prince's eyes narrowed, "Possibly. Though I doubt Saruon would have kept such an evil hidden from the world."

"Perhaps it simply eluded his grasp in the midst of Mordor's defeat." Aragorn put in.

Legolas sighed, "If it would only frequent my dreams once more. I might be able to…"

"Nay, Legolas. We almost lost you to those dark confines. I would not see it happen again."

The Elf sat down next to Aragorn on bench. "Then what am I to do? I am dying, Aragorn. Yes it is slow, yes it is hardly noticeable, but I am still dying."

"I swear to you, Legolas, that you shall not roam the Halls of Mandos before I myself depart from this world. You are going to outlive me, mellon nin. Besides, you have Ithilian to rebuild, remember? Was it only a fleeting dream?"

"No, and I intend to begin that as soon as possible. But I find it rather difficult to concentrate on such things as of late." He smiled slightly.

Aragorn smiled in return, "Perhaps a good night's rest will clear away some of your worries."

"Yes… but that would mean leaving the banquet early." Legolas replied, giving his friend an innocent look.

With a laugh, the man stood. "I shall give your apologies to your father. I am sure he will understand your situation."

"Yes, just as he has understood all that has happened recently?" Legolas laughed, standing as well.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


They bid one another goodnight and, as Aragorn returned to the festivities, Legolas retired for the evening. He silently made his way to his own chamber, fell over onto the bed, and was quickly rewarded with the sweet and safe confines of sleep.

What neither of the companions realized however, was that the dark presence was simply biding it's time before making a dramatic appearance. Once again, within the Prince of Mirkwood's peaceful dreams.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1 for this.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Reviews:

Emiri-chan: Now why would I just all the sudden stop. When my story is over, you'll definitely know it. Trust me! And yep, more action to come. You wouldn't think I'd stay on this depressed kick for long, would ya? 

Shanya: I couldn't kill her... she's too cute.

  
  


lembas7: I would change it but... seeing as how I'm almost done with this story (or at least this section of it anyway... wmwahaha!) It would screw everything up. I did get myself confused once, since I used Legolia and Legede in an RPG (where I'm also playing Legolas... imagine that) so I understand your own confusion. Also, I know that Aragorn is a great healer, but this was something he could not understand at all. Basically, the way my mind followed it, this was something that humans could not experience, meaning Saruman's spells would not have had the same effect on them. When it comes to being lost in a dark void, who better to have then Elrond around to help. And, through Elrond and Aragorn's combined efforts, Legolas was restored... sorta. Also, thanks on the comments about my style being very Tolkienish. In my opinion, if you're going to write fantasy, they shouldn't say things which one would say in real life. 

Pirate-chica: Thanks... hehehehehe.

Mirrowa: Thanks so much. I do try... *stops* Wait... did I say that? I would never mean that I try to make people cry when reading... how silly of me... *laughs nervously* Anyway, my AIM's AshuriSaiyajin3. Though, I'm rarely on... very very busy most of the time. I've even taken to writing my chapters then typing them up.

ElizabethBlack4: I didn't kill him... yet... *grins evilly* See, he came out alright... so far *grins evilly again* No, just kidding. Would I kill Legolas? Honestly?

Merry: Have fun in Kelly's toaster! But seriously, Merry... I don't remember you attacking me either. Though, I've a very bad memory. Any way, this story may come to a close but the question is... "If it's over, how does Legolas get his immortality back?" So, as you see, it's not truly over until it's over... which that makes little sense but I'm sick and running a fever so you'll have to take my strange wisdom as it is, mellon nin. Also, I kinda forgot to do something in "Flashes of Light, Rulers of Fate" but it will be done in the 2nd chapter of "The Destined Journey" and this I swear. Also, thanks for sticking around and reading. You've no idea how much your input helps me in times of severe writer's block. Laters, oh and we're having a toaster party in my toaster next week. You know Johnny and Orli'll be there, but remember how I said Frodo wouldn't come? It's up to you to bring him. Until then!

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Author's Note:

  
  


For all of you to know... this story will only have 30 chapters. Hence, there will be a sequel. I have yet to figure out the name, though it will be Elvish. It'll probably be...

"Hiro Hyn Ith, Ab Wenneth: May They Find Peace In Death"

Though I'm not sure and I'll have to check everything to make sure the translation's right, which I'm pretty sure it is.

Until next time...

Laters!


	30. What Must I Do?

Chapter 30: What Must I Do?

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


*[ ]* - indicated the translation of the Elvish words into English.  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Rain pelted the balcony doors outside Legolas' chambers. It was hard, violent, and came in unrelenting torrents. Thunder boomed overhead as lightning clashed like swords in the night sky. Strong wind gusts blasted through the trees of Mirkwood, shaking every dwelling to it's foundations. Within the Elven King's Halls however, the prince of the realm took no notice of the turbulent weather conditions outside. 

Inside, Legolas slept soundly, his eyes open in the dreams of Elven kind. His breathing was shallow, though that was to be expected. Rest came easily to his weary mind, a mind filled with troubles and worries beyond count. 

Without the Elf's realization, his own dreams switched paces. The bright happy thoughts which had occupied his mind only moments before were quickly draped in a black shroud of shadow. The dark presence reappeared. Though this time it was more terrifying than before...

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"Aragorn?" Legolas called out, standing in the midst of a never ending blanket of fog.

Silently he crept forward, seeking out anything familiar within the mist. Eventually, Legolas came across a sight all too familiar... he had been there before.

The Elf's path crossed with a deep depression in the ground, if the black spread before him could actually be considered ground. However, that was not the all too familiar sight which had brought Legolas to a stop. Within the depression, sticking up from it's very center, was an outstretched hand. The prince froze, not sure what he was seeing or if it were even real. However, within moments, Legolas kneeled onto the ground, grasped the outstretched hand, and pulled with all his might. Surprisingly, the hand grasped back and, seconds later, the occupant of the depression was free.

The silence was broken by a gasp of shock and surprise. Legolas found himself starring directly into a set of ice blue eyes. Those same eyes belonged to him as well.

"Why?" Legolas whispered, backing up slowly from the mirror image of himself whom he had freed.

The mirror of Legolas smiled, "Simple. I am the you which the world shall see from this moment on."

"Impossible..." The prince whispered, "You are a figment of my mind."

"Am I?" the imposter asked, suddenly drawing a long Elven dagger and slashing rapidly at Legolas.

The prince jumped back, barely managing to avoid a deadly strike to the stomach. His mirror image however, continued in it's attempts to attack. Legolas stepped to the side, attempting to draw his own weapon. Of course, since it was a nightmare not of his choosing, Legolas was defenseless.

Ducking, the prince brought his fist up, connecting with his imposter's chin. The fake fell back and Legolas was upon him in moments. Pinning the imposter's arms to the black ground, Legolas forced the weapon from his mirror image's hand.

"What are you?"

The fake Elf laughed, "So foolish you are, Legolas. Do you not see? My darkness shall cover this land."

Legolas grabbed the discarded weapon and forced it to his opponent's neck, "I ask once more. Who are you? What are you?"

"Everyone you have killed was someone's son, someone's father, someone's brother."

The prince blinked, "What does that have to do with who you are?"

With a smile, the imposter laughed, "One could say I was the embodiment of all the hurts you yourself have brought upon the world... but... you would simply shake your head and deny my claims. No, I do intend to drive you to the brink of sanity with your guilty conscience, but not today. Today... I shall show you my true form. Today, you will truly know fear."

"What?" Legolas stood, backing quickly away from his mirror image.

"You once believe the Balrog to be your greatest enemy in this world, save Sauron himself... How wrong you were."

Suddenly, the imposter stood to his feet, the mask of Legolas which it wore, quickly falling away. Darkness shrouded Legolas, springing into the sky and massing all around him. It was like a strongly woven web which none could escape.

"I was one of the original evils of this world, young Elf, far older than you yourself. Ancient in my ways and forgotten save for lore of old. What I so desire, Legolas... is to consume all light in this world. Every last ray of the sun, every single spark of life which Elves and Men posses. It shall all be mine!"

The darkness grew heavier as the image spoke. Soon, it began to take a monsterous shape. Larger than any creature Legolas had seen before, she stood. Her black covering of mist shrouding all that lay behind her. Eight spiked and pointed legs hefted her huge body high above the Elven prince. Numerous eyes, uncountable pin points of knowledge stared back at Legolas as the Elf fell to the ground in horror. 

"I hear no proud words from you now, Elf." The dark image spoke, walking toward the prince slowly.

Legolas pulled away, her stench of evil making him physically ill. She was Morgoth's right hand so long ago, when the twisted Valar had attacked Valinor. She had swallowed the light of the two trees. Then, she had disappeared without a trace. Her spawn were everywhere, most in Mirkwood though her most famous offspring once dwelt in Mordor. The mother of Shelob herself.

She was Ungoliant.

"Now you begin to understand your weakness." Ungoliant hissed, reaching out one pointed leg toward the Elf before her.

Legolas cried out as the huge spider stabbed him through the upper leg. "You can not be real..." He managed to rip the words from his throat. "You can not be real!" 

"But I am. And I shall kill you, I shall kill that King of Gondor, and I shall kill everything in this world until there is nothing left! I am the dark. I am never-ending evil for I have lived since time began."

The prince shook his head, "No! I shall not believe it! Han pulu no!" *[It can not be!]* 

As Ungoliant's dark laughter seeped through the Elf's mind, the true sound of evil, the darkness faded and Legolas realized, to his horror, that it had been a dream.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"HAN PULU NO!"

Legolas' eyes shot open to find Aragorn starring down intently at him.

"Legolas? Legolas, what's wrong?"

The prince sat up, holding his head in his slender hands. He could feel his friend's eyes on him, patiently waiting for an answer. After a few moments, Legolas felt he could finally answer.

"I saw what has plagued my mind for many days. I saw the darkness, Estel. I saw that which stole my immortality and I felt it's evil presence upon my face." The Elf refused to look up, but just continued to hold his head in his hands. "We must go to Mordor, somewhere, within it's dark confines, lies the truth."

"What truth, Legolas? What was it that you saw?" Aragorn asked, turning his friend toward him.

The prince's eyes locked with his friend's as he uttered one unimaginable word, "Ungoliant."

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Within that week, Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli were on their way. They left Mirkwood, saying that they needed to return to Minas Tirith as soon as possible. In all actuality, that was their destination. Well, Gimli was going to part from the companion's company once they passed through Rohan. The Dwarf wished to discuss rights to delving within the Glittering Caves. So, Legolas and Aragorn continued to the capitol of Gondor on their own. It would be there where they would decide what course of action should be taken. It would be there where plans to destroy Ungoliant would be laid out. It would be there, where the last major threat of evil in Middle-earth, would be destroyed.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


THE END...

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1 for this.  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Author's Notes:

The next story will be as titled...

  
  


"Hiro Hyn Hîdh Ab 'Wanath: Let Them Find Peace After Death"

  
  


Though, some of the word markings may be deleted because fanfic.net has a way of doing that sometimes. 

Expect my next chapter soon, though I don't know how soon. I've been updating frequently because I've been really sick and haven't had anything better to do. *laughs* Actually, I should have done my homework... but, for those of you who know me, that's just not my character trait. Besides, I have work tonight to be doing my homework. And yes, though I'm sick, I'm still going to try and go to work... I need money to live on, man.

Also, if any of you guys are confused, just ask me your questions in your reviews. And I promise that I'll answer how exactly this evil is Ungoliant. For those of you who have read the Silmarillion, you'll know that Ungoliant simply fled from the norther reaches of the world. She was never actually destroyed.

So, until my next story, which will be up shortly... laters!

  
  
  
  



End file.
